Canciones para Hinata
by Naylar
Summary: Hinata, una joven a punto de cumplir los 17, se ha citado con Itachi, un chico de 22 años al que ha conocido chateando. Los minutos pasan y el chico no llega, por lo que ella decide meterse en un café cercano. Allí tiene un divertido encuentro con Naruto, un desconocido, que casualmente está leyendo el mismo libro que ella... Adaptación de: Canciones para Paula. Autor: Blue Jeans.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, chicas y chicos, esto es un impulso, un experimento, quería saber si podía adaptar una novela medianamente bien, esta en concreto es la novela de Blue Jeans "Canciones para Paula", adaptado a los personajes de Naruto, ni los personajes ni la novela me pertenecen, solo los mezclo, y no he leído otra adaptación, sin más dilación, y espero que os guste, Naylar.**

* * *

_Seis de la tarde de un día de marzo._

Mira de nuevo su reloj y se sopla el flequillo. Vistazo a un lado, a otro. Nada. Ni rastro de la flor roja.

_Dos días antes._

Él: "Llevaré una rosa roja para que sepas quién soy".

Ella: "¿Una rosa roja?¡Qué clásico!"

Él: "Ya sabes que lo soy".

Ella: "Yo llevaré una mochila fucsia de las Supernenas".

Él: "¡Qué infantil eres!"

Ella: "Ya sabes que lo soy".

_Seis y cuarto de la tarde de un día de marzo._

"No va a venir...Si al final resulta que estas van a tener razón...".

Hinata mira de nuevo su reloj. Suspira. Se ajusta la falda que se ha comprado expresamente para la cita. También lleva ropa interior nueva, aunque sabe perfectamente que no llegarán tan lejos. Da pequeños golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo. Empieza a estar enfadada.

_Un día antes._

Ella: "¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?"

Él: "No. Pero tenemos que hacerlo".

Ella: "Como no aparezcas...".

Él: "Apareceré".

_Seis y media de latarde de un día de marzo._

Hinata se resigna. Si al menos le hubiese dado el móvil... Se pone la mano en la frente. Está acalorada y eso que allí hace un frío que pela. No puede creerse que él no se haya pesentado. Desesperanzada, vuelve a mirar en todas partes en busca de la flor roja.

Nada.

-Eres un baka -dice en alto, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien más la oiga.

_La noche anterior._

Él: "Te quiero".

Ella: "TQ".

_Seis y treinta y seis de la tarde de un día de marzo._

Hinata se ha cansado de esperar. Tiene calor. Poco después tiene frío. Saca una goma de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de las Supernenas y se hace una coleta. Se había alisado el pelo para la ocasión, pero ahora ya le da igual... El baka no se ha presentado. "Baka".

"¿Y ahora?". Es pronto para volver a casa y por nada del mundo quiere estar cerca de su PC. Necesita un café para aclararse las ideas.

Justo enfrente ve un Starbucks. Camina hacia el paso de cebra con una mueca de fastidio. Mientras espera que el muñequito del semáforo se pong en verde, recuerda la conversación con sus amigas en el instituto.

_Ese mismo día por la mañana._

Hinata: "A las cinco y media".

Saku: "No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio has quedado con él?".

Ino: "¡Qué fuerte me parece!".

Hinata: "Creo... Creo que es el momento de que por fin nos conozcamos".

Tenten: "Pero si ni siquiera os habéis visto en foto...".

Hinata: "Ya lo sé, pero... Pero me gusta y yo le gusto a él. No necesitamos fotos".

Ino: "¿Y si es un enfermo o un depravado sexual de esos...?".

Tenten: "Eso es lo que te gustaría encontrar, ¿eh, Ino? Un loco que ande todo el día pensando en el sexo".

Todas ríen menos Ino, que intenta dar un tortazo a Tenten, pero esta lo esquiva hábilmente.

Saku: "¿Y si no se presenta?".

Hinata: "Se presentará".

Tenten: "Puede que no".

Ino: "Puede que no".

Hinata: "¡Os digo que sí!".

Kakashi sensei: "Señorita Hyûga, ya sé que le entusiasman las derivadas, pero ahora haga el favor de contenerse un poco en clase. Y ahora, ¿puede usted salir salir a la pizarra a ilustrarnos con su sapiencia?".

La conversación termina y ahora todas ríen menos Hinata que, de mala gana, se levanta y se dirige a la pizarra.

_Seis y cuarenta de la tarde de un día de marzo_

Hinata abre la puerta del Starbucks. No hay nadie haciendo cola. Un chico calvo y delgado, con barbita, le atiende con una bonita sonrisa. La chica pide un _caramel cannela, _una especialidad con caramelo y canela. Paga la consumición y sube a la planta de arriba a tratar de poner en orden su liada cabeza.

La sala está práticamente vacía. Una parejita tontea en un sillón cerca de uno de los ventanales que dan a la calle. Hinata les echa una mirada discreta.

"Qué mala pata, han cogido el mejor sitio...".

Cerca de los dos hay otro sillón con buena pinta, pero lo descarta al encontrarse demasiado cera de la parejita. No es su plan molestarles. Finalmente se decide por un lugar alejado, en la esquina, cerca de otra ventana, pero con menos luz y peor vista.

Hinata mira el tráfico de la ciudad. Está pensativa y triste: tiene que reconocer ante sí misma que confiaba en que él se presentaría. Tras dos meses hablando cada día, contándose cosas, riendo, casi enamorándose..., a la hora de la verdad, él había sido un cobarde. O quizá no era lo que decía ser y finalmente había dado por concluida la relación.

"No, no puede ser, eso no puede ser"

Da un sorbo a su _caramel cannela_. Inevitablemente se mancha los labios y la espuma le deja una especie de bigotillo bajo la nariz. Intenta llegar con la lengua, pero es inútil. El caramelo ha hecho de las suyas. "Mierda, no he cogido servilletas, y no quiero cruzarme con los tortolitos otra vez".

Mira en la mochila de las Supernenas, pero no encuentra pañuelos de papel. Suspira. Saca el libro que llevaba dentro y lo coloca sobre la mesa para continuar su rastreo con menos obstáculos. Nada. Y vuelve a suspirar.

Durante la exploración mochilera, un chico ha entrado en la sala y se ha sentado justo en el sillón que está enfrente de Hinata. En el tercer suspiro, al levantar la cabeza, ella lo ve. La está mirando. Es guapo. Le sonríe. Hinata recuerda que aún está manchada y antes de ponerse roja, tira disimuladamente el libro al suelo. Cuando se agacha para recogerlo, aprovecha y con la mano se limpia la boca, los labios, hasta se frota la nariz por si acaso. Salvada.

Pero de repente su rostro bajo la mesa se topa con el rostro del chico guapo que se ha acercado y está agachado junto a Hinata. Sin decir nada, el joven saca un pañuelo de papel de un paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo da.

-Toma -le dice mientras le ofrece el clínex con una ampia sonrisa. "Una sonrisa maravillosa", piensa Hinata-. Aunque veo que ya no lo necesitas.

Hinata se quiere morir al escuchar las palabras del joven guapo de la maravillosa sonrisa. Se muere de vergüenza. Su rostro enrojece y, al incorporarse con el libro en la mano, se da un cabezazo con la mesa.

-¡Au!

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-Iie. -Hinata ve al chico de pie. Es alto. Lleva una sudadera negra con un dibujo naranja de un zorro y unos vaqueros azules algo gastados. Tiene unos grandes ojos azules y lleva el pelo rubio despeinado, con lo que le queda en punta. Es realmente guapo-. Y tampoco necesito tu pañuelo.

El joven sonríe y se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

-Muy bien. Me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Hinata agacha la mirada y espera a que el desconocido se siente de nuevo. Cuando intuye que el joven está otra vez sentado, levanta un poco la vista para comprovarlo. Así es.

"Qué guapo es... ¡Basta!, ¿en qué estás pensando, Hinata?"

Un leve dolor de cabeza, justo donde se ha dado el golpe, le devuelve a la realidad, pero al palparse no nota ningún chichón. "Menos mal. Era lo que le faltaba". "Hija, si es que tienes la cabeza muy dura", le suele decir su madre a menudo. Mira por dónde, y sin que sirva de precedente, tiene que darle la razón.

Hinata sonríe por primera vez en toda la tarde. Da un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, esta vez con cuidado de no mancharse, y abre el libro por la página donde unas horas antes lo había dejado. Es _Perdona si te llamo amor_, de Federicco Moccia. Trata de una joven estudiante de diecisiete años y un publicista de treinta y seis que se enamoran. Hinata no es una gran aficionada a la lectura, pero Tenten le ha hablado tanto de este libro que decidió leerlo. Y le entusiasma. Le apasiona la madurez de Nikki, la protagonista, solo un año mayor que ella, y su capacidad para conquistar a un hombre mucho mayor como Alessandro. Sí, Ojalá ella algún día tuviera una historia de amor tan intensa, pero con un chico mas de su edad, claro.

Entonces de nuevo le viene a la mente el plantón. Aquel baka le ha dejado tirada.

"Ufff".

Casi sin querer, mira al sillón donde está el chico guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Esta vez él no la está mirando a ella.

-No me lo puedo creer -se le escapa a Hinata en voz alta.

El joven está leyendo un libro, prácticamente a punto ya de terminarlo. Hinata inclina la cabeza para leer el título y asegurarse de que no se equivoca: _Perdona si te llamo amor_.

En esos momentos, el chico e da cuenta de que los ojos de Hinata están puestos sobre él. La observa, después dirige su mirada hacia la portada del libro, luego otra vez a ella y finalmente sonríe. Con esa sonrisa maravillosa de nuevo.

-¿Te está gustando? -pregunta el joven, alzando un poco la voz.

"Pues claro que me gusta... cómo no me va a gustar esa sonrisa, es lo más bonito que he visto nunca...", piensa ella ante de responder:

-¿Perdona? -pregunta Hinata con cara de sorpresa, como si le hubieran radiografiado la mente.

-He visto antes, cuando se te ha caído el libro..., bueno, en realidad... -ttebayo... cuando he llegado y tú estabas buscando algo en tu mochila, he visto que estamos leyendo el mismo libro. Y te preguntaba que si te está gustando.

-Ah, eso. S-si, sí me está gustando.

-Es una bonita historia. Espera...

Entonces el joven se levanta del sillón, coge su bebida y el libro, y se sienta al lado de Hinata. La chica, sorprendida, vuelve a ponerse colorada. No es guapo: es guapísimo.

-¿Te importa? Es para no estar gritando todo el tiempo...

-No, claro. Siéntate.

Pero justo en ese momento suena con fuerza _Don't stop the music_, de Rihanna, desde la mochila de las Supernenas. Hinata da un respingo y se apresura a buscar su teléfono móvil. Varios segundos después da por fin con él. Es Tenten.

-Perdona, es una amiga -le explica en voz bajita al joven guapísimo que le vueve a sonreír una vez más y le hace un gesto como de "contesta, no te preocupes". Ella se levanta y camina hacia otra parte de la sala. La joven pareja enamorada ya se ha ido.

-¿Sí...?

-Cariño, ¿qué tal va la cosa? -pregunta rápidamente Tenten al oír la voz de su amiga-. No molestamos, ¿no?

-¿"Molestamos? ¿"La cosa"?

-Sí. Aquí estamos Saku, Ino y yo reunidas. Espera. Decid algo, chicas... -un escandaloso "konbanwa", seguido de un insulto amistoso, se oye al otro lado del móvil-. ¿Ves como te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti? ¿Qué tal va la cita?

"Uff, la cita". Ahora cae. Pero no tiene ganas de dar explicaciones a sus amigas en ese momento, y menos tener que darles la razón. Así que se ahorra decirles que el baka no se ha presentado.

-Bien, "la cosa" va bien. Pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Estoy muy liada y...

-¡Uhhh! Muy liada... Mmmmm. Muac, muac, muac. Bueno, no te molestamos más, niña. Queremos que nos cuentes todos los detalles mañana. Chicas, colgamos. Despedíos...

Y con un sonoro "sayônara, daisuki ga", seguido de otro improperio cariñoso, se da por finalizada la conversacion.

Hinata cierra los ojos. Suspira. "Están locas". Y se dirige otra vez a su sillón. El joven guapísimo está de pie y lleva el libro bajo el brazo.

-Me tengo que ir. Se me ha hecho tardísimo. En diez minutos empiezo las clases.

"Las clases. ¿Qué clases? ¿A estas horas?"

-Encantado de conocerte. Espero que el final del libro te guste.

Y sin decir nada más el chico guapísimo de sonrisa maravillosa sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Hinata entonces se vuelve a sentar mientras decide que ya es hora de regresar a casa, tomar un baño relajante y olvidarse por un tiempo d u PC. Coge el libro para guardarlo, pero percibe algo extraño. El separador no es el suyo y además está en la última página.

"Ese chico se ha equivocado de libro... y se ha llevado el mío..."

Abre el libro por la última página y arriba, con bolígrafo azul, se puede leer: "narutoescritor . Por si te apetece comentar el final del libro -ttebayo!".

La nota del libro le hace sonreír, y Hinata termina soltando una pequeña carcajada. Guarda el libro dentro de su mochila de las Supernenas y camina hacia las escaleras que conducen a la planta baja de ese Starbucks sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta.

"El... tío... ese... va... y me dice que espera que el final del libro le guste... será baka..." Pero, hablando de bakas... En ese momento, otro joven alto, guapo, sube a toda velocidad por las escaleras de la cafetería. Va tan deprisa que no ve a Hinata: al tropezar con ella, la chica cae de culo al suelo y él casi cae encima, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio y se queda de pie. De sus manos se resbala una rosa roja. Ambos se miran sorprendidos. Él sonríe al ver la mochila de las Supernenas en el suelo.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿qué os ha perecido? esta es la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo, estáis más que invitados a dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones.**

**Sayônara, lectores y lectoras**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola chicos, esto de la adaptación lo intentaré actualizar cuanto mas pronto mejor, porque la historia es larga.**

**Ni los personajes ni la novela me pertenecen, solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar**

* * *

_Más o menos a esa hora, en otro sitio de la ciudad_.

También él mira el reloj. También él suspira. Sai está sentado en el suelo, encimade la alfombra, haciendo los trabajos de Artística. De fondo suena una canción de Maná.

_¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?_

_¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?_

_¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti..._

No puede evitar repetir la última frase. Y se le encoge el corazón. Y suspira. _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

Sí. Eso es lo que él querría: poder vivir sin pensar en ella.

"Céntrate, Sai... Los trabajos, la Artística, las notas... ¡Pero así no puedo!"

Se levanta y pone en modo silencio el reproductor del PC. Le parece un sacrilegio cortar una canción de Maná, su grupo preferido, y también el de ella, pero, si no, es imposible concentrarse.

Vuelve a la alfombra. A los dichosos trabajos. Perspectivas.

Concentración. Encoge las piernas situando la derecha sobre la izquierda. Hace movimientos de relajación con el cuello. Luego coloca el bloc de dibujo sobre su cabeza. Hace equilibrio y no se cae. A continuación pone sus manos a ambos lados de las sienes y con los dedos índice y corazón comienza a frotárselas suavemente con pequeños círculos. Cierra los ojos y de su boca sale un "Ohmmmmm" de cinco segundos. Luego otro "Ohmmmm", este un poco más largo. Y luego... se oye una tos desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Ejem. Ahora entiendo porqué no tienes novia...

Su hermana sonríe y sus amigas no pueden evitar una pequeña carcajada detrás.

Sai abre los ojos, descruza las piernas y se quita el cuaderno de la cabeza. Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Las mira nervioso y espera que ella no esté allí. Parece que no. Solo son su hermana y dos de las pesadas de la clase.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte que nos vamos. Papá y mamá no están así que te quedas solo. A ver qué haces..., ¿eh?

La chica pone cara pícara y luego silba mirando hacia arriba.

-Pues qué voy a hacer..., terminar este coñazo...

-¿Estás con las perspectivas? Luego me las pasas.

-¡Y a nosotras también! -se oye en el pasillo.

Sai mira a su hermana con indignación.

-¿Y por qué no curras un poco? No me extraña que repitieras primero. No te vale que tu hermano te coja, sino que quieres que te adelante... Debería darte vergüenza, Tenten.

-No seas tonto. Si lo hice para estar en clase con estas petardas -se burla Tenten, señalando a Ino y a Sakura. Y de improviso se lanza al suelo encima de su hermano pequeño.

-Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Para de una vez!

Tirados en la alfombra, Tenten no para de besuquear a Sai.

-¿Quién es el hermano más guapo y bueno del mundo mundial y del universo universal?

Las dos amigas, detrás, ríen sin parar al ver la cómica escena entre los hermanos

-¡Vale! ¡Basta! Luego te paso los trabajos, pero déjame ya en paz. Eres, eres...

-...increíble, ¿a que si? -Y da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Sai -. ¡Guapo! -Luego se levanta, se coloca bien el escote y el pantalón y, tras salir de la habitación, cierra la puerta.

Qué pesadilla compartir clase con ella. No solo tenía que soportarla en casa sino que este era el segundo año que, además, también le veía a todas horas en el instituto. A Sai no le hacía ninguna gracia. Para colmo de males, su hermana se había convertido en la mejor amiga de...

_Clavado en un bar_ suena desde su móvil encima del escritorio. ¿Ella? No puede ser. Nunca le llama. Pero, ¿y si es ella?

Sai se levanta con torpeza, resbalando, dándose con la pared, pero al fin llega al esritorio. Decepción. Son sus padres.

-Dime, mamá...

-Hijo, llegaremos tarde. Haceos vosotros la cena. Tenéis ahí varias cosas en el frigorífico.

-Sí, mamá.

-Y dile a tu hermana que cene algo, que siempre está con esas tonterías de la dieta.

-Sí, mamá.

-Y si pasa algo, llámanos al móvil.

-Sí, mamá.

-Y...

-Mamá -interrumpe Sai-, ¿todo esto no deberías decírselo a Tenten, que es la hermana mayor?

Su madre se queda callada al otro lado del móvil durante unos breves segundos:

-No -termina contestando con rotundidad-. Si pasa algo, ya sabes... Un beso cariño. Te quiero.

El chico mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro y deja otra vez el móvil en el escritorio. Camina hacia el PC y vuelve a subir el volumen del reproductor. _Cuando los ángeles lloran_. De pie, escucha y tararea un trozo de la canción. Luego se agacha y recoge lo que tenía sobre la alfombra. De su bloc de dibujo cae un retrato que esa misma mañana ha terminado en el instituto, le ha salido bien. Está preciosa. Bueno, tal vez preciosa no sea la palabra, puesto que lo ha hecho él. Pero para Sai ella siempre está preciosa. Estaría abrazándola cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día... Abrazándola y besándola. No pararía de saborear sus labios su boca... Y es que la quiere. La ama con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Cómo es posible que todavía haya gente que diga que a los dieciséis años no se sabe lo que es el amor...! Que eso no es un amor verdadero. Y entonces, ¿qué es? Si le duele con tan sólo pensarlo...

Mira su reloj. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Y si la llama? No, no quiere ser pesado. No quiere molestarla. ¿Qué le podría decir, además? SI ya la ve cada día en clase... No, no puede ser un pesado. ¿Un SMS? No, tampoco. Eso sería peor aún. ¿Y si luego no le contesta como ha pasado otras veces? Se pone nervioso, tenso. Cree que a ella él no le importa ni lo más mínimo. Es duro amar en silencio.

El ordenador. Internet. Seguro que a esta hora anda en el Messenger. Últimamente entra mucho, más de lo habitual. Aunque a veces tarde en contestarle. Silencios largos. Silencios eternos.

Mario entra en su MSN, y teclea la clave, "Hinatatq". No está.

Sale del MSN y vuelve a escribir la contraseña. Diez veces en media hora. No aparece

Finalmente, derrotado, se tumba en la cama con la almohda sobre la cabeza. En su PC suena _Labios compartidos_.

* * *

**Lo primero que pensé al adaptar este capítulo es: feel like an acosador. **

**Una cosa más, enfocado a la continuación de la historia: todo se enderazará tarde o temprano. Paciencia a todos.**

**Dublealfa****: **es la primera vez que hago algo así, y sí, cambiaré situaciones, lo del final ya veremos. Aún queda mucho. Gracias por el review.

**¡Sayônara!**

**PS:** Pido perdón por no actualizar mi otro fc, Ayelén, pero me encuentro en una crisis de inspiración para esa historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola gente, a partir de ahora lo intentaré pero no sé si podré actualizar cada día.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, tan sólo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_Ese mismo día de marzo, en esa misma ciudad, unas horas antes del encontronazo entre Hinata e Itachi._

La redacción está completamente vacía. Sólo quedan el jefe, encerrado como siempre en su despacho, y él, que además está a punto de terminar un artículo sobre esa banda escocesa de moda en el Reino Unido. Bajito, muy bajito, en el ordenador suena _All you need is love_, pero no la original de los Beatles sino una versión que sale en la película _Love actually. _"Todo o que necesitas es amor".

Itachi relee una vez más lo que ha escrito. Prácticamente, cada vez que escribe una línea examina el texto entero. "Ya casi está", piensa.

Escribir, la música...: esto es lo que le gusta de verdad. Vale, la revista no es gran cosa y el sueldo tampoco. Pero es su primer trabajo serio a sus veintidós años y quizá, con el tiempo, pueda llegar a más. A la _Rolling Stone_, por ejemplo. Pero por ahora se conforma con lo que tiene. Otros compañeros de carrera aún no tienen trabajo mientras que é, además, escribe sobre lo que le gusta.

Termina la canción y comienza _I finally found someone _cantada a dúo por Brian Adams y Barbara Streisand. "Finalmente encontré a alguien". Itachi sonríe. Recuerda que esa canción se la pasó a Hinata por el MSN. Ella no la conocia por el título, pero cuando la oyó dijo: "Ah, s-si, e-esta salio en Operción Triunfo".

Él, en su soledad, sentado frente al ordenador portátil, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de aquella chica que en las últimas semanas le había robado un trocito de corazón. ¿Estaba enamorado?

Esa tarde darían un pasito más, Después de dos meses hablando cada día, por fin se iban a ver, se iban a tocar, se iban a oler... Entonces descubriría si realmente aquella chica le gustaba de verdad.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho del jefe, Kanao Shiho, con aire triunfalista y a pasos acelerados, avanza hasta la mesa en la que Itachi está terminando su artículo.

-Lo conseguimos: confirmado. Esta tarde nos visitan Luka y Gakupo para una entrevista.

-¿Miku? ¿"Esa" Miku?

-¿Cuántss cantantes conoces que se llamen Miku, Itachi?

Luka se había convertido en las últimas semanas en un fenómeno social. Cualquier adolescente llevaba en su Ipod la canción _Anoche fue una buena noche_,el tema número uno en las listas de ventas del mes anterior. La joven cantante había irrumpido de una manera abrumadora en el panorama musical con su primer single.

-¡Qué suerte! ¿Se encargará usted de la entrevista?

-No, Itachi, lo harás tú. Aiko y Yuki no están en la ciudad. Y yo estoy ya muy mayor para este tipo de entrevistas. Tú te entenderás mejor con ellos, tenéis los tres casi la misma edad.

Itachi sólo pudo forzar una sonrisa. ¡Precisamente esa tarde tenía que ser...! La tarde que tenía libre, la tarde en la que había quedado con Hinata... "Un periodista no tiene horarios, Itachi: siempre tenemos que estar al pie del cañón y dispuestos", le solía comentar el jefe cuando le veía mirar el reloj al acercarse la hora de salida de la redacción.

-¿Y a qué hora va a venir? -preguntó el chico preocupado.

- Pues su agente nos ha dicho que sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

Mentalmente Itachi calculó el tiempo que le llevaría aquello y después llegar a su cita. Con un poco de suerte a las cuatro y media o cinco menos cuarto habría terminado. En cuarenta minutos llegaría en metro sin problemas al lugar donde había quedado con Hinata. No podría ir a casa a cambiarse, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Él siempre estaba correctamente vestido: elegante, pero, al mismo tiempo, desenfadado. No ea una costumbre, sino su estilo.

-Muy bien, jefe, yo me encargo. Me pondré a preparar la entrevista ahora mismo.

-Perfecto, Itachi. Aquí tienes. -Una carpeta con fotos, entrevistas anteriores, artículos sobre Miku y su CD, caen encima de la mesa del joven periodista-. Entra en Internet también y busca información sobre ella. Pero nada de entretenerse con el MSN, ¿eh?

El joven sonríe. ¿Sabría su jefe que en ocasiones, cuando había poco trabajo, hablaba con Hinata desde el ordenador de la redacción?

-Me pongo a ello inmediatamente.

Durante casi dos horas, Itachi se olvida del mundo y estudia a fondo todo lo relacionado con la cantante. Incluso escucha el disco un par de veces. Los minutos pasan y la entrevista se acerca. También la cita con Hinata. A las cuatro menos cuarto ha terminado de preparar la entrevista.

Entra en el despacho de Kanao Shiho, al que entrega el trabajo realizado: personal pero no íntimo; preguntas sobre música, pero tratadas de manera diferente; una entrevista muy cuidada, pero con su toque encantador. De todas formas, Itachi sabe que eso solo será el cincuenta por ciento de lo que realmente saldrá cuando esté con ella. La mejor entrevista es la que surge de la improvisación cuando dos personas entablan una conversación con tranquilidad. El guión sólo está para dar seguridad por si l mente se queda en blanco.

Su jefe termina de inspeccionar el trabajo y sonríe complacido:

-Esto está muy bien. No cabe duda de que serás un gran periodista y que pronto emigrarás de esta pequeña redacción.

El halago de Kanao Shiho produce una gran sonrisa en Itachi, aunque no puede evitar mirar el reloj con algo de ansiedad.

-Son las cuatro y cuarto; tiene que estar al llegar -señala el jefe.

Pero a las cuatro y media Miku no ha llegado. Ni a las cinco menos cuarto. Tampoco a las cinco la joven cantante ha aparecido en la redacción. Itachi se muerde las uñas. No puede creerse lo que le está pasando. Cada vez mas inquieto, espera al tiempo que mira su reloj a cada minuto.

Ya es seguro que llegará tarde a su encuentro con Hinata. En un intento desesperado entra en el MSN de su ordenador para ver si ella está conectada y poder avisarla de que se va a retrasar. Pero la chica no está.

Tensión. Nervios. Las cinco y cuarto. "Mierda las cinco y media". Hinata ya debe estar allí esperándole, con su mochila de las Supernenas. "¡La rosa!".

Ni se había acordado en toda la tarde de ella. El día anterior había comprado una docena de rosas que regaló a su madre. Nadie se dio cuenta de que de que, en lugar de doce rosas, había trece. Una de más, para su identificación personal.

"¡Qué clásico!", le había dicho ella. Sí, realmente Itachi se consideraba un clásico, pero adaptado a la época en la que vivía. Podía oír tanto a Metallica como a Rihanna, a Laura Pausini como a El Barrio. Leía tanto a Agatha Christie como a Ruiz Zafón, a Pérez Reverte como a Stephen King. Le quedaban tan bien las chquetas de sport como los pantalones vaqueros rotos. Era un chico preparado para vivir lo que le tocase vivir y en cualquier circunstancia. Tan indefinible como impredecible. En la Facultad lo decían: lo que hoy en día te hace triunfar es la versatilidad y ser polifacético. Y él lo era.

-¡Ya está aquí! -grita Kanao Shiho desde la puerta de su despacho. La chica que trabaja en recepción se lo acaba de comunicar. Acto seguido el jefe corre para recibir a la invitada.

Itachi suspira y se dirige a la entrada de la redacción. Por la puerta entran conversando amigablemente Kanao Shiho y el representante de la chica, Kiyoteru Hiyama, vestido con chaqueta y corbata. Miku solo sonríe, sin decir nada.

-Perdónenos el retraso. Hemos tenido una entrevista en una emisora de radio justo en el otro extremo de la ciudad que ha acabado tardísimo. Apenas hemos comido un Sándwich cada uno.

-No se preocupe. Ya sabemos cómo son estas cosas de los medios. Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Itachi, que en esos momentos se había unido al trío, arquea las cejas, aunque tata de disimular su disgusto.

-Ah, Itachi, estás aquí -dice Kanao cogiendo del brazo a su pupilo-. Este en Itachi Kinuta, el periodista que le va a hacer la entrevista a Miku.

El joven estrecha la mano del representante y luego, algo confuso, le da dos besos a la cantante, a la que en un principio también se había propuesto saludar con la mano.

Miku es en persona mucho más guapa que en las fotos que Itachi había estado examinando toda la tarde. Emana como una luz con su presencia y su rostro transmite calma. Tiene una sonrisa inmensa y sus ojos no pueden ser mas bellos, de ese tono aguamarina pura. Es pequeñita, de esas personas que suelen ir diciendo que las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños. Lo único que podría desentonar era su pelo de igual tono que sus ojos y, sin embargo, a ella le queda como si fuera suyo natural. Unque en sus actuaciones suele vestir más estrafalaria con multitud de estilos, a la entrevista ha ido con unos jeans ajustados de color oscuro y una camiseta roja y negra bastante discreta.

En sus manos lleva una torera vaquera a juego con el pantalón.

-Bueno, chicos, os dejamos solos para que os concentréis en la entrevista -señala el jefe, invitando al agente a pasar a su despacho para dar más privacidad al trabajo de Itachi. Kanao sabe que en el cara a cara a solas, el muchacho gana mucho.

Cuando se quedan solos , Itachi invita a la joven a que se siente en un sofá al fondo de la redacción. Él acerca otro y se sitúa enfrente de ella.

-Antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas por el retraso -se anticipa Miku-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. He visto tu cara cuando tu jefe ha dicho que no importaba. Seguro que tienes algo que hacer...

-No te preocupes, solamente estaba preparando la entrevista -miente Itachi.

La chica lo mira a los ojos y esboza una simpática sonrisa

-Bueno, no insisto más. Comencemos. Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos.

Itachi asiente y pone en marcha la grabadora.

La entrevista resulta tal y como pretendía. Amena, divertida, personal sin llegar a intimar en la vida de Miku. Es incluso algo atrevida. Lo cierto es que aquella joven de veinte años, que aparenta tener dieciséis, durante casi una hora hace olvidar a Itachi que tiene la cita que llevaba soñando desde hace dos meses. Una conversación encantadora.

-Pues ya está. Hemos terminado -dice el periodista cerrando la libreta en la que ha estado apuntando unos datos importantes. Luego pulsa el stop de la grabadora y la deja encima de su mesa.

-Ha sido muy agradable -señala ella, levantándose del sillón-. Una cosa, Itachi, ¿tienes coche?

Este lo mira sorprendido.

-No.

-Vale, entonces dime adónde te llevo.

La cara del chico es de desconcierto absoluto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos... No perdamos más tiempo, he venido en mi coche. ¡Corre! Luego vendré a por Kiyoteru.

Miku coge de la mano a Itachi y ambos salen corriendo de la redacción. Y continúan corriendo en la calle. Paran dos segundos a respirar y siguen corriendo hasta llegar a Audi más peculiar de toda la ciudad. Itachi se queda boquiabierto cuando ve aquel coche de color turquesa mate con la capota negra.

-¡Hace juego con tu pelo! -bromea sonriente.

La chica no dice nada, pero también sonríe.

En el camino, el joven le cuenta por encima, sin entrar en detalles como que Hinata y él no se han visto. La chica de pelo aguamarina y ojos a juego escucha atentamente y conduce lo más deprisa que puede hasta el lugar en el que Hinata e Itachi deberían haberse reunido hace más de una hora y cuarto.

-¡Espera! ¡Para ahí un momento! -grita él de improviso.

Miku obedece y aparca rápidamente en doble fila. Itachi se baja enseguida y a los dos minutos vuelve con una rosa roja en la mano.

-Un chico clásico -ríe ella. Y sigue conduciendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el punto de encuentro.

Por fin llegan.

-Me quedo aquí. Muchas gracias, Miku -dice bajándose del coche y asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Que tengas suerte, Itachi. Y s ella no te perdona, yo te hago un justificante.

Y la joven del pelo color turquesa, número uno en todas las listas musicales del país, guiña un ojo, aprieta el acelerador y se aleja de allí.

Itachi corre hasta el lugar exacto donde dos días antes habían concertado la cita.

Mira a un lado y a otro, alrededor y a lo lejos. Busca entre la gente sentada en los bancos cercanos. Pero Hinata no está. Era de esperar...

"Habrá pensado que soy un capullo y que me he echado atrás".

Vistzo al reloj. Tardísimo. Resopla. Vuelve a mirar hacia todas partes. Nada. No hay esperanza.

-Joven... -Una voz delicada, acompañada de una mano en su hombro, sorprende a Itachi en su espalda.

El chico se gira para encontrarse ante una anciana con un organillo y un recipiente lleno de barquillos.

-Dígame señora... -pregunta el periodista algo desconcertado.

-¿Está buscando a alguien, verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Ha visto usted a una joven morena con mochila?

-Con esa descripción, a muchas. Esto está lleno de jovencitas..., pero una se ha pasado delante de mí más de una hora mirando el reloj. Se metió en aquella cafetería hace un rato -dice la anciana señalando al Starbuck-. Lo que no te puedo garantizar es que continúe allí ahora mismo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señora!

Itachi corre todo lo veloz que puede, saltándose incluso los semáforos y oyendo algún que otro insulto de algún que otro conductor al cruzar la calle cuando no debía. Entra en el Starbucks como si de un corredor de cien metros lisos se tratase. Tres jóvenes alemanas o inglesas que hacen cola para pedir su bebida se le quedan mirando. Entonces ve la escalera y, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, llega hasta arriba donde una joven no puede esquivarlo y termina dando con su trasero en el suelo. Itachi consigue quedarse de pie. La rosa se le resbala de la mano. Al ver aquella mochila de las Supernenas y la mirada de aquella chica comprende que su cita con Hinata acaba de comenzar. Él también la mira y sonríe.

-Perdona por el retraso, amor. Encantado. Soy Itachi.

Hinata tarda en reaccionar. Ante sí está el chico con el que lleva hablando dos meses. Dos meses de broma, risas, iconos, canciones, juegos, palabras. Muchas palabras. Pero ni siquiera se habían visto nunca. Ni una foto. Nada. Sin embargo, ella estaba convenida de que le gustaba. Y ahora lo tenía de pie a su lado. Como en un sueño. Irreal.

Itachi le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata lo mira a los ojos. Es realmente guapo. Más tal vez de lo que ella había pensado.

-N-no..., p-puedo yo sola -dice con seriedad, al tiempo que nota que poco a poco le va subiendo el color a la cara.

Itachi no puede dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Es muy guapa. Más tal vez de lo que él había pensado.

La chica se levanta como puede, ayudándose con ambas manos. Con la cara roja, se coloca la falda y la camiseta y la falda en su sitio, se peina con los dedos un poco el pelo y baja por las escaleras intentando serenarse, sin decir nada.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Itachi, siguiéndola de cerca, tras recoger la rosa del suelo-. Todo ha sido por...

-T-tranquilo, n-no d-digas n-nada -le interrumpe ella dándose la vuelta y mirándole con una tímida sonrisa -. Has venido..., tarde, pero has venido: e-eso es lo que cuenta.

El joven periodista no aparta la mirada de la suya. Tiene ganas de besarla.

-¿E-eso e-es p-para m-mí, no? -pregunta ella, señalando la rosa que Itachi llevaba en la mano.

Él asiente sin hablar y se la da. Hinata inspira el aroma de la flor y cierra los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sonríe y, con un tímido gesto, le coge la mano. Él, sorprendido, la aprieta suavemente y también sonríe. Y así, cogidos de la mano, salen de la cafetería.

Ya es noche cerrada. Caminan por la ciudad unidos, enlazados, como una pareja. A la luz de las farolas, con el brillo de la luna en una noche despejada y con el ruido de los coches y de las motos de fondo. Los ruidos de la noche no impiden que ellos se sientan solos. Únicos. En perfecta armonía. Como si nada más existiesen Hinata e Itachi. Itachi y Hinata. Como si fueran novios de toda la vida.

-Así que has tenido que entrevistar a Miku... -comenta ella, caminando de espaldas unos pasos por delante, sin apartar los ojos de él, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sí. Es realmente guapo.

-Eso es. Es muy simpática.

-Me encanta su canción. -Y la chica empieza a cantar con su suave voz _Anoche fue una buena noche_. Itachi sonríe y tararea en su mente el tema.

-Además, ella ha sido la que me ha traído en coche.

-¿De verdad que te has montado con Miku en su propio coche?

-Sí, y tendrías que verlo.

-¿Está bien?

-¡Genial! Un Audi deportivo de color turquesa. Nunca vi nada igual.

-No, tonto. Hablaba de ella..., que si es tan guapa como parece en las fotos y en la tele.

Itachi no dice nada y piensa bien la respuesta. Realmente Miku le ha parecido mucho mejor en persona que en todas las fotos y vídeos que había visto. Sinceramente, la pequeña cantante es una chica preciosa.

-Norma. Es una chica normal -termina respondiendo.

-Mientes -refunfuña ella, pero en seguida la sonrisa le vuelve a iluminar el rostro-. Seguro que es más guapa que yo.

Itachi se pone la mano en la barbilla y se la frota.

-Pues ahora que lo dices..., quizá. De hecho, cuando hemos llegado adonde había quedado contigo, le he dicho que siguiera para delante, que quería cenar con ella. Pero tenía otra entrevista...

-¡B-baka! -dice Hinata, poniéndose roja y dándose la vuelta como enfadada. De un giro brusco hace el intento de golpearle.

Itachi la esquiva y corre divertido, alejándose de ella. Cuando la chica le va a dar alcance, él acelera un poco y se vuelve a escapar. Y así una vez tras otra, hasta que finalmente se deja atrapar y se abrazan. Su primer abrazo.

-E-estoy cansada. M-me ha-has hecho co-correr mucho. N-no te ha valido con t-tenerme una hora de pie e-esperándote: ahora, a-además, t-tengo que correr detrás de ti.

-Sentémonos allí.

Es un banco vacío en una pequeña plazoleta con una fuente iluminada detrás. Se oye de fondo cómo caen los chorros de agua regando el suelo de la fuente lleno de monedas. Hinata se sienta en al banco y, cuando Itachi se va a sentar a su lado, pone la mano para evitarlo.

-Espera

El joven no entiende que ocurre. ¿Se ha enfadado?

-¿No quieres que me siente a tu lado?

-Desfila para mí- dice ella con un impulso que ni se lo cree.

Itachi no sabe si reírse o tomárselo a broma

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Acaso t-tú ves que t-tenga cara de chiste?- dice ella, roja como un tomate-. D-desfila. Q-quiero com-comprovar s-si e-esas d-descripciones que hacías de t-ti mismo en... en el MSN e-eran c-ciertas.

El joven se echa a reír, pero acepta dándose por vencido.

-De acuerdo. Pero luego tú, ¿vale? Promételo.

Hinata acepta la condición, pero no puede estar más roja. Cruza los dedos, le da un disimulado besito y lo promete.

Itachi se coloca enfrente y comienza a caminar en línea recta. No lo hace mal. Hinata cruza las piernas y mira con atención.

-Q-quítate la chaqueta -le dice.

Itachi se quita la chaqueta, se la cuelga de un hombro y continúa desfilando. Va y viene. Se acerca y se aleja. La luz que embellece la fuente lo ilumina. Hinata no le quita el ojo de encima ni por un momento. Finalmente el chico se detiene ante ella esperando el veredicto.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmmmm... Cierto, tienes los hombros anchos. Creo que si, mides un metro ochenta y tres, como decías. También parece que no me has mentido con el peso, pero... -iba a decir Hinata, mas roja que un tomate.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-T-tu... tu...- Hinata respira profundamente, no se cree tan valiente, pero finalmente habla-. T-tu..., t-tienes... u-un... b-bonito... c-culo...

Itachi no puede evitar una carajada mientrs se vuelve a acercar a Hinata:

-Ahora tú. Lo prometiste.

-E-espera, aún no... Agachate.

El joven suspira. No entiende, pero obedece. Tiene su cara justo enfrente de la chica.

-Mírame fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos sostienen la mirada unos segundos. Unos segundos larguísimos. Unos segundos sin fin.

-Sí, son negros- dice ella por fin.

Pero sus miradas no se desvían. Sus ojos siguen fijos, los de cada uno en los del otro. Los ojos de ónice de Itachi. Los ojos de un ténue lavanda de Hinata. Uno perdido en el otro.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -pregunta Itachi.

-N-no hace falta, amor. P-puedes b-besarme.

Hinata acerca sus labios a los de Itachi y los roza un instante con los suyos para terminar dándole un primer beso rápido. Luego, otro más largo y profundo. El tercero supera al segundo. Y así fue cómo, con la luz de la luna en en una noche despejada, con el ruido del agua de una fuente como banda sonora, Hinata e Itachi se dieron su primer beso.

* * *

**Si, ya se, esa pareja no se lleva, pero todo se enderezará, esta historia es muy larga, así que paciencia os pido.**

**Mandadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, para saberlas y tenerlas en cuenta**

**Sayônara!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Canciones para Hinata.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_Esa misma noche de un día cualquiera de marzo._

Hinata gira la llave d la puerta de su casa. Es tarde. Para ella, muy tarde. Sabe que le espera una buena bronca, pero le da igual. No hay ninguna regañina que no valga una noche como aquella.

Momentos antes, en el taxi de vuelta a casa, acompañada por él, suena su móvil. La quinta llamada. Esta vez lo coge, haciéndole un gesto a Itachi como diciendo "menuda la que me va a caer". El chico junta las anos y le pide perdón.

-Ya estoy ahí, mamá. Me he retrasado haciendo los deberes en casa de Tenten.

-¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Por qué no me has cogido el móvil antes?

-No lo había oído. Perdona.

-¡Llevo una hora llamándote! ¡Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía! Solo tienes dieciséis años... No puedes estar a esta hora por ahí. ¡Mañana tienes clase!

-Sois unos exagerados. Y tengo casi diecisiete, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Exagerados?

-Mamá, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ahí en nada.

-¿Cómo que no puedes hablar? ¿Pero dónde demonios estás?

-Ya llego. Un beso mamá. -Y cuelga.

Entra lenta y silenciosamente en casa, pero el oído de unos padres esperando a su hija es tan fino como el de un murciélago. Y ambos salen del salón al mismo tiempo. Al mismo paso. Un, dos, paso ligero. Los dos con la misma cara de enfado.

-¡Castigada un mes! -Es lo primero que sale de la boca de su madre.

-¿Un mes? Creo que eres demasiado buena, Hanako. ¡Dos meses como mínimo!

-Me parece bien, Hiashi. Dos meses sin salir de tu habitación.

Hinata refunfuña. Sabe que ahora es mejor no decir nada. Mañana pedirá perdón, prometerá que no lo volverá a hacer más y sus padres se olvidarán del castigo.

-Y ahora sube a tu cuarto. Y nada de ordenador ni televisión. ¡Ni una luz encendida en cinco minutos!

La chica no dice nada y sube a su habitación haciendo sonar sus botas a cada paso, en cada escalón. Sabe que sus padres tienen razón. Al menos esta vez sí la tienen. Pero tiene que fingir estar enfadada. Sin embargo, por dentro, en su interior, su corazón está dando saltos de felicidad. No puede dejar de pensar en los labios de Itachi. En su boca. En sus caricias. En cómo, abrazados, le acariciaba el pelo y se estremecía. ¿Se estaba enamorando?

Hinata entra a su habitación y se lanza a la cabecera de la cama. Coje a su pequeño zorro de peluche y lo abraza.

-¡Kurama! -grita, achuchando a su compañero de almohada, de sueños, de sueos que ahora empiezan a hacerse realidad.

Hinata acuesta a Kurama a su lado, se da la vuelta, coloca las manos detrás de la nuca y mira al techo de la habitación. Todo está oscuro. Solo una leve luz baña su habitación: la luz de la noche. Qué sensación más maravillosa tiene dentro... En ese instante un leve "toc toc" suena en la puerta. Hinata se incorpora y se sienta en la cama. ¡Uff, sus padres otra vez!

-Pasad.

La puerta se abre despacio. No son sus padres: una pequeña figura de larga cabellera marrón y un pijamita de Hello Kitty entra y eniende la luz.

-Hanabi, ¿que haces despierta?

-Solo queria darte las buenas noches.

Su hermana pequeña se acerca a la cama, la abraza y le da un beso.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

-¿Por qué te gritan papá y mamá? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

-Pues... -Hinata, no sabe que contestar a su hermana de cinco años-, sí.

-¿Y te han castigado?

-Sí.

-Onee, ¿porque tienes esa sonrisa en la cara todo el rato si te han castigado?

Hinata suelta una carcajada.

-Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás. Ahora..., ¡a la cama!

Hanabi le da otro beso y sale de la habitación.

La niña no entiende muy bien lo que su hermana mayor le acaba de decir, pero piensa que ojalá sus padres la próxima vez que ella se porte mal le pongan el mismo castigo que a Hinata. ¡Ella también quiere estar tan feliz como su hermana!

* * *

_En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, esa noche de un día cualquiera de marzo._

Fin.

Fascinante. Precioso. Genial -ttebayo!

A Naruto se le agotan los adjetivos para calificar la novela que acaba de terminar de leer: _Perdona si te llamo amor_. Escondido bajo la tímida luz del flexo de su habitación y saborea el agridulce sabor del final. Por un lado, se siente contento de haber encontrado el libro, la historia. Por otro, no hay mas páginas, Niki y Alessandro dejan de existir.

En ese momento le viene a la cabeza la chica de la cafetería. A decir verdad, la ha tenido en la cabeza desde que la vio buscando algo en aquella graciosa mochila de las Supernenas. Es preciosa. Especial. Se ríe al recordar el golpe que se dio contra la mesa. Sus ojos se encontraron bajo la mesa cuando se agachaba a recoger el libro. El mismo libro que él estaba leyendo. ¿Seria cosa del destino? Una serendipia. Como en aquella película, _Serendipity_, en la que el destino marca el camino de John Cusack y Kate Beckinsale. Naruto se levanta de la cama y va hacia la mesa en que tiene el ordenador. Lo enciende y rápidamente entra en el MSN en busca de la dirección de la desconocida del Starbucks. Sin embargo, no hay nadie que le haya añadido a su lista de contactos. Mira en su correo electrónico. Publicidad y más publicidad, pero ningún e-mail.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que le iba a agregar? Tal vez hasta le haya molestado el cambiar de libros. Quizá esa chica se ha reído de él cuando ha visto lo que había escrito en la última página. Seguramente piense que es un idiota. Un idiota iluso

Entonces Naruto siente vergüenza de sí mismo, de su acto, de su romanticismo... Pero él es así: no puede evitarlo

El deseo de desahogarse recorre su cuerpo. Sabe qué es lo que necesita. Se acerca a una funda donde guarda su tesoro más valioso. Lo toma y sale de la habitación. Camina por el estrecho pasillo que finaliza en una escalera. Arriba, en el techo hay una pequeña trampilla. La abre y sube. La noche es estrellada, despejada, con una luna brillante. La ciudad está muy bonita desde esa pequeña ladera donde vive desde hace unos meses. Alejada, pero al mimo tiempo cerca de todo. Siente una ligera brisa fría que penetra en él haciéndole temblar, pero no le importa: merece la pena.

El joven apoya su espalda contra la pared y coloca los labios dulcemente sobre la lengüeta de la boquilla. Agarra con delicadeza aquel cuerpo plateado y comienza a hacerlo sonar. Y durante unos minutos Naruto se entrega a su saxofón y a la música.

* * *

_En una zona más céntrica de la ciudad, aproximadamente a la misma hora en que Naruto hace sonar su saxo._

Paga al taxista y, con paso firme entra en su edificio. Sube en ascensor hasta la planta en la que tiene su pequeño apartamento donde, dese hace unas semanas, vive solo. Llega hasta su puerta, abre y entra. Todo lo hace con una sonrisa en la boca. A veces hasta silba feliz aquella canción: _Ilusionas mi corazón_.

Itachi se quita la chaqueta y cuidadosamente la deja en el perchero de la entrada. Está exultante. Todo ha ido perfecto. Demasiado perfecto quizá. Ella es mejor incluso de lo que había imaginado. Si le gustaba antes, ahora... Su corazón late muy deprisa cuando piensa en esa noche mágica.

Mira su reloj. Es muy tarde y mañana tiene que madrugar. La realidad nos hace despertar de los sueños. ¡Pero esto no ha sido un sueño! Aquello ha sido real... Hinata es real. Ya no es solo la chica invisible que había conquistado un trocito de su corazón: ahora es una persona que pertenece ya a su realidad. Y sabe cómo huele. Sabe cómo siente. Sabe cómo besa.

Esta noche soñará con ella, está seguro.

Antes tiene que dormirse. Debe hacerlo porque si no, mañana no rendirá en el trabajo. Sí, a las siete se despertará. Busca el móvil para programar la alarma a esa hora. ¿Dónde está? Sí, en la chaqueta. Regresa hasta el perchero y lo encuentra en uno de los bolsillos. Está apagado. Se debió desconectar durante la velada con Hinata. Unos segundos después de encenderlo, un pitido anuncia que ha recibido llamadas perdidas. Tres, y las tres de u mismo número. Las tres de un número desconocido.

Mira de nuevo el reloj y considera que es muy tarde para devolver la llamada. Mañana lo hará desde el trabajo.

Lo que no sabe Itachi es que la persona que le ha llamado jugará un papel importante en los próximos días.

* * *

**¿Quién habrá llamado a Itachi?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones, me animan a seguir adaptando esta novela, que espero que os guste.**

**¡Sayônara, lectoras y lectores!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola chicas y chicos. El motivo por el cual intento actualizar cuanto antes este fic es que es muy largo.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, un día cualquiera de marzo._

Tres chicas bromean sentadas sobre las mesas de un aula de primero de Bachiller. Ríen sin reparos, gritan y susurran, hablan de mil y un rumores suyos, pero principalmente de otros. Como los cotilleos sobre el chico de la clase de al lado, del que se rumorea que es gay. Parece ser que otros dos se han liado en un baño del instituto. A aquella rubia dicen las malas lenguas que le gusta el de Química. Y la morena de al lado, ¿no tenía antes las tetas más pequeñas? Seguro que son operadas. La campana suena anunciando que las clases van a comenzar. A primera, Matemáticas.

-¿Y Hinata? -pregunta Saku al advertir que su amiga aún no ha llegado.

-Se habrá quedado dormida. No creo que haya pegado ojo anoche. Seguro que no ha parado de...

Ino se calla a tiempo. Kakashi Sensei aparece en esos momentos por la puerta. Las tres continúan sentadas sobre las mesas, que ni tan siquiera son sus lugares en clase.

-Buenos días, Sugus. ¿Pueden hacer el favor de sentarse como personas normales?

El hombre inventó la silla por algún motivo. Si son tan amables y generosas, cada una a su sitio.

_Sugus: _ese era el apodo que aquel hombre de treinta y muchos años había puesto al cuarteto que ocupaba la esquina izquierda del final de la clase.

-Profe, ¿por qué nos has llamado _Sugus? -_quiso saber Sakura el primer día que oyó su nuevo mote.

-Porque estoy cansado de nombraros una por una cada vez que os llamo la atención. Así me ahorro trabajo -señaló aquel hombre sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Ah, pero ¿por qué precisamente _Sugus? _¿Es porque estamos tan buenas como esos caramelos, eh, profe? -intervino Ino, guiñándole un ojo a su maestro.

-Eso que lo decidan vuestros novios. Sois Sugus porque cada día vais vestidas de colorines y a veces me cuesta tragaros. Como me pasa a mí con algunos Sugus.

El resto de la clase rompió a carcajadas mientras las cuatro chicas enrojecieron, aunque también terminaron riendo como los demás y aceptando con humor la nueva denominación de Kakashi Sensei. Saku, Ino y Tenten por fin se bajan de las mesas y ocupan sus asientos. Kakashi sensei está a punto de cerrar la puerta para comenzar la clase cuando a toda velocidad, y por el hueco que aún queda, Hinata entra en clase.

-Señorita Hyûga, la clase de Educación Física es a cuarta hora -indica inexpresivo aquel hombre-. Ahora toca Matemáticas, ¿recuerda? Con la participación estelar de sus amigas las derivadas.

-P-perdona, profe. U-un atasco con el coche.

-Espero que le hayan hecho el control de alcoholemia. Ocupe su lugar habitual y respire hondo.

Hinata no hace caso a la ironía de su profesor y camina hacia su mesa. La verdad es que se ha quedado dormida y ha perdido el autobús. Su padre la ha tenido que llevar al instituto y en el trayecto apenas han cruzado palabra. Está reciente la bronca de anoche. "Todo a su tiempo", piensa la chica. La cuarta Sugus completa el grupo ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas. Las tres sostienen una media sonrisa en sus maquilladas bocas. Paula no sabe qué pasa.

-¿Qué? -Se mira el pantalón, pero la cremallera de su vaquero está cerrada-. ¿Porqué me miráis así?

Tenten toma la palabra.

-Chicas, ¿vosotras qué opináis? ¿Pensáis que lo ha hecho?

-¿Que si he hecho qué? -pregunta Hinata sin entender nada.

-Que si te tiraste a tu amigo invisible -suelta Ino.

El chico que está justo delante de Tenten gira la cabeza y la mira con cara de asombro. Luego exhibe una sonrisilla.

-¡Mira para adelante! -le ordena la joven, que acompaña su indicación con un gesto de su dedo corazón.

El muchacho obedece y se reanuda la conversación entre las amigas con el ruido de fondo de las explicaciones del sensei.

-Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te lo tiraste o no? -insiste Ino, hablando ahora mucho más bajito.

-Noooo -dice Paula en un tono casi inaudible, se está empezando a poner roja.

-¿Te tiró él? -vuelve a preguntar la más interesada del guipo por esos asuntos.

-Creo que no se dice así, Diana -señala Saku.

-Ya salió la profesora de Lengua... ¡Qué más da como se diga! ¿Hubo mambo?

-Que noooo... -Hinata ya no sabe cómo decirlo.

Tenten observa a su amiga y, al verla tan azorada, trata de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Déjala ya, Ino. Cariño, ¿lo pasaste bien, verdad?

La protagonista de la mañana asiente mientras sonríe. Y en voz baja les cuenta por encima su cita con Itachi.

-¡Qué romántico! -dice entusiasmada Sakura tras oír atentamente la historia de Hinata.

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien así, cariño -añade Tenten.

-¡Y encima tiene buen culo! Las hay con suerte... -interviene Ino-. Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Se puede decir que ya sois novios? -pregunta mientras le quita el envoltorio a un caramelo y se lo mete en la boca.

El sensei llama para que salga a la pizarra a Kabuto, el chico que está justo delante de Ino y con el que antes ha tenido la discusión.

-Pues... s-supongo q-que... s-sí -dice dubitativa Hinata.

-Da igual la denominación: es tu chico y ya está. ¿Qué más da la palabra que uséis para definiros? -comenta Tenten.

-Claro, lo importante es que os queráis, qué salgáis juntos, qué disfrutéis juntos...

-...y qué tengáis sexo juntos... —interrumpe Ino a Sakura, tras dar una sonora chupada a su caramelo y elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-Shhhhh. -Es el sonido que las otras tres Sugus hacen a la vez después de oír a su amiga.

-¿Qué he dicho? Está claro que estos dos..., ¿o no, Hinata?

-Déjala ya, mujer. No la atosigues con eso.

-L-lo acabo de c-conocer, Ino. ¿N-no t-te parece un p-poco pronto?

-Llevas dos meses hablando con él. Llegáis, os veis, os coméis a besos... Y el tío tiene buen culo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Pues querrá más cosas, Hinata. No todo es sexo, sexo, sexo.

-Claro que no, Ten. Pero somos jóvenes y tenemos que disfrutar. Si no lo hacemos ahora, ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer?

-Déjala que lo haga cuando ella quiera y esté preparada -dice Sakura muy bajito.

Hinata respira hondo. No sabe cómo pararlas. A veces, se siente un poco agobiada por la cuestión de su virginidad: es la única virgen del grupo. No es que no le apetezca hacerlo, es que aún no ha encontrado al chico adecuado para su primera vez. Muchas dudas absorben su mente ¿Es demasiado exigente? ¿Está preparada? ¿Podría ser Itac el primero?

-C-chicas, d-dejadlo, ya s-se verá... -concluye Hinata con una mueca divertida, aunque sin dejar a un lado sus pensamientos más íntimos.

-Claro, cariño, tú no tengas prisa... -señala Tenten mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Y las cuatro Sugus se quedan en silencio por primera vez en lo que va de clase. Kabuto no ha conseguido resolver bien el problema que el profesor de Matemáticas le ha puesto en la pizarra y vuelve cabizbajo a su sitio. Cuando llega a su asiento se encuentra la mirada de Ino, que está encantada con su caramelo. Ella se da cuenta de que el joven la observa y le guiña un ojo. Luego le lanza un beso imaginario. El muchacho sonríe, pero vuelve a ponerse serio cuando Ino repite el gesto con el dedo corazón que le hizo anteriormente. Kabuto se sienta y mira hacia adelante.

-Bueno, ya que el virtuoso señor Kabuto no nos ha conseguido resolver este ejercicio, propio de mi sobrino que tiene siete años y medio, probaremos fortuna y le daremos la alternativa al señor Kinuta. Así que, Sai Kinuta, suba al escenario e ilústrenos.

Sai no se entera del aviso del profesor. Desde el otro extremo de la clase tiene los ojos puestos en ella. Cuando cree que le mira, rápidamente los aparta y huye de aquellos ojos de un color lavanda suave. Está desesperado. Siente tanto por dentro cuando la ve reír,

hablar, caminar, que no sabe ni cómo explicar sus emociones. Nota una punzada en su interior y un nudo en la garganta que a veces no le deja ni respirar.

-Señor Kinuta, puede dejar de estar en la lunay acudir al encerado...

El chico ve que su hermana, desde la otra punta del aula, le está haciendo gestos para que espabile y salga a resolver la derivada. Por fin se da cuenta y, como quien despierta de un largo sueño, vuelve a la realidad. Con torpeza, dando algún que otro bandazo, se dirige a la pizarra. En el camino sigue pensando que no puede continuar así, que tiene que hacer algo. Lleva mucho tiempo tratando de decidirse a romper su silencio y cree que es el momento. Sí, decidido: tiene que decirle a Hinata que la quiere, que la ama por encima de todo en este mundo. Tiene que hablar. Su corazón así se lo indica.

Pero el corazón de Mario, ese corazón de adolescente enamorado se hará añicos en cuestión de horas.

* * *

_Esa misma mañana de ese día de marzo, en la redacción de una revista de música._

Itahi ha llegado temprano, como tenía pensado. Quería cuanto antes ponerse a redactar la entrevista que el día anterior había hecho a Miku. Desde las nueve de la mañana lleva oyendo en su grabadora la conversación con la cantante. Incluso grabada, su voz suena bonita. Sí, sin duda Miku tiene algo especial. Puede o no gustar su música, pero es indudable que transmite. Y en persona, mucho más.

-¿Cómo llevas el precio de la fama? ¿Ha cambiado tu vida desde que eres popular?

Itachi recuerda que en ese momento Miku hizo una pausa pensado bien la respuesta que iba a dar.

-Sí, ha cambiado -responde rotunda-. He oído a personas que cuando explican algo parecido a lo que a mí me ha ocurrido, cuentan que hacen las mismas cosas, se ven con las mismas personas que antes, tienen los mismos gustos..., solo que ahora son conocidos. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Mi vida ha cambiado completamente. Mis amigos de toda la vida me miran de otra forma. Piensan que porque salgo en la tele o vendo discos soy distinta. Me tratan con un respeto que no debieran. Porque yo soy igual que ellos -guarda silencio, pero no como una invitación a la otra persona a hablar sino para reflexionar sobre lo que está diciendo; finalmente continúa -: y ligo menos que antes -suelta de repente con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ligas menos?

-Sí,mucho menos. La popularidad infunde respeto. Y no me gusta, porque no soy ningún referente para nadie, no lo merezco. Fumo, de vez en cuando bebo, no escribo mis canciones... Sin embargo, me he convertido en una especie de icono pop. Creen que no he roto un plato en mi vida. Y lo cierto es que llevo unas cuantas vajillas destrozadas...

Itachi admira la sinceridad de su acompañante. En su corta experiencia como periodista está acostumbrado a que la gente acuda a los tópicos de siempre para solventar una entrevista: la típica promoción para vender discos. Miku no es así, no huye de la verdad ni dice lo políticamente correcto. Tampoco la ve como una de esas personas que dicen ser sinceras porque dicen lo que piensan. Lo que uno piensa no tiene por qué ser la realidad ni tiene por qué ser sincero. Definitivamente, ella es distinta a las demás.

-Y a ti, ¿te ha cambiado la vida? -pregunta Miku. Recuerda bien esta parte de la

conversación. Se sorprendió mucho tras ser él mismo el preguntado. Pese a que Ángel llevaba las entrevistas al terreno del diálogo, no al típico pregunta-respuesta, no entraba en el guión que Miku quisiera saber sobre él.

-Pues sí, me ha cambiado.

-¿Desde que eres periodista?

-Sí -afirma el joven-. Me he mudado hace poco, dependo de mí mismo y tengo algo de dinero en mi bolsillo, aunque ahora soy yo el que lo gana. Pero sobre todo he cambiado personalmente. Ser periodista es mi vocación, y me siento realizado al haber llegado a la meta. Me siento bien.

Recuerda que en ese instante sus ojos negros se encontraron con los ojos aguamarina de Miku y por un momento sintió rubor, pero al mismo tiempo confianza. La burbuja imaginaria de la que tanto se habla se había roto: la separación entre ambos no era la suficiente. Pero no le importaba demasiado, y tampoco a ella parecía importarle. En la grabadora no se oye nada. Es un instante de silencio mutuo. Dicen que si se puede estar en silencio junto a una persona sin sentirse incómodo es que realmente existe química entre ambos. Eso es lo que parecía pasarles a Itachi y Miku. Itachi pulsa el stop de la grabadora. Piensa ahora en Hinata. ¿Existía esa química también entre ellos? Eso parecía. La noche anterior había sido como un sueño. Todo como en una película de Julia Roberts o de Hugh Grant. Seguramente, si hicieran la película de su cita de anoche, de los últimos dos meses, el resultado sería una comedia romántica. El tropiezo, la rosa por el suelo, la fuente, el desfile..., el beso. El primer beso. Posiblemente, ahí el director gritaría "corten". Posiblemente, la película de Hinata e Itachi terminaría con el primer roce de sus labios y una música romántica de fondo con cierto toque pop, como ___Anoche fue una buena noche__. _Depronto siente unas ganas enormes de verla. -Baja de tu nube, Itachi. El joven periodista no se ha percatado de la llegada de su jefe.

-Estoy en plena tierra firme, con los pies siempre en el suelo -señala el chico, dando un par de golpes en el suelo, zapateando con ambos pies. ¿Qué desea?

-Pues hay novedades. Tengo dos noticias para ti: una buena y una mala. -"Un poco peliculero", piensa Itachi.

-Empecemos por la buena, entonces.

-Te doy la tarde libre.

-¡Vaya, sí que está generoso...! ¡Gracias! ¿Y la mala?

-Te necesito esta noche. Ángel frunce el ceño extrañado.

-¿Para?

-Ha llamado el representante de Miku. Ayer al final no hicimos las fotos para la revista. No sé dónde fuisteis ni quiero saberlo, pero dejamos el trabajo por la mitad.

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con las fotos? Ya se encarga de eso Yamato.

-Sí, él, como siempre, hará las fotos. Pero quieren que tú estés presente.

-¿Yamato quiere que yo esté presente?

-Yamato ha aceptado, aunque no de muy buena gana. La que quiere que estés presente es Miku.

Una noticia inesperada. Ella quería que estuviese en la sesión de fotos: ¿para qué?

-Bueno. Pero ¿tiene que ser de noche?

-Sí. Héctor ya tenía la idea pensada así y no le voy a hacer cambiar sus planes de trabajo. Ellos han aceptado, así que os veréis esta noche.

En ese momento el móvil de Itachi suena. Ve el número en la pantalla, que es el mismo del que tenía ayer tres llamadas perdidas. Pide permiso para cogerlo a su jefe, que asiente y se retira a su despacho. A continuación, descuelga.

-¿Sí...? —contesta el joven.

-Hola, Itachi. Soy yo. Itachi enseguida reconoce aquella voz.

-¿Miku?

-Sí, veo que me recuerdas.

"Es complicado olvidarte cuando llevo toda la mañana oyéndote en la grabadora", piensa.

-Claro, no hace ni 24 horas que nos vimos. Mi memoria ya empieza a flojear, pero no llega a tanto. ¿Cómo tienes mi móvil?

-Llamé ayer a la redacción de tu revista y me lo dieron.

-Veo que es sencillo conseguir mi teléfono particular.

-No te creas, tuve que usar todas mis dotes. Hasta le canté a la chica que me atendió para que me creyera cuando le dije que era Katia...

-Y te creyó.

-Sí -afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo para luego hacer una de esas pausas a las que Itachi se estaba empezando a acostumbrar—. Te llamé ayer... —dijo unos segundos más tarde.

-Discúlpame. Cuando vi tus perdidas era ya muy tarde y no quise molestar.

-No me habrías molestado.

-No sabía que eras tú...

-Es natural, no tenías mi número. Tenía que habértelo dado ayer antes de despedirnos... -otro silencio, este más breve que el anterior-. Te llamé para preguntarte si habías tenido suerte con tu razón era esa. ¿Simple curiosidad? ¿Cortesía?

-Pues sí. Al final no me hizo falta ninguna justificación. Pero muchas gracias por llevarme: sin ti no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

-En realidad, si llegaste tan tarde fue por mi culpa. Me alegro de que todo saliese bien.

-Gracias.

-No solo te llamé para eso -continuó-. Te quería pedir también que vinieses a la sesión de fotos, aunque imagino que tu jefe ya te ha informado.

-Sí, me lo acaba de comunicar. No entiendo muy bien qué puedo pintar yo allí, pero iré.

-Ahora la que te da las gracias soy yo. Es muy sencillo: posiblemente, la de ayer haya sido la mejor entrevista que me han hecho en estos meses. Fue muy agradable. Quisiera que dieras tu punto de vista en las fotos.

¿"La mejor entrevista en estos meses"? Sí que era indudable que había cierta química

entre los dos. La conversación fue más una charla de amigos que una entrevista. Itachi sigue sin entender muy bien qué pintaría él en una sesión fotográfica y qué podría aportar, pero no dice nada en contra de la idea de Miku.

-Si tú crees que puedo ayudar, allí estaré.

-Gracias, Itachi. Estoy convencida de que contigo todo será más sencillo. No me gustan mucho este tipo de cosas porque me veo ridícula posando. Así me sentiré más cómoda.

-Nos vemos entonces esta noche, Katia.

-Perfecto. Un beso, Ángel. Hasta esta noche.

La cantante es la primera en colgar. Mientras, Itachi continúa con el móvil en la mano. Está pensativo. Aquella chica es realmente agradable y se siente muy cómodo con ella. Sin embargo, él ya tiene chica. Y le entusiasma. Le apetece mucho estar con Hinata. Le encantaría besarla ahora mismo. Suspira. No puede dejar de pensar en ella.

Y de repente, algo le viene a la mente. Llama a Información y solicita un número. Lo anota en un post-it amarillo y da las gracias a la operadora. Cuelga y enseguida marca el número que le acaban de facilitar. Tras dos bips, una mujer responde. La conversación dura cinco minutos escasos. Satisfecho, pero necesita algo más. Entra en el despacho de Kanao Shiho.

-Jefe, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-Sí, claro, dime, Itachi.

-Como tengo la sesión de fotos esta noche y no tengo jornada de tarde, ¿le importa que me vaya a la una? No hay demasiado trabajo.

-Claro, sin ningún problema.

-Gracias, jefe.

El joven periodista cierra la puerta del despacho de su jefe y, sonriente, se dirige a su mesa a continuar con el reportaje de la cantante del pelo de color rosa.

* * *

**¿Qué tendrá planeado Itachi?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia... mandad review. Me animan a seguir la historia y me permiten estar mas en contacto con los vosotros.**

**¡Sayônara, lectoras y lectores! **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno, aquí os traigo otro cap de "Canciones para Hinata", que espero que os vaya gustando. La historia va cogiendo ritmo poco a poco y pronto llegará el que es uno de mis momentos favoritos en esta historia.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, tan sólo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_Unas horas más tarde, ese mismo día de marzo._

"Hinata, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Siempre te he visto como una amiga, pero realmente siento algo más por ti. Me gustas mucho. Te quiero, Hinata".

¿Qué diría ella? ¿Tendría él alguna posibilidad? Quizá también estuviera enamorada en secreto de Sai. Quizá necesitaba que él diera el primer paso. Quizá.

vuelve a leer la notita que ha escrito. La recita delante del espejo del baño y la memoriza. Algo breve pero intenso: palabras sobre un sentimiento, sobre un amor oculto que no puede seguir en las profundidades de su corazón.

Le sudan las manos. Sus mejillas están un poco más sonrosadas que de costumbre. Respira con dificultad y las piernas hace rato que no cesan de temblar. Por fin va a decirle todo lo que siente. Por fin.

Sai inspira todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten, luego lo suelta con un

soplido y sale con paso firme del cuarto de baño. Se ha mojado la frente con agua fría. Camina decidido. Tiene que ser decidido. En algo así no puede dudar. Es el momento más importante de su vida. Sí, sí que lo es.

El joven enfila el pasillo que conduce, al fondo, a su clase. Allí a lo lejos, al final, en un horizonte de carpetas y mochilas, ve a Hinata. Qué guapa es. Hoy lleva el pelo ondulado, que le queda tan bien como su liso natural. Es preciosa.

Cada paso que Mario da es un mundo de sensaciones. Vive segundos de éxtasis, en los que los nervios están a flor de piel. A cada paso, Hinata está más cerca. Ya distingue la lavanda de sus ojos, el suave rosa de sus labios. Sí, ahora está más seguro que nunca. Va a confesar todo su amor por ella. Pero un ruido ensordecedor se anticipa a su declaración. Suena la campana anunciando que va a comenzar la última clase del día.

Sai ve interrumpido su plan por ese dichoso timbre. Sin embargo, Paula aún no ha entrado en clase. Todavía tiene posibilidades de decírselo. Ahora es el momento. Se lo tiene que decir.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? -le dice cuando la tiene delante. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Va a saltar al vacío. Sus manos son agua.

La chica lo mira. Le saluda con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Hinata, yo te quiero.

El tiempo se para: un instante que es un siglo. Casi no puede mirarla a los ojos. Las rodillas se le doblan solas. ¿Y ahora qué? Calor y frío descorchados. Silencio. Miedo.

Pero Hinata no responde. Le sigue mirando sonriendo. Un desfile de alumnos pasa junto a ellos para entrar en clase.

-Hinata, yo...

La chica no deja de sonreír y se lleva las manos a las orejas. Auriculares.

-Perdona, Sai, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? ¿Has oído esta canción?

Hinata le coloca un auricular a Sai mientras el otro queda colgando. Suena una voz dulce. Es la voz de Miku, esa cantante que tanto sale ahora en la tele. _Ilusionas mi corazón._

Una mano, que aparece de ninguna parte, coge el otro auricular y se lo coloca en su oído. Kakashi sensei escucha también la canción de Miku.

-No está mal, señorita Hyûga. Pero prefiero los aullidos nocturnos de mi perro.

El sensei se quita el auricular y se lo entrega a Hinata.

-Para dentro los dos. El profesor de Física no viene a última hora. Un hombre sabio. Así que disfrutarán de mí presencia una hora más. ¡Qué afortunados!: ración doble de derivadas hoy. No se quejarán, ¿eh?

Hinata suspira y entra en clase refunfuñando.

Atrás se queda Sai con sus intenciones, con su amor en espera, con sus palabras colgadas. El joven respira hondo, se seca las manos en el pantalón y también entra en clase.

Todos se sientan. Sai en su sitio y Hinata en el suyo, junto a las Sugus, que ya

ocupan su esquina. Una nueva clase de Matemáticas les espera para concluir la

jornada, la última de la semana.

-No puedo más -protesta Ino en voz baja-. Tengo ganas de irme ya. ¡Quiero fin de semana!

-Yo también estoy agotada ya. Quiero... —comenta Hinata.

-Tú quieres a tu periodista —bromea Saku.

Hinata suspira. Pues sí. Durante toda la mañana no ha podido parar de pensar en él. Tiene muchas ganas de verlo. Pero no han quedado en nada concreto, que ya hablarían. No habían hecho planes para el fin de semana. Ayer por fin se dieron el móvil, las piezas del puzle, ese complicado rompecabezas que comenzó hace dos meses, empezaban a colocarse cada una en su sitio.

La clase de Matemáticas transcurre entre la desidia y la intensa espera de la campana final. El tenue soniquete de las explicaciones del profesor adormece a todos. Incluso las Sugus parecen desganadas: una juguetea con su pelo; la otra mordisquea un bolígrafo... Ni tan siquiera hablan. Todos los alumnos comparten una meta: que esto termine cuanto antes.

Sentado en el otro extremo, Sai la sigue mirando de reojo, con disimulo. Un

continuado y asfixiante veo-veo. Hinata se ha quedado sin saber que la quiere.

Malditos auriculares. Maldita música. ¿Cosas del destino? No. Una simple

casualidad. Cuando termine esa insoportable clase, hablará con ella. Su valentía está algo disminuida, pero aún es suficiente para afrontar la situación. Sí. En pocos minutos le volverá a decir que la quiere.

-Como saben, la semana que viene tienen un importante examen. Sé que entre cerveza y cerveza, ustedes se acordarán de mí y estudiarán concienzudamente. Les aconsejo que hagan los ejercicios de la página 54 y que...

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta. El sensei detiene la clase y se dirige lentamente a abrir, con sosiego, sin prisas, algo fastidiado. Alguien osa interrumpir su clase. Al abrir, se sorprende ante lo que ve. Y eso que no es sencillo ver cambiar la expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre que no gesticula ni se inmuta casi nunca.

La clase murmulla mientras Kakashi sensei dialoga fuera con la persona que ha venido.

-Está bien, pase, pero rapidito -le apremia a quien quiera que sea el que se ha

atrevido a parar su clase.

Un chico no muy alto, más bien feúcho y con una gorrita puesta hacia atrás entra en la clase ante la sorpresa generalizada de todos y cada uno de los alumnos. En sus manos lleva un imponente ramo de flores. Rosas rojas.

-Es aquella -le indica el profesor señalando a Hinata-. Señorita Hyûga, vamos, no se haga de rogar y acuda a recoger las flores. Ya podía usted haber avisado de que era su cumpleaños y hubiéramos organizado aquí un fiestón.

"Pero si no es mi cumpleaños...", piensa la joven del pelo ondulado mientras palidece. En pocos segundos el color de su cara evoluciona a morado para terminar con una rojez récord. Finalmente se levanta animada por las Sugus y el resto de la clase, que jalea a la chica. Toda la clase, menos una persona que tiene los ojos como platos y el corazón más pequeño y encogido que nunca.

El chico de la gorra para detrás le entrega a Paula el ramo. Las flores son preciosas, rojísimas, y no vienen solas: una pequeña tarjetita está anudada en uno de los tallos con un lacito azulado.

El sensei despide al repartidor, disculpándose por no darle propina.

-Señorita Hyûga, puede volver a su sitio y procure que, a partir de ahora, los regalos se los hagan llevar a casa.

Hinata sonríe forzada. No se lo puede creer. Camina lentamente hacia su mesa ante la mirada de todos, que la siguen sin perderla de vista, mientras el profesor reinicia sus advertencias y explicaciones respecto al examen de la semana siguiente. Llega a su asiento. Está más roja que un tomate. Tenten ha colocado a su lado la silla de una mesa vacía para que su amiga deje allí las rosas.

-Lee la tarjetita, rápido. ¡Qué nervios!

La joven coge aquel papelito ante las prisas de sus amigas y lo lee primero para sí, luego en voz baja.

"_Las once rosas que te faltaban para completar la docena. Gracias por una noche mágica"._

Un "oh" al unísono sale de las bocas muy abiertas de sus amigas.

-¡Qué monada de chico...! —dice en voz bajita Saku, tal vez más romántica de las Sugus.

-¡Q-qué v-vergüenza m-más g-grande e-estoy p-pasando! —señala Hinata, llevándose las manos a la cara-. L-le v-voy a...

Pero no es cierto lo que fuera a decir. Se siente afortunada, impresionada, querida. Ese detalle de las rosas muestra corno es Itachi: un clásico con la imaginación de un ilusionista; una persona que regala rosas rojas de toda la vida, pero que lo hace de la manera más particular del mundo. Hinata se siente especial.

En el otro extremo de la clase, alguien no es tan feliz. Sai está desconcertado. ¿Tiene novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Quizá se las han mandado sus padres. O un tío que vive lejos. O tal vez una amiga...

El chico no se quiere creer que exista una persona que ocupa el corazón de su

amada. _Su _Hinata.

Los minutos que dura la clase son eternos para Hinata y Sai. Ella quiere escapar cuanto antes de las miradas de sus compañeros. Incluso Kakashi sensei ha hecho un par de bromas referentes a su ramo de rosas rojas. Quiere llegar a casa y... Pero, ¿qué le va a contar a sus padres? Ayer llegó tarde y hoy vuelve a casa con flores. Demasiado evidente. No está dispuesta a que sus padres se enteren de su relación con Itachi, al menos por el momento. No le quedará más remedio que mentir u ocultarlas.

El chico también desea huir. No está seguro de si quiere saber la verdad de aquellas rosas. Para él son espinas que se le han clavado en el corazón. Tiene los ojos llorosos, aunque trata de conservar la calma. Nada es seguro todavía. La idea de declararse ha desaparecido por completo de su cabeza. Todo es tan confuso. Sus ganas de llorar aumentan. Casi no puede soportarlo.

La campana de la libertad suena puntual.

Hinata sale la primera, disparada, embellecida con su ramo de rosas rojas. Sai, inmóvil en su asiento, ve cómo el amor de su vida se aleja. No puede más y una

lágrima se le derrama. Apresuradamente, se coloca un libro delante de la cara

para ocultar su mejilla mojada. Tiene los labios secos y los ojos enrojecidos. Varios compañeros pasan por su lado y se despiden de él hasta la semana que viene; Sai no contesta, sigue escondido y ni tan siquiera sabe si para él habrá próxima semana porque se quiere morir. Pero nada es seguro. Respira profundamente e intenta tranquilizarse. En su cabeza solo hay un ramo de rosas rojas. Vuelve a respirar. Cierra los ojos, suelta la última lágrima y sonríe. Está solo, ya no queda nadie en clase. Despacio, camina hacia la puerta.

Hinata debe de ser la alumna más envidiada por todas las chicas con las que se cruza en los pasillos del instituto. Los que pasan a su lado la observan curiosos y terminan esbozando una sonrisilla y soltando algún comentario. Qué vergüenza.

Por fin, llega a la salida. Aún no sabe qué va a hacer con las rosas, todavía le queda el trago del autobús. ¡Uff!

Baja las escaleras hasta la calle sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, con la cabeza agachada. El olor de las rosas le invade y le provoca alegría y recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando aquel chico alto y guapo apareció corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de aquella cafetería y los dos acabaron por los suelos. Recuerda el paseo cogidos de la mano, la fuente, el desfile,.. El primer beso. Y ahora las rosas, ¡Dios, está en un sueño! Alguien, en cualquier momento, la pellizcará y se despertará. Esto no puede ser verdad.

La gente la mira: a ella, a las flores. Una chica tan bonita con ramo de rosas así es una imagen encantadora. Se siente observada, cada vez más. Aún más. Y sí, es cierto: alguien la observa atentamente; alguien que tiene una sonrisa que le cubre toda la cara; alguien que tiene sus ojos negros clavados en ella; alguien que le ha regalado a Hinata aquel ramo de rosas. 11+1.

Por fin, alza la mirada y lo ve. ¡Itachi!

La emoción es irresistible dentro de Hinata. Cree que jamás se ha alegrado tanto de ver

a alguien. Cuando se da cuenta, está pensando en besarle, camina algo acelerada. Si: Itachi, definitivamente, es su chico. El ramo cae al suelo y sus labios se unen con pasión. Ella colgada de él, rozando el cielo, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura, con sus manos su cuello, sigue besando, como tan solo le ha besado a él.

-Te quiero -le dice al oído.

-Yo también te quiero, Hinata.

El nuevo beso es largo, intenso, apasionado.

La chica, por fin, pone los pies en el suelo y se abrazan. Su cara en su pecho, sus

manos en su espalda. Las Sugus miran la escena desde la escalera del instituto. Las tres sonríen.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! -dice Tenten, emocionada.

-Sí, es cierto que el chico tiene buen culo -añade Ino, a la que Saku golpea con

el codo.

Cuando ven que la pareja pone fin al abrazo se acercan, llenas de curiosidad por conocer al chico de su amiga.

-¿No nos presentas? -dice Ino, que es la más lanzada del grupo.

Hinata mira a Itachi y luego a sus amigas. El joven se toca nervioso el pelo. Ahí delante tiene a las temibles Sugus, de las que tanto ha oído hablar. Ríe para sí al recordar todo lo que le ha contado Hinata sobre ellas.

-Chicas, e-este es Itachi. Itachi-kun, e-esstas son...

-Espera, deja que lo adivine -interrumpe el joven periodista-: tú eres Tenten — dice señalando correctamente a la mayor de las Sugus-. Tú, Sakura. -También acierta-. Y claro, tú no puedes ser otra que Ino. ¿He acercado?

Ino silba, Sakura aplaude y Tenten asiente con la cabeza. Y Hinata le da un tímido beso como premio.

-¡Pleno! ¿Podemos nosotras premiarte también? -pregunta Ino levantando las cejas.

-T-tú, ahí qu-quieta, qu-que nos conocemos —dice Hinata en plan cómico, colocándose

delante de Itachi como si le protegiese de las garras de su amiga.

-Lo de las rosas ha sido precioso... —comenta Tenten.

-¿¡P-precioso!? ¡M-menuda v-vergüenza m-me ha h-hecho p-pasar! ¡M-mira que m-mandarme flo-flores a cla-clase! -grita Hinata, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Tienes razón, la próxima vez, directamente, te las mando a casa y que sean tus padres los que las vean primero.

-¡N-no!

Las Sugus ríen mientras Hinata vuelve a abrazarse a Itachi.

-He venido además para invitarte a comer, ¿te apetece? Tengo la tarde libre

-Claro que me apetece..., pero no creo que mis padres me dejen. Además, ¿qué hacemos con las rosas?

-Yo me encargo de las rosas -dice Ino recogiendo el ramo del suelo—. Llama a tus padres y diles que te quedas a comer en mi casa y que luego vamos a estudiar.

-Si les digo que me quedo en tu casa a estudiar, entonces sí que no se creerán nada.

-Tienes razón -señala la chica sacando la lengua-, mejor di que te quedas en casa de Saku a estudiar.

Sakura sonríe y acepta con la cabeza.

Hinata llama a sus padres. Su madre es la que coge el teléfono y, en principio, se niega

a dar permiso a su hija, pero esta insiste una, dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente

consigue convencerla. La conversación termina con un "prometo que estudiaré

mucho llegaré temprano".

-¡Prueba superada! Ya podemos irnos… ¿A-adonde m-me lle-llevas a co-comer?

Las chicas se despiden de la pareja y se marchan. Hinata e Itachi también desaparecen

cogidos de la mano.

Es viernes por la tarde. El sol tibio de marzo acaricia las ramas los árboles que dibujan sombras sobre la ciudad. Un sol que ilumina a todos por igual, un sol que posa sus rayos en los de Sai, quien, sentado en la escalera, ha visto parte de la escena entre los dos enamorados. Está quieto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre. Apenas puede pensar. Ni tan siquiera llorar. Es una estatua de hielo, con el corazón congelado.

No puede ser verdad. Se niega a creer lo que ha visto. ¿Pero a quien engaña? Lo

natural es que una chica como Hinata tenga novio. Se pone en pie y baja los escalones

despacio, con las manos las en los bolsillos. Una piedra se cruza en su camino. Sai la ve y la golpea con el pie derecho contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas. La piedra rebota y él pierde de vista su trayectoria. Del hielo a la rabia; de la rabia a las lágrimas; de las lágrimas llanto. Y bajo el tibio sol de marzo, Mario también se aleja maldiciendo y llorando su desgraciada existencia.

* * *

**¿Qué hará Sai?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandad reviews on cualquier sugerencia u opinión, que me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a escribir**

**¡Sayônara!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aquí os traigo otro cap de "Cancones para Paula", que espero que os vaya gustando, este es cortito, pero a mí me resulta divertido.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, tan sólo los mezclo.**

**Naylar**

* * *

_Sobre la hora en la que Hinata e Itachi se van a comer juntos, ese mismo día de marzo, en otro sitio de la ciudad._

_...En la vida aparecen personas de alguna parte que te marcan la existencia. Es un __juego del destino que coloca en tu camino a gente que, por arte de magia, o sin ella, __influyen en tu comportamiento y hasta te hacen cambiar tu forma de ser. Despliegan __tal red sobre ti que quedas atrapado por su esencia, sea cual sea esta..._

Un joven guapo, de sonrisa perfecta, está sentado en un banco de madera de una calle casi desierta, escoltada a ambos lados por acacias y ailantos. Pero su gesto es serio, no sonríe. Naruto vuelve a leer el primer párrafo de aquel fino cuadernillo que sostiene en las manos mientras come sin demasiadas ganas un sándwich de pollo y lechuga. Lo ha corregido ya unas doscientas veces, pero nunca queda satisfecho. Ahora, sin embargo, no hay marcha atrás. Esos folios son su carta de presentación: el principio de un sueño.

Si el saxo es su desahogo, escribir es su pasión, la vocación de un joven de veintidós años que se intenta abrir camino en un mundo tan difícil como el literario. ¿Realmente sirve para aquello? ¿Tiene el talento suficiente? De momento no lo sabe, esa es la verdad. Poca gente ha leído las decenas de páginas que tiene escondidas en su ordenador portátil: poesías, cuentos, ensayos, reflexiones...

Pero la empresa ahora es mayor. Tiene ante él el reto de escribir una novela. Tiene a los personajes ya perfilados. Akira, un periodista que quiere ganarse la vida comoescritor, es el protagonista. Él es un poco como , aunque deja que la ficción juegue en su relación con los personajes. Y luego está la chica de catorce años, para la que aún no ha decidido el nombre. Debe elegirlo pronto porque su aparición en la novela es inminente, podría llamarla...

Entonces Alex piensa en la chica que conoció en la cafetería ayer. Tampoco tiene nombre, como su personaje de catorce años. Quizá sea mejor no recordarla más. Seguro que se rió de él. Ni tan siquiera apareció por su ordenador... ¿Pero por qué no puede apartarla de su cabeza?

Acompaña el último mordisco al sándwich con un trago de agua. Saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel y de nuevo regresa mente la chica de ayer, su imagen bajo la mesa cuando él le ofreció un clínex. ¿Cómo se puede echar de menos a una persona la que no conoces?

Mira su reloj. Aún tiene un poco de tiempo antes de las clases. Hoy son antes que de costumbre. El señor Rinha le iba a hacer un gran favor. Así que de nuevo se recrea en aquellos primeros trazos de Tras la pared: las primeras catorce páginas de lo que debería de ser su primera novela.

_Ese mismo día, sobre esa misma hora, en otro lado de la ciudad._

Hiashi besa en la mejilla a su esposa. Acaba de llegar de otro día agotador de trabajo y aún le queda jornada de despacho por la tarde. Pero ahora no quiere pensar en ello, sólo le apetece una tranquila comida familiar y echar la siesta.

La pequeña Hanabi llega corriendo de alguna parte y se lanza a los brazos de su padre.

-Vamos a poner la mesa, princesa.

Padre e hija colocan cuatro cubiertos en la mesa, cuatro vasos y cuatro trozos de pan a cada lado de otras cuatro servilletas.

-No, poned solo para nosotros tres. Paula no viene a comer.

Hiashi mira a Hanako extrañado.

-¿Cómo que no viene a comer? ¿No está castigada? ¿Dónde se ha ido?

-Ha llamado y ha dicho que se queda en casa de Sakura. Van a estudiar luego juntas.

Le he dicho que no, pero me ha insistido tanto que al final me he dado por vencida.

-¿Que van a estudiar? ¿Un viernes por la tarde?

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Pues decirle que no, que está castigada y que, por lo tanto, tiene que estar en casa.

-Me ha conseguido convencer. Lo siento.

Hiashi suspira y se sienta en la mesa. La pequeña Hanabi imita a su padre y se coloca junto a él. La última en ocupar su lugar es Hanako. Apenas hablan durante la comida, una de esas comidas donde sobran las palabras o quizá precisamente sean necesarias para zanjar temas pendientes. Sin embargo, la que rompe el silencio es la pequeña de la casa.

-Papi, ¿qué es tener _secso?_

Su padre no puede creerse lo que ha oído y mira a su mujer con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, que qué significa tener _secso._

-¿Tener sexo?

-Sí, eso, tener _sekso._

Los padres vuelven a mirarse entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué explicación darle a Hanabi. ¿No es un poco pronto para tener ese tipo de conversaciones con ella?

-Princesa, ¿dónde has oído tú eso? —interviene Hanako, tratando de mostrar calma.

-Pues... —la niña juguetea con el tenedor y una croqueta que no le apetece nada comer-, el otro día oí que Hinata lo decía por teléfono. ¿Qué es?

Hiashi y Hanako sienten al mismo tiempo una especie de escalofrío interior. ¿A estudiar a casa de Sakura? ¿Un viernes por la tarde? ¿La tardanza de anoche? Ambos suspiran. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Por la cara que tenéis no debe de ser algo muy bueno -termina diciendo Hanabi ante el silencio de sus padres.

La niña se levanta de la mesa y corre a buscar el postre dejándose la croqueta en el plato.

* * *

**Jijijiji... ¿Qué habrán pensado los padres de Hinata?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandad un review con cualquier sugerencia u opinión, que me animan a escribir y me ayudan a mejorar a la hora de hacerlo.**

**¡Sayônara!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo otro cap de "Canciones para Hinata". En una parte tenéis que imaginar una Trollface, ¿vale?**

**Os dejo que adivinéis dónde.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, tan sólo los mezclo.**

**Naylar**

* * *

_Ese mismo día de marzo._

La tarde continúa avanzando en la ciudad.

Itachi y Hinata caminan lentamente por sus calles. Cogidos de la mano, con miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Solo hace unas horas que se conocen personalmente, casi un día, pero tienen la sensación de llevar juntos toda la vida. Antes han compartido una pizza en un bonito restaurante italiano. Entran en una cafetería, donde ella pide un helado de vainilla y chocolate, y él un capuchino. Están sentados uno enfrente del otro. De vez en cuando unen sus manos.

Ella le invita a que pruebe su helado y, cuando tiene la cuchara cerca de su boca, la sube y le mancha la nariz. Resulta muy gracioso ver a alguien como Itachi con la nariz cubierta de helado de vainilla y chocolate. Pero es la propia Paula la que se levanta y, con una servilleta, arregla su travesura. Luego, un tímido beso.

Cariñoso. Dulce.

-¿Quién iba a pensar esto hace dos meses...? -comenta Itachi observando cómo la chica se sienta de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa.

Hace dos meses el usuario "Obito" y la usuaria "Luka16" discutían acaloradamente en un foro de música sobre un tema que ni ellos mismos recordaban. La discusión terminó en una tregua, y la tregua terminó en risas. Y al cabo de dos días, las risas continuaron en el Messenger.

Enseguida se entendieron y comenzaron una extraña relación. Sí, se gustaban. Hablaban cada día. Horas. Sin embargo, por deseo de Itachi, no intercambiaron ni fotos, ni teléfonos. A Hinata no le importaron tales condiciones. Tuvo sus dudas, pero lo que verdaderamente deseaba era hablar con él. Aquel periodista le gustaba cada vez más. Sentía como un cosquilleo siempre que aparecía conectado en su ordenador y aquella lucecita naranja se iluminaba.

¿Cómo es posible que te atraiga alguien que ni siquiera sabes cómo es?

-Me encantas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La chica se sonroja a más no poder. Está acostumbrada a leer esa frase en su MSN, pero no a escucharla. Todo es sumamente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo embaucador.

Le brillan los ojos.

-Au-aun n-no l-lo c-creo... -comenta Hinata.

-Pues está pasando de verdad.

-E-eso perece, Itachi-kun. P-pero t-tengo mi-miedo de des-desertar y ver que... que... esto... nosotros... no es...

-El helado en mi nariz parecía real —bromea Itachi.

Ella ríe con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Le encanta su ingenio, su capacidad para decir lo apropiado en el momento justo. Maneja perfectamente los tiempos. Antes, cuando eran invisibles, pero también ahora, cuando lo tiene delante. Itachi es sencillamente un tipo encantador.

-Estoy muy feliz, Itachi-kun, ¡me gu-gustaria po-poder gritar!

El chico la mira. Es perfecta: lista, divertida, cariñosa... Ni siquiera se han planteado la diferencia de edad. Para muchos podría ser inapropiada la relación entre una estudiante de primero de Bachiller y un periodista de veintidós años. Sin embargo, a ellos jamás les ha preocupado eso. También a él le apetece gritar.

-¡Vayámonos! Quiero llevarte a un sitio...

-¿Está muy lejos?

-No, aquí cerca.

Pagan y salen de la cafetería tras darse un nuevo beso cariñoso en los labios. Caminan durante quince minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de Cristal de un edificio de gran fachada. Hinata lee en un cartel "La Casa del Relax".

-Esto no será...

Itachi la observa divertido y se ríe al entender por dónde van los pensamientos de Hinata.

-No, amor. No es ese tipo de relax...

Hinata suspira y de la mano entran en La Casa del Relax.

Una alfombra blanca conduce a la pareja hasta una especie de recepción, como si se tratase de un hotel. Allí, una chica morena con una bata blanca anota algo en unas fichas.

Hinata mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que prácticamente todo lo que compone aquel lugar es blanco, negro o de los dos colores mezclados entre sí. A ambos lados de la sala, dos pequeñas fuentes ponen el sonido ambiente. Solo se oyen los chorros de agua. Nada más.

Un personaje bajito, vestido con un uniforme blanco, aparece de improviso y se acerca a ellos. Tiene el pelo blanquecino despeinado y un bigote cano cubre parte de su rostro.

-Hola, Itachi, ¡qué sorpresa! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos... -saluda amigable y efusivamente aquel hombrecillo.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Onoki. Me alegro de volver a verle. Está usted tan joven como siempre —responde con una sonrisa el muchacho mientras aprietan sus manos—. Le presento a Hinata, una buena amiga mía.

La chica estrecha también la mano de aquel particular hombre que la mira de arriba a abajo sonriendo.

¿"Buena amiga"? Sí, quizá de momento solo puedan definirse así.

Itachi y el profesor Onoki intercambian unas palabras de cortesía, preguntan por sus respectivas familias y se cuentan alguna que otra anécdota del pasado. Hace bastante que se conocen, desde que Onoki estaba en el instituto y eran maestro y alumno. Charlan durante tres o cuatro minutos.

Bueno, Itachi, imagino que habréis venido a algo más que a hacerle una visita a este viejo profesor.

-Claro. Nos gustaría entrar en una sala acorchada y que nos diera dos pases para la climatizada B.

Hinata no puede evitar poner cara de extrañeza ante las palabras de Ángel. ¿"Sala acorchada"? ¿"Climatizada B"? Pero ¿dónde la había metido?

-Perfecto. Enseguida Kurotsuchi os toma nota -dice señalando la chica morena de recepción-. Bueno, me alegro de verte amigo. Y a ti de conocerte. Espero que disfrutéis de todo.

Onoki guiña un ojo a su ex alumno y vuelve a darles la mano. A continuación, se introduce por un estrecho pasillo hasta desaparecer unos metros más adelante por otro. Itachi se acerca hasta Manuela y le indica lo que quiere. La joven morena le entrega una llave con un número y dos tarjetas de plástico.

-Vamos. Está al final de ese pasillo —señala el joven poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.

-Me tienes intrigada. No sé de qué va todo esto.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo sabrás.

La pareja camina hasta llegar a una puerta negra. Itachi pulsa un botón y, segundos más tarde, aparece un hombre de mediana edad con una bata blanca, semejante a la que lleva la chica de la recepción. El periodista le muestra la llave y les deja pasar.

Hinata e Itachi entran en un salón de forma circular, inmenso, en el que todo es blanco y negro. La chica contempla hasta diez puertas cerradas de diez habitaciones, con sus respectivos números, que dan a aquella sala. Nunca había visto nada así.

-La suya es aquella, la número siete —indica el hombre de la bata blanca.

Itachi le da las gracias y conduce de la mano a Hinata hasta puerta de la habitación número siete. Pero la joven duda por un momento. ¿En qué sitio se encuentra? ¿Para qué van a entrar en aquella habitación? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Itachi? Por su cabeza pasa en dos segundos toda clase de pensamientos. ¿Pretendía acostarse con ella en aquel extraño hotel? La cara de Hinata se iba poniendo roja. Habían hablado de sexo en sus largas conversaciones en el ordenador, pero nunca se lo habían planteado. Bueno, ella sí se lo había planteado, pero no de manera "oficial". Le gustaría que él fuese el primero, pero ¿ahora?

La chica empieza a ponerse nerviosa y, cuando Itachi abre la puerta, se queda inmóvil, como petrificada, sin poder dar un paso más.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta el chico, que se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Qué te pasa, amor? ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?

-No, no es eso -dice Hinata, agachando la cabeza y con la cara cada vez más roja. ¿Cómo le cuenta que quiere hacerlo con él, pero que no es el momento adecuado?—. Verás..., quizá no esté preparada... No estoy segura de que..., aquí...

Itachi la mira y empieza a comprender lo que le pasa. Está nerviosa. Tartamudea.

-No te preocupes, amor, he traído preservativos -termina diciendo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Hinata entonces siente como si le diera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.¡Preservativos!

-Pero yo... No es que no quiera hacerlo contigo..., pero es que...

Hinata no sabe qué decir. Inseguridad. Normalmente no duda. Temor. Normalmente no tiene miedo a nada. Presión. Normalmente controla todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Es una chica de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, pero sobradamente preparada. Como en aquel anuncio: una JASP. Sin embargo, ahora se siente la persona más pequeñita del mundo. Le sobrepasa la situación.

-Confía en mí. Todo irá bien.

A la joven le tiemblan las piernas; de la mano de Itachi, entra en la habitación número siete. Sin embargo, el interior de aquel cuarto no es lo que esperaba. Está vacío casi por completo ¿Y la cama? No pretenderá que lo hagan en el suelo... O en ese sillón negro. Parece cómodo, pero para una primera vez...

Lo que más llama la atención de Hinata es el silencio que hay en aquel sitio. Un silencio fuera de lo normal. Casi puede oír sus propios pensamientos.

-E-es m-muy... —eso es todo lo que consigue decir con la cara completamente roja.

Itachi entonces empieza a reír sin poder contenerse.

-Amor, no te he traído a este sitio para que hagamos nada de lo que estás pensando. Hace un rato me has dicho que te apetecía gritar, ¿verdad?

-S-sí...

-Pues eso es lo que vas a hacer: ¡gritar!

-¿C-cómo? N-no t-te...

-Esta es una "habitación del grito". O también llamada "sala acorchada". Está recubierta de una serie de paneles para que el sonido ni entre ni salga de este recinto.

Ahora entiende aquel silencio tan sepulcral.

-¿Quieres decir que estas habitaciones están construidas solo para que la gente se desahogue gritando?

-Así es. Es una idea del profesor Onoki. Hay días en el que el estrés nos supera y nos apetece gritar como locos, pero no podemos. En plena ciudad, no se puede gritar así como así.

Es cierto. Hinata piensa en lo que Itachi le dice. Si gritas en plena ciudad, te pueden tachar de loco o puedes alarmar a alguien.

Y sí, tiene ganas de gritar. Antes de felicidad. Ahora de alivio. Quiere soltar la tensión acumulada en esos minutos en los que sentía que perdía el control de la situación.

Por otra parte se siente ridícula. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que Itachi la llevaría allí para acostarse con ella, sabiendo él que iba a ser su primera vez? Sí, definitivamente tiene muchas ganas de gritar.

-E-entonces... ¿p-puedo...?

-Sí. Espera

Itachi la besa en la frente. Luego se aleja hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Preparado?

-Sí, ¡grita! —le dice el joven, mientras se pone las manos en los oídos.

Hinata respira hondo, cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños y grita lo más fuerte que puede. No piensa en nada mientras lo hace, solo se libera. Es un grito de alegría, de felicidad, de pasión, de nervios, de ilusiones.

Itachi la observa. Sabe exactamente lo que está sintiendo. Él lo ha experimentado en varias ocasiones. Está soltando todo lo que lleva en su interior: adrenalina pura. Quince segundos más tarde vuelve el silencio a la habitación del grito número siete. La joven jadea. Respira con dificultad tras el esfuerzo. Ha sido solo un momento, pero le ha parecido toda una vida. Aún cree oír su propia voz dentro de la cabeza. Se encuentra bien, incluso más ligera, como si hubiese perdido algún kilo.

-¡Guao!

Itachi se acerca y la abraza rodeándola por detrás. Luego se besan.

-Vamos, aún nos queda la segunda parte de la terapia.

-¿Tú no gritas?

-Yo, con verte a ti hacerlo, ya me he liberado

Salen de la sala acorchada y se despiden del hombre de la bata blanca, entregándole la llave de la habitación.

-Imagino que debajo de la ropa no traerás un bikini o un bañador, ¿verdad? -dice Itachi mientras caminan.

-C-claro, q-que n-no... -Dice la chica-. ¿P-para qu-qué? ¿N-nos vamos a dar un baño o quieres s-saber d-de mi...?

-Las dos cosas —responde riéndose.

-P-pues l-la s-segunda..., no...

-Seguro que no pensabas lo mismo hace un rato cuando tartamudeabas.

Hinata le suelta la mano y le golpea en un hombro con el puño cerrado, pero sin fuerza.

-Baka...

Y entre bromas llegan a un lugar al que Itachi antes había nominado como "Climatizada B". Una puerta de cristal separa a la pareja de una enorme piscina. No hay nadie en ella. Una mujer regordeta con bata blanca y que examina con atención una revista de crucigramas se encuentra sentada en la entrada.

Al verlos llegar deja a un lado su pasatiempo y esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Me pueden dar sus tarjetas, por favor?

Itachi le entrega las dos tarjetas de plástico que antes le habían dado en recepción. La mujer las pasa por una máquina lectora y las coloca en un fichero.

-¿Han traído ropa de baño?

-No. Ni toallas —señala apresuradamente el joven.

La mujer no abandona en ningún momento su agradable expresión. Anota algo en una libreta y se incorpora de su asiento. A continuación, abre la puerta de cristal.

-Síganme, por favor.

Hinata e Itachi caminan detrás de la señora de los crucigramas. Los tres entran en

aquella sala que prácticamente ocupa en su totalidad la enorme piscina. Hinata entonces puede observar que no es una piscina cualquiera. A un lado y a otro llegan suavemente pequeñas olas que se forman desde el centro. Su simple visión ya transmite tranquilidad.

Una chica rubia y con bata blanca acude a la llegada del trío.

-Sari, facilita al señor ropa de baño y toallas para los dos -ordena la mujer en cuanto la chica rubia llega hasta ellos-. Usted acompáñeme, por favor —dice dirigiéndose a Hinata.

La chica le hace caso y ambas entran por una puerta al final de la estancia. Itachi las ve alejarse y se queda solo con el leve ruido de las olitas como única compañía. Sari llega con un bañador de color azul marino y dos toallas blancas.

-Creo que este le estará bien. Allí está el vestuario para hombres donde puede cambiarse -explica la joven rubia señalando la puerta de al lado por la que Hinata y la mujer regordeta han entrado.

El joven periodista da las gracias a Sari y se introduce en el vestuario masculino. Primero se quita la chaqueta y la camiseta, dejando libre su torso pulido y suave, y su vientre plano. Luego, el resto. Se desnuda completamente. Está bastante moreno pese a que

hace tiempo que no toma el sol. Se pone el bañador azul y se mira en un espejo. Le llega hasta casi las rodillas. Hace un par de estiramientos a un lado y a otro para comprobar la elasticidad de la prenda. Sí, se siente cómodo con él. Guarda su ropa en una taquilla y sale de nuevo.

Hinata aún no está y él no quiere entrar en la piscina sin ella. Mientras llega piensa en todo lo que le está pasando, en estas maravillosas horas junto a esta chica. Ni un día y, sin embargo, esa sensación de que llevan juntos toda la vida... Cree que existe esa química entre ellos por todas las horas que se han pasado hablando en el ordenador. No se veían, no se escuchaban, y sin embargo estaban conectados por algo inexplicable. Él le había contado cosas a ella que jamás había contado a nadie. Ella, igual. ¿Podía ser Hinata la chica de su vida?

Pero Itachi enseguida se olvida de todo lo que está pensando. Ahí está ella.

Camina hacia él descalza. Se ha hecho una coleta alta. Viene sonriendo. Su cuerpo solo está cubierto por un bikini negro. La parte de arriba esconde la juventud perfecta de una chica de dieciséis años. La parte de abajo deja sin respiración al más sereno de los mortales. Ángel traga saliva e intenta recobrar la compostura.

-Me-me ha-han da-dado u-un go-gorro pa-para qu-que n-no s-se me m-moje el pelo, p-pero pre-prefiero n-no po-ponérmelo. -dice al llegar. Hinata se da cuenta entonces de que Itachi la observa como quizá no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Nota cómo se pone roja-. ¿Qu-qué mi-miras?

-A ti. ¡Estás increíble!

La joven suelta una sonrisilla nerviosa y se pone aún más roja.

-A-arigatô. T-tú t-también...

El juego de miradas continúa un instante. Ya ha habido besos, caricias, roces. Pero es la primera vez que ambos notan que una llama distinta se ha encendido.

-¿Entramos? -pregunta por fin Itachi.

-S-sí.

Cogidos de la mano, la pareja entra en la piscina. El agua está tibia. Ambos sienten cómo las pequeñas olas chocan dulcemente contra sus piernas produciéndoles cierto cosquilleo. El agua, las olas, la compañía. Avanzan hacia uno de los extremos y se sientan en un escalón, uno al lado del otro. Estiran las piernas, rozándose. Están más cerca que nunca, en ese mar templado de tranquilidad, con el leve ruido de las olitas.

-Esto es perfecto —dice Hinata, que ha puesto su cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi.

-Sí, es por las sales que le ponen al agua. Cada ola que tropieza con tu piel te abre los poros y penetra haciendo que tu cuerpo entre en un estado de relax.

-Lo decía por la compañía...

-Ah, yo no me puedo quejar tampoco —responde mientras la abraza sintiendo la desnudez de parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo? Te veo muy puesto.

-Cuando estaba en la Facultad venía de vez en cuando para relajarme. El profesor es un viejo amigo.

-Ha-habrás t-traído a-aquí a más "novias"...

-¿"Novias"... ? Así que somos novios... —deduce Itachi acariciándole el pelo.

Hinata se da entonces cuenta de lo que ha dicho instintivamente. Sin querer. ¿Son novios?

-Hai, lo somos.

Sin más, deja caer todo su cuerpo debajo del agua. Itachi la imita y se encuentra con ella. Al igual que las olas desaparecen al llegar a cada lado de la piscina, así desaparecen también Hinata e Itachi de la superficie unos segundos para unir sus labios bajo aquel mar de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero en el amor, por motivos que se escapan a la razón, no todo es paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

**¿Qué habrá querido decir esa última frase...?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandad un review con cualquier sugerencia u opinión, me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a escribir.**

**¡Sayônara!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno, gente aqui os traigo el cap 9 de "Canciones para Hiata". A partir de ahora, y como si no se hará muy largo, subire dos en uno, si quereis.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, tan solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_Ese mismo día de marzo._

El amor no correspondido es el mejor amigo de la soledad. Sai quiere estar solo. Lleva encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó del instituto. No ha comido fingiendo que le dolía el estómago, aunque lo que realmente le duele es el alma.

Está tumbado sobre la cama. No sabe ya en qué postura ponerse porque en todas está incómodo. También intenta dormir. Imposible. ¿Cuánto le durará esto? ¿Es proporcional el tiempo que llevas enamorado de alguien al tiempo que dura el dolor del desamor? Si es así, lo suyo va para largo. ¡Qué cruel es el destino a veces...! Justo el día en el que pensaba contarle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella, se entera de que tiene novio.

Primero, esas rosas rojas. Luego, el beso a aquel desconocido, un tipo alto, guapo, maduro. Perfecto para Hinata.

Pero es lógico que una chica como ella tenga pareja. Lo extraño sería que no fuera así o qué estuviera con alguien como él. Sí, ahora más que nunca se siente inferior, muy inferior. No tiene a nadie a su lado. Quizá porque, a la única persona que quiere a su lado, jamás la conseguirá. Ese sentimiento le hace derramar nuevas lágrimas. Hace ya un rato que no llora, pero, de nuevo, no puede evitarlo. Y en un momento los ojos se le encharcan.

-Eres gilipollas -dice en voz alta mientras se levanta en busca de un pañuelo de papel.

El paquete de clínex está junto al ordenador. ¿Música? Sí. Quiere oír algo que le ayude. Antes lo ha intentado con Maná, pero ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Todas sus canciones le recuerdan a ella: cada letra, cada acorde. Finalmente, se da por vencido y deja de escuchar a su banda preferida. Esperaba que esto fuera un mal transitorio. Compartir grupo favorito con la chica que te acaba de romper el corazón implica que, además de perderla a ella, pierdes las canciones que te la recuerdan.

Busca en el archivo de música. Canciones en inglés. Christina Aguilera. _Beautiful. Play._

_Every day is so wonderful_

_and suddenly, it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then, I get insecure..._

"Cada día es tan maravilloso. Y de repente, es duro respirar. Ahora y entonces, me siento inseguro...".

El chico vuelve a la cama. Se acuesta de lado con las manos juntas pegadas a la cabeza. Un nuevo pinchazo le atraviesa, el pinchazo de la angustia. Suena la puerta y Sai rápidamente se seca las lágrimas que le quedan en la manga de la camiseta. Con desgana se sienta en la cama.

-Pasa.

Su hermana, vestida de viernes por la tarde, entra en la habitación. Lleva una minifalda cortísima, unas botas que le llegan casi a las rodillas y demasiado escote.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta... -Tenten se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene los ojos

enrojecidos. Además, esa canción...—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿has llorado?

-No, será que me acabo de despertar.

-Será eso -dice la chica no muy convencida-. Si te pasa algo, puedes contármelo, ¿eh?

-No me pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Se observan en silencio hasta que ella vuelve a hablar.

-Bueno, no insisto. Me voy con mis amigas... -Tenten se queda por un momento pensativa. Quiere decir algo para animarlo—. ¿Sabes que una de ellas dice que estás muy bueno?

¿Una de sus amigas? ¿Hinata?

-¿Quién dice eso? -pregunta tratando de mostrar calma, pero ansioso de saber la respuesta.

-Ino. Dice que no estás nada mal.

Decepción.

A Ino, hasta Bugs Bunny le parece que está bueno.

Miriam ríe ante el comentario de su hermano aunque, en realidad, lleva razón.

-Bueno, pequeño, me voy. Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas Matemáticas? Creo que eres de los pocos de la clase que se entera de algo…

Porque el resto pasáis de todo.

La chica vuelve a reír.

-Puede ser. Ya me echarás una mano... Bueno, ahora sí que me voy con estas. ¡Y escucha algo más alegre, hombre, que es viernes por la tarde! Seguro que cuando me vaya te dedicas a resolver derivadas. Las Matemáticas parecen tu novia...

Tenten se despide con un besito imaginario y cierra la puerta.

¡Qué hermana tan divertida! ¿Derivadas? ¿Matemáticas? ¿A quién le importa todo eso cuando acaba de sufrir el mayor palo de su vida?

-Las Matemáticas son una mierda. Todo es una mierda.

Pero pronto Sai se iba a arrepentir de haber insultado a sus "queridas" Matemáticas.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Como ya os he dicho, los siguientes caps irán de dos en dos.**

**Mandadme un review con cualquier sugerencia u opinión, me animan y me ayudan a mejorar.**

**¡Sayônara!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aquí os traigo otro cap de "Canciones para Hinata". En esta ocasión, y, a partir de ahora, no cortare los caps como en el libro, si no que los hare como quiera. A mí me gusta mas como lo hare.**

**Ni los personaes ni la historia son míos, solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_Ese mismo día de marzo. Ya ha anochecido._

Está sentada en uno de los sillones de salón. Tiene las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de aquel "tenemos que hablar" que se ha encontrado cuando ha llegado a casa. ¿Le iban a echar otra bronca? ¡Qué más da! Es feliz. La tarde ha sido increíble. Tanto que ojalá hubiera durado para siempre. Aún saborea en sus labios el último beso de la despedida.

_Minutos antes._

Hinata: "Gracias por este día y por el de ayer. Han sido perfectos".

Itachi: "Nada habría sido perfecto sin ti".

Hinata, suspirando: "Me tengo que ir. No hace falta que me acompañes hasta casa hoy".

Itachi: "Quiero hacerlo".

Hinata: "No, no te preocupes, no vaya a ser que mis padres te vean. Tienen la mosca detrás de la oreja".

Itachi: "Está bien".

Hinata: "¿Hablamos esta noche?".

Itachi, pensando: Acaba de recordar que tiene que ir a la sesión de fotos de Katia. ¿Le dice algo a ella? Mejor no. La llamará cuando termine. "Claro. Yo te llamo luego" -dice.

Hinata: "Vale, pues me voy".

La pareja se despide con un largo beso y cada uno toma un camino distinto. Sus padres entran en el salón, uno al lado del otro, susurrando, como si estuvieran preparando algún tipo de estrategia para abordar a su hija. Hiashi se sienta a la derecha de Hinata y Hanako a la izquierda. Parece que el ataque va a ser por tierra, mar y aire. Preparados, listos..., ¡ya!

-Hinata, comprendemos que ya no eres una niña -empieza diciendo su madre-, aunque para nosotros eso es difícil de asimilar.

La chica aún no sabe muy bien por dónde van los tiros, pero aquel comienzo no le gusta nada: no parece una bronca de las habituales.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que tienes casi diecisiete años y a esas edades se cometen errores -añade su padre.

-También se cometen errores con vuestra edad, ¿no? -interviene Hinata.

-Sí, sí, claro, cariño -se apresura a decir Hanako-. Todos cometemos errores, pero hay algunos que son evitables. Quiero decir que es necesario...

-...tomar precauciones -dice Hiashi interrumpiendo a su mujer.

¿Precauciones? ¡Ah, precauciones! Paula empieza a entender hacia dónde se dirige aquella conversación.

-Eso, precauciones. Aunque si uno no está seguro de algo, es mejor no hacerlo hasta

estar preparado... —indica Hinata.

-Es decir, que si yo no estoy segura de aprobar el examen de Mates del viernes, mejor no lo hago, ¿no? —dice la chica sonriendo.

Sus padres se miran entre ellos. _Touché._

-A ver, Hinata -insiste su madre-. Tú sabes que nos puedes contar todo a nosotros. Y si tienes cualquier duda, tu padre y yo estamos para resolverlas.

-Ya os cuento todo... —miente.

-Bueno, seguro que hay cosas que te guardas. Y es normal. También tienes tu vida propia...

-...pero las cosas importantes es bueno que las sepamos —concluye Hiashi.

-Eso es. Por ejemplo...

A Hinata le da miedo oír el ejemplo que su madre va a poner.

-...por ejemplo, si te echas novio... Eso es algo importante, ¿no?

¡Bingo! Sabía que ese iba a ser el ejemplo.

-Depende de cómo se mire. Pero sí, parece algo importante.

-Sí que lo es —confirma su padre—. Y todo lo que conlleva tenerlo, también.

"Lo que conlleva tenerlo... Es una manera bonita y maquillada de decir mantener relaciones sexuales", piensa Hinata.

_-_Pero estamos hablando de un ejemplo, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, claro... Es un ejemplo de cosas importantes de las que nos puedes hablar a nosotros sin ningún problema. De tener novio y, como dice tu padre, de todo lo que conlleva tenerlo.

Tras las palabras de Hanako, el silencio se instala en el salón unos instantes. Es la chica la que decide romperlo por fin.

-Papá, mamá: no es preocupéis. Si me acuesto con un chico, tomaré esas precauciones de las que me habláis.

Y tranquilamente, Hinata se levanta del sillón, da un beso a su padre, otro a su madre y sube a su habitación.

Hiashi y Hanako la observan. Aún la ven como una cría, su pequeña. Es inevitable. "Si me acuesto con un chico tomaré esas precauciones de las que me habláis". ¡Menuda frase para terminar la conversación! Se han quedado congelados. Finalmente, es la mujer la que se dirige a su marido:

-¿Ves? No hay nada mejor que hablar las cosas...

Hiashi mira a su esposa y sonríe forzadamente.

-Sí, me he quedado mucho más tranquilo... -dice el hombre poniéndose la mano en la frente—. Voy por una aspirina.

-Tráeme a mí otra, por favor.

Y es que las farmacias podrían sobrevivir exclusivamente de los analgésicos vendidos a padres que se encuentran de golpe con el crecimiento de sus hijos... y todo lo que ello conlleva.

* * *

_Esa noche de marzo en otro lugar de la ciudad._

Aparcan en una calle cercana al lugar en el que habían quedado. Yamato e Itachi se bajan del coche. Son cerca de las ocho y media, hora en la que se debían reunir con Katia para la sesión de fotos. La noche es cerrada. Yamato lleva un gran maletín con todo su equipo fotográfico e Itachi le ayuda con las luces.

-¿Crees que nos llevará mucho tiempo? -pregunta el joven periodista, que no se siente del todo cómodo con aquella situación.

-Pues espero que no. Necesito una foto para la portada y tres para páginas interiores. Aunque nunca se sabe...

Los dos llegan caminando a un parquecito en el que ya están Miku y su representante. Ambos dialogan animadamente con dos chicas a las que Yamato ha llamado para que le ayuden con el vestuario y el maquillaje de la cantante. La joven del pelo rosa es la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia del fotógrafo y el periodista y sale al encuentro de ellos.

-Buenas noches -saluda Miku sonriendo y dando posteriormente dos besos a cada uno—. Esta vez hemos llegado nosotros antes.

-Empate a uno —dice Ángel, que mira con curiosidad a la chica sin ocultar una gran sonrisa al verla.

La joven cantante esta vez sí va vestida de manera parecida a como normalmente lo hace en sus actuaciones. Lleva una vestimenta parecida a un uniforme escolar, Con la blusa en un tono gris claro con la falda y botas de un tono mas oscuro y unas mangas que no van unidas a la blusa. Lleva el pelo recogido en dos coletas y un auricular nergro.

-¿Voy bien así?

-Sí, me gusta -señala Yamato-. De todas formas haremos un par de cambios de vestuario durante la sesión para darle distintos tonos al reportaje. ¿Te parece?

-Por mí, perfecto.

Itachi y Yamato saludan también al resto.

Es un sitio solitario. Tenía que serlo para poder trabajar tranquilos, alejados de la multitud que seguro se agolparía para ver una sesión fotográfica de Miku. Aquella chica ha conquistado a muchísimos fans en poco tiempo.

-¿Comenzamos? -pregunta Yamato, que ha elegido un viejo y enorme roble para sus primeras fotos.

Miku se sienta en las faldas del árbol. El fotógrafo le va indicando y pidiendo distintas poses:

-Levanta la barbilla. Sonríe. Eso es. -Clic-. Mira a la izquierda. Muy bien. -Clic-. Abre un poco las piernas. No tanto. Eso es. -Clic-. Ahora ponte de pie. Mira a la cámara fijamente. -Clic-.

Itachi está sentado en un banco del parquecito. No pierde detalle de la sesión. Observa atentamente cada movimiento, cada gesto de la cantante. Realmente, es una chica que tiene algo. No solo es guapa sino que, además, posee cierta magia. Aquellos ojos aguamarina son embrujadores. El periodista no sabe muy bien qué pinta allí porque, como pensaba, no está aportando nada. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, está contento de haber ido.

Los minutos pasan. La sesión fotográfica continúa. Diferentes lugares. Cambio de vestuario. -Clic-. Un poco de maquillaje por aquí. Retoques en el pelo por allá. La noche sigue avanzando y adentrándose en aquel pequeño parque retirado del bullicio de la ciudad. Un pequeño descanso antes de las últimas fotos. Miku se acerca a Itachi y se sienta a su lado.

-¡Uff...! Estoy agotada. Parece que no, pero esto cansa. No podría ser modelo.

-Lo haces muy bien. Es como si llevaras en esto toda la vida.

-Bueno, forma parte de mi trabajo. Aunque no sea lo que más me gusta de él... - dice suspirando. -Toda profesión tiene su parte incómoda.

-Me siento algo ridícula poniendo esas caras y esas posturas. Cuando me ha dicho que abriera un poco las piernas... ¡qué vergüenza! Me ha dado la risa por dentro. No sé cómo he aguantado.

Itachi ríe ante el comentario de la chica. Miku lo mira. Le parece muy guapo. Sí. Y cuando sonríe...

-Itachi...

-Dime.

-Nada, que muchas gracias por venir.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada... Sólo miro.

-Bueno, me da tranquilidad verte aquí. Como ya te dije, este tipo de cosas no son lo mío.

La voz de Yamato a lo lejos interrumpe anunciando que se terminó el descanso.

-Ve, rápido, que ya solo te queda un último pase.

-¡Voy!

Miku sonríe, se inclina y le da un beso rápido en los labios ante la sorpresa del joven periodista que no tiene tiempo ni de reaccionar. La chica del pelo rosa se levanta y acude corriendo a hacerse las últimas fotos de la sesión. Itachi está paralizado. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué Miku le ha dado ese beso? Seguro que debe tratarse de un error. Sí, hoy en día mucha gente se da ese tipo de besos, ¿verdad? Un beso de amigos o algo así. Solo ha sido un beso cariñoso.

La sesión continúa. Miku está posando en un columpio. Se balancea suavemente. -Clic-. Lleva el pelo suelto que se alborota con cada impulso. Yamato no pierde detalle con su cámara. Le pide que sonría. Clic. Ahora que mire hacia la derecha con cierta melancolía. -Clic-. Tras ese gesto, Miku ve a Itachi. El joven periodista está como ausente, pensativo. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

-Katia, no te balancees ahora -dice el fotógrafo-. Eso es. Ponte la mano derecha en la boca. Muy bien. Eso es, como si estuvieras imaginando algo. Piensa en tu novio, por ejemplo.

¿Novio? No existe ningún novio. Pero ella piensa en alguien.

-Muy bien. Ahora, una expresión de duda: baja los ojos, inclina un poco la cabeza a tu derecha y mira hacia el suelo. Eso es. Precioso. Ahora, sonríe. Perfecto... Y con esta última, hemos terminado.

Itachi sigue sentado pensando en lo que minutos antes ha sucedido. Ve cómo Miku se baja del columpio, con su pelo aguamarina suelto. ¿Cómo es posible que le quede tan bien ese color? Su rostro es todavía el de una niña, nadie diría que tiene veinte años. Y aquellos ojos... Seguro que Yamato ha sacado fotos en las que sobresalga ese celeste tan llamativo. Sin duda, Miku es una tentación para cualquier hombre. Finalizada la sesión, todos se reúnen en torno al fotógrafo. Itachi trata de evitar encontrarse con los ojos de la joven cantante. Sin embargo, termina sucumbiendo. La chica le sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que la está observando.

-Ha sido un bonito trabajo -indica Yamato-. Seguro que saldrá un reportaje fantástico.

-Estamos convencidos de ello -dice satisfecho Hiyama Kiyoteru el representante de la cantante.

-La noche realza mucho la belleza de Miku —insiste el fotógrafo.

Sí, también Itachi piensa que serán unas fotos extraordinarias para acompañar su entrevista. Aquellos ojos celestes, las luces, la oscuridad de la noche... La noche... Entonces cae... ¡Hinata! Tiene que llamarla. Mira el reloj. No es demasiado tarde aún.

-Perdonadme un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada -dice el joven mientras se aleja del grupito que continúa dialogando animadamente.

Miku es la única que no escucha lo que los otros están diciendo. Sus ojos están puestos en Itachi, que camina aceleradamente hacía un lugar retirado de los demás. El periodista, cuando cree que está suficientemente apartado para que le oigan, saca el móvil de su bolsillo. Está apagado. Itachi intenta encenderlo, pero es inútil: se ha quedado sin batería.

Vuelve a mirar el reloj. No pasa nada, no es demasiado tarde. Tiene que ir a la redacción de la revista a por unos dosieres. Desde allí la llamará. El joven regresa al grupo que, en su ausencia, parece que ha hecho planes para esa noche.

-Ángel, nosotros nos vamos a tomar algo. ¿Te vienes? -le pregunta Yamato.

-No puedo. Tengo que recoger unas cosas de la redacción y mañana quiero madrugar.

-Pero si mañana es sábado... ¡Venga, hombre, vente! Es solo a tomar una copa para celebrar el trabajo bien hecho -insiste el fotógrafo.

-No, de verdad. Tengo que ir a la revista a buscar unos papeles y es tarde ya.

-Yo tampoco puedo ir -interviene Miku-. Estoy cansadísima. También a mí me toca madrugar.

-Venga, chicos, solo una copa... —insiste Kiyoteru, que no le quita ojo a una de las chicas que ha ayudado en la sesión.

-Id vosotros. Yo llevo a Itachi a la revista, que me pilla de camino.

El chico se sorprende ante la propuesta de la cantante.

-Muchas gracias, Miku, pero no hace falta. Yo cojo el metro y...

-No es ninguna molestia. El metro más cercano está muy lejos. Yo te llevo. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de molestarte en venir.

-Está bien... Si no queréis venir, os dejamos. Nosotros vamos a tomar algo -señala el representante de Miku, que ya ha hecho un par de amagos de pasarle la mano por el hombro a una de las maquilladoras.

Los seis se despiden. Las dos chicas, Yamato y Hiyama Kiyoteru se van por un lado. Miku e Itachi, por otro. Caminan hacia el Audi aguamarina aparcado en una calle oscura, casi escondida.

Andan en silencio. El periodista aún tiene en la cabeza aquel beso. No sabe cómo tomárselo. ¿Un gesto cariñoso o algo más? Incluso se siente un poco culpable. ¿Ha tenido él que ver en aquello? Las estrellas iluminan otro cielo despejado. La luna se deja ver en la noche que ya está bien avanzada. Aunque para Miku y para Itachi la noche no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

_A esa misma hora, en otro punto de la ciudad._

Tumbada en la cama espera a que él la llame. Lleva así cerca de media hora. ¿Por qué no la ha llamado ya? Hinata está ansiosa por volver a oír su voz. Son tantas sus ganas que no puede más y decide ser ella quien lo llame. Busca su número y lo marca. Decepción: tiene el móvil apagado. La desilusión es tan grande que hasta le entran ganas de llorar. ¿Pero por qué? Si han pasado dos días increíbles... Los dos mejores de su vida.

"¡Qué tonta soy...!".

Pero no puede dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué estará haciendo Itachi ahora? Tiene que serenarse un poco. Todo está bien. Solo debe distraerse y no obsesionarse. Ya se lo dice su madre a veces, que la vida tiene muchas cosas como para dedicar todo tu tiempo únicamente a una. Ya llamará.

Enciende su ordenador para oír música. Buen remedio para pasar el tiempo. Elige _Apologize, _de One Republic. Precioso tema que ha descubierto hace poco. Pero la música no es suficiente para olvidarse de todo. Necesita algo más. Ya lo tiene: Perdona si te llamo amor. Puede ser un buen antídoto meterse otra vez en el mundo de Niki y leer sus aventuras con aquel publicista mucho mayor que ella. Qué historia de amor... En cierta manera, se siente identificada con la protagonista. Ella está viviendo una experiencia parecida.

Coge el libro y lo abre por donde lo había dejado. Aquel separador... Recuerda entonces al chico del Starbucks. Con todo lo que ha vivido en las últimas 24 horas, apenas había pensando en él. Era muy guapo, con esa sonrisa perfecta. Va al final del libro y lee de nuevo la dirección de correo de aquel desconocido:

narutoescritor- -hotmail-.-com.

Siente curiosidad ¿Por qué no? La chica se sienta de nuevo ante su PC, abre su MSN y agrega la dirección del joven del Starbucks. ¿Estará conectado?

Hinata no conoce la razón, pero siente un ligero cosquilleo dentro. Transcurren unos minutos y no hay señales de que aquel chico esté en su ordenador. La joven se impacienta.

"¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo esta noche, que nadie responde?".

El ruidito característico del Messenger le anuncia que uno de sus contactos acaba de conectarse. Es Sai.

Hinata, sorprendida, lee el nuevo nick de su amigo: "La vida es una mierda. El amor es una mierda. Las Matemáticas son una mierda". Además, la imagen de su ventana es una rosa negra. "Pobre. Seguro que alguna chica le ha dado calabazas. Qué pena, con lo buen chico que es. Algunas no saben lo que se pierden...".

Quiere decirle algo, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Bueno, lo que importa es que se anime y que vea que hay más caminos. Que esa chica se lo pierde. Pero en ese momento un nuevo contacto del MSN de Paula se conecta. Narutoescritor está en línea.

* * *

_En ese mismo momento en otra parte de la ciudad._

Está conectada. ¿Habrá leído el nick?

Sai no sabe qué hacer. ¿Le escribe? ¿Espera a que sea ella la que le diga algo? Tiene ganas de contarle cómo se siente: contarle que tiene el corazón roto; desahogarse y soltarlo todo... Pero por otro lado eso es imposible. Ella es precisamente el motivo de su dolor. No puede hablarle como si nada. Aquello es una tortura. Un laberinto sin salida. Su cabeza, además, no deja de reproducirle la imagen de Hinata besando a aquel chico a la salida del instituto. Y cada vez que lo recuerda, siente que se quiere morir. Es como en aquel tema de Mecano que le viene a la mente, _Cruz de navajas, _cuando el protagonista de la canción, encuentra a su chica, besando a otro en la calle.

¿Le dice algo?

¿Y si ahora está hablando con él? O, lo que es peor, ¿y si están juntos en su habitación?

Ese último pensamiento desmorona por completo el ánimo de Sai. No tiene ganas de nada. Y sin pensarlo más, apaga el ordenador y vuelve a la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

_Viernes de marzo por la noche._

Llega a casa con ganas de escribir. Se siente inspirado. Rápidamente, Naruto enciende el ordenador para adentrarse en su novela. Akira y Yuki le esperan en _Tras la pared. _¿Escena de sexo? Quizá.

Mañana comenzará con su plan. Desea que el señor Rinha tenga todo listo temprano.¡Qué gran favor le está haciendo! Aunque los resultados son completamente inciertos: es una idea un poco descabellada, pero su intuición le indica que puede funcionar. No pierde nada por intentarlo. Antes de ir al Word, pasa por su MSN para mirar el correo electrónico. Alguien desconocido le quiere agregar. Acepta.

Es una chica. Tiene escrito en mil colores su nombre, Hinata, y su nick es "Mariposas bailan en mi pecho. TQ. Gracias por todo". ¿Será la chica del Starbucks? Está conectada. ¿Le escribe? Pero ella se anticipa.

-Hola. ¿Se puede pasar?

Naruto se lo piensa se lo piensa. Le apetecía mucho escribir, pero la curiosidad le gana. Y con esa chica, la curiosidad es aún mayor.

-Sí, adelante, aunque no sé muy bien quién eres.

-¿No me reconoces?

-Tengo una ligera idea, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¿No me vas a decir quién eres?

-Soy Hinata. Lo pone en mi nick. ¡Qué poco te fijas! —un icono sonriente termina la frase.

-Ya me había fijado en eso, pero no conozco a ninguna Hinata.

-Sin embargo, yo sí sé quién eres.

-Es normal: tú me has agregado.

-Claro, porque tú me diste tu dirección. Bueno, más bien me la escribiste.

"¡Es ella!"

-¡Ah! Entonces eres la chica de la cafetería. Ya no me acordaba de que te había dado mi MSN -miente.

-Seguro -icono guiñando un ojo.

-Pues soy Naruto, encantado.

-Yo, Hinata, encantada.

¿Y ahora? ¿Por dónde llevar la conversación? Ambos están unos segundos sin decir nada. Finalmente, Naruto opta por el camino más sencillo.

-¿Has terminado ya el libro?

-¿Perdona si te llamo amor? No. Precisamente estaba leyéndolo antes de agregarte.

-Ah.

-Por cierto, un gesto muy... ¿simpático? Me refiero al de escribirme al final tu correo y cambiarme el libro.

Naruto se sonroja. ¿Se está riendo de él? No. Si al final ha decidido agregarle, será por algo, ¿no?

-Yo soy así.

-Jajaja.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú. Que seas así.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se manchó el labio y la nariz de café o lo que fuera aquella bebida. Y la que se dio un golpe en la cabeza al levantarse.

-Ya no me acuerdo de eso.

-Tienes mala memoria.

-He estado muy ocupada.

-¿Leyendo el libro?

-Más bien viviéndolo.

Naruto no ha entendido esa última frase, pero no pregunta sobre lo que ha querido decirle.

-¿Y qué te está pareciendo?

-¿Eso no me lo preguntaste ya ayer?

-Sí, pero te fuiste a hablar por teléfono.

-Ya. Pero cuando regresé eras tú el que te ibas.

-Tenía clases.

-¿Clases de...?

-Saxofón.

-¿Tocas el saxofón? ¡Qué guay!

-Bueno. Me gusta la música. Hablando de música..., mira esto. Álex le pasa a Paula el link de un vídeo

La chica lo abre. Es un montaje de Perdona si te llamo amor con una preciosa canción

italiana de fondo. Durante cuatro minutos y veintiún segundos, ambos disfrutan del vídeo.

-¡Me encanta! -escribe Hinata mientras vuelve a ponerlo-. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Sí, aunque la canción no tiene que ver con la película.

-¡Ah!, ¿también hay una película?

-Claro, de ahí son las imágenes que ves. Pero el tema que he puesto es de Massimo Di Cataldo y se llama _Scusa ma ti chiamo amore_.

Hinata no escribe. Ve terminar el vídeo una vez más. Le entusiasma la canción. Es preciosa. Va a ponerla otra vez cuando mira el reloj de su ordenador. Esto le lleva a pensar en Itachi. Es tarde y aún no la ha llamado. Sin decir nada a Álex, coge su móvil y marca el número de su chico. Nada. Apagado. ¿Pero dónde se ha metido? Siente el cuerpo flojo y los brazos pesados. Nota cómo le pican los ojos y cómo se forma un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-Hola. ¿Sigues ahí?

Es la frase con la que Hinata se encuentra al volver al ordenador unos minutos más tarde. De repente, se le han quitado las ganas de todo. Echa de menos a Ángel. Quiere oírle. Siente una gran impotencia por no poder comunicarse con él de ninguna forma.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Perdona, me llamaron -miente Hinata-. De todas formas me tengo que ir ya.

-Sí, yo también. Se ha hecho tarde y mañana madrugo.

-¿Un sábado? ¿También tienes clases?

-No, pero he quedado para que me den una cosa.

-Bueno, no te entretengo más entonces. Que descanses.

Es una pena. Se va. Y quién sabe hasta cuándo. ¿Qué impresión le habrá causado a Hinata? Tiene ganas de conocerla más. Una idea sacude en esos momentos la cabeza de Naruto. ¿Se atreve a proponérselo? Lo medita unos instantes y por fin se decide:

-Hinata, antes de que te vayas... ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana por la mañana?

La chica lee con sorpresa la pregunta de aquel chico. Le ha dado muy buena impresión. No solo es guapísimo y con una sonrisa perfecta sino que es simpático, y le gusta su capacidad de conversación. Sin embargo, la última frase le desconcierta un poco.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que necesito ayuda, alguien que me eche una mano por la mañana.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Queda conmigo y lo verás.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que quede contigo, que apenas te conozco, un sábado temprano, para ayudarte a algo que no me vas a decir lo que es? ¿No te parece todo un poco extraño?

-Mirándolo así, suena raro... Pero quiero que quedes conmigo. -Ahora es Naruto el que pone un icono guiñando un ojo.

Hinata no sale de su asombro. ¡Qué atrevimiento! Pero en realidad siente curiosidad. Y la compañía no está nada mal. Además, mañana por la mañana no tiene nada que hacer. Pensaba que tal vez pudiera pasar el día con Itachi, pero eso, a estas alturas de la noche, lo ve como algo imposible. No es nada malo ayudar a un amigo que la necesita, ¿no? Pero ¿ese chico puede considerarse amigo? ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda necesita? Cuánto misterio.

-No sé, Naruto. ¿No me puedes decir para qué es?

-No, tendrás que confiar en mí.

Hinata suspira. Se pone de pie. Coge el móvil y vuelve a llamar a Itachi. Una vez más se encuentra con una voz grabada indicando que el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Impotente, molesta, triste, lanza el teléfono contra la almohada de su cama.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde quedamos y a qué hora?

¿Ha aceptado? Naruto no se lo puede creer. ¡Ha aceptado! Precipitadamente, escribe la dirección del lugar en el que deben reunirse a las diez de la mañana y le explica cómo ir.

Una curiosa felicidad le inunda aunque no entiende la razón de esa alegría repentina.

-Espero que esto no sea una broma -añade Hinata.

-No, lo es. Te agradezco mucho que vengas a ayudarme.

-Me vas a tener en ascuas hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, no insisto más. Por fin he dado con alguien más cabezota que yo.

-No soy cabezota -responde Naruto.

-Sí lo eres.

-No.

-¿Ves cómo sí lo eres?

-Vale, quizá un poco, 'ttebayo!

Ambos sonríen al mismo tiempo, cada uno en su habitación. En la distancia. Sin tan siquiera ver que el otro también está sonriendo. Hinata olvida por unos segundos a Itachi: por unos instantes, nada de lo que ha ocurrido en esos dos días ocupa su mente.

-Bueno, Naruto. Te veo mañana entonces.

-Muy bien. Te esperaré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Un beso.

-Otro.

La chica desconecta su Messenger. Luego escucha una última vez la canción de Di Cataldo. Se tumba en la cama y se queda dormida con el móvil debajo de la almohada.

Naruto permanece en el ordenador. Esta conversación le ha inspirado aún más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras escribe no deja de pensar en el día siguiente. Sí: mañana puede ser un gran día.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Ya me exasperaba hasta yo con que Naruto saliera XD.**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandadme un review con cualquier sugerencia u opinión, me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a escribir.**

**¡Sayônara!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Gomen, gomen! Pido perdón por los errores, me faltó revisar, lo hice medio dormida, ¡pero no volverá a pasar! Aunque tarde un poco más, los caps subirán de calidad, ¡prometido!**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, tan sólo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_La noche anterior._

Miku conduce su Audi aguamarina con capota negra por las calles de la ciudad. A su lado está Itachi. Apenas han cruzado palabra. La cantante lo mira de reojo de vez en cuando. No parece muy contento sino más bien preocupado. Van en dirección a la redacción de la revista donde él trabaja. Un semáforo en rojo. El coche se detiene. Ella aparta la vista de la carretera y se gira hacia él.

-¿Estás enfadado?

Itachi no dice nada. Ni siquiera la mira.

-Vale, queda claro. Estás enfadado -protesta Miku, apretando con fuerza el volante con las dos manos.

El semáforo cambia a verde y el Audi aguamarina acelera haciendo chirriar las ruedas.

-No estoy enfadado -dice por fin Itachi.

-Pues sí que lo parece.

-Es solo que...

Miku frena bruscamente. En un lugar prohibido, aparca en doble fila ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

-No nos vamos de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa.

-Pues... Supongo que es una tontería.

-Suéltalo ya.

-¿Por qué me has besado?

La chica del pelo rosa cambia su expresión. Muestra entonces una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-¡Era eso! Te ha sorprendido que te diera un beso en los labios...

-Es normal. No todos los días una chica que acabas de conocer te besa en los labios sin esperarlo.

-Te tendría que haber avisado. ¿Con un cartelito, quizá? —se burla ella.

-No me ha hecho gracia —señala Ángel frunciendo el ceño.

-No te enfades. Ha sido un pico cariñoso. Nada más.

-¿Sueles ir dando por ahí "picos cariñosos" a todo el mundo?

Miku mira hacia arriba haciendo como que piensa.

-Pues..., contándote a ti ya van... sesenta y cuatro -responde y suelta una pequeña carcajada a continuación. Luego vuelve a hablar más serena ante los ojos acusadores del chico-. Itachi, no le des más vueltas. Ha sido solo un impulso cariñoso. Nada más.

El joven periodista no lo tiene tan claro. Ni eso, ni otras cosas. Puede que Miku esté haciendo ahora como que ha sido algo sin importancia, no premeditado. Pero la realidad es que le ha besado en los labios. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué ha sentido cuando ha notado los cálidos y dulces labios de la chica del pelo de color turquesa? Eso tal vez le confunde más.

-Está bien. Si tú dices que ha sido un detalle cariñoso e impulsivo, te creo. Pero a partir de ahora solo nos damos la mano, ¿eh?

Miku sonríe y Itachi también termina haciéndolo.

El Audi aguamarina se vuelve a poner en marcha.

La noche es un entramado de luces y oscuros. De sonidos. De ruidos indescifrables. Miku canta en voz baja mientras conduce. Itachi está más tranquilo aunque algo en su interior parece alborotado.

De nuevo un frenazo brusco. El coche se detiene.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Tienes que aprender a frenar, ¿eh? Si no, en dos meses no tienes discos de freno.

-¿Te apetece que entremos ahí a tomar una copa? Estoy seca -dice Miku, señalando un pequeño pub, cuyas letras luminosas rezan "Magatma".

-Miku, tengo que recoger los papeles de la redacción. Y mañana debo madrugar.

-Por favor... Por favor —ruega ella. Ahora más que nunca parece una chica de quince o dieciséis años.

-No puedo, Miku. De verdad que...

-Déjame invitarte aunque solo sea a una copa. Para compensarte que hayas venido y como disculpas por el beso. Por favor. Por favor...

El periodista se niega unas ocho veces. Miku insiste con sus "por favor, por favor" otras tantas.

-¡Vaaaale! Pero una, y nos vamos —termina diciendo. La chica aplaude y va a darle un beso, pero se da cuenta y termina alargando la mano para estrecharla. Itachi sonríe y se la da también a ella. Nota su piel suave. Sus dedos pequeños, afilados.

Aparcan el coche y entran en el pub. Está vacío. Solo ven a dos camareras vestidas de negro detrás de la barra, charlando entre ellas. La luz es tenue y La música dance no está muy alta.

"¡Hinata!", recuerda de pronto Ángel al mirar el reloj. No la ha llamado. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Puede que esté dormida ya incluso. Saca de nuevo el móvil de su bolsillo y trata de encenderlo. Nada, no tiene batería.

-Si quieres te dejo el mío -señala Miku al ver que el teléfono del chico no funciona.

-Gracias, pero no me sé el número de memoria.

-¿Es a tu chica a quien quieres llamar?

-Sí.

-No quiero ser una molestia. Si quieres, nos vamos.

-No te preocupes. Tomamos una copa y la llamo cuando llegue a la redacción, que tengo un cargador allí.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿qué te pido?

El dance deja paso a una canción brasileña lenta, pegadiza, dulzona: Miedo de amar, de Ivete Sangalo y Ed Motta. Es como si el encargado de poner la música en aquel sitio quisiera que la pareja se uniera un poco más. Itchi acerca sus labios al rostro de Miku. Lo hace de forma inocente, sin ninguna intención, tan solo para decirle lo quequiere beber: una cerveza. Pero está muy cerca de ella y puede aspirar todo su aroma...

Una de las camareras, la que parece más joven, peinada con dos trenzas, atiende a la chica del pelo aguamarina. Enseguida le entrega dos botellines ámbar de Sapporo. Miku paga y entrega una de las cervezas a Itachi.

-¡Brindemos! -propone ella sin parar de sonreír ni un segundo.

-¿Por qué quieres brindar?

-Por la mejor entrevista que me han hecho nunca.

-¿La de Los Cuarenta Principales? -ironiza él.

-Claro. Aunque nada tienes que envidiarles tú… -contesta ella acercándose un poco más.

Prácticamente no hay espacio entre ambos en aquella barra.

-Brindemos entonces.

Chocan sus botellines y dan un pequeño trago al unísono. En la tímida luz del recinto, Itachi sigue hipnotizado por los turquesas ojos de aquella chica. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le viene a la cabeza Hinata. Su gesto se tuerce entonces al pensar en ella. Está en un pub tomando una copa con una preciosa muchacha de veinte años, que además es famosa y le ha besado. No la ha llamado por teléfono. Vale, no ha podido. Pero eso no es excusa. ¿Qué estará pensando Hinata? ¿Se habrá preocupado? ¿Molestado? Espera compensarla mañana de alguna forma. Aquellos dos días habían sido como una pequeña vida. Una bonita historia propia de un cuento, un cuento que era realidad. Pero ahora, ¿la había fastidiado? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada de la sesión fotográfica?

-Hola. -El rostro de Miku aparece justo enfrente de su rostro-. ¿Estás aquí?

-Sí. Estaba intentando traducir la letra de la canción —miente Itachi.

-¡Qué mentiroso...! No sabes mentir. A ver si esto te espabila...

Miku golpea con la parte de abajo de su botella el cuello de la botella de Itachi. La espuma sube rápidamente y la cerveza comienza a salirse precipitadamente. El joven periodista se agacha con el botellín en la boca y bebe todo lo rápido que puede para evitar manchar el suelo del local.

La cantante jalea y salta, animándolo para que beba más deprisa. Ríe. También lo hacen las dos camareras, que ya han descubierto que aquella pequeña chica con el pelo de color aguamarina es la conocidísima Miku. Pese a los esfuerzos de Itachi, pequeñas gotas se han instalado en su camiseta y en su pantalón. Además, un charco de cerveza se ha formado a sus pies. Avergonzado, pide una fregona a la camarera de las trenzas. Esta sale de la barra y ella misma limpia lo que se ha vertido.

-Perdona. Yo...

-No te preocupes, si no ha sido nada... -La chica termina de recogerlo todo y regresa detrás de la barra con una sonrisa.

Miku vuelve a acercarse.

-Le has gustado -le susurra al oído.

-¡Qué dices! La cerveza se te ha subido... -responde Itachi divertido. Siente un poco de calor en sus pómulos después de estar bebiendo sin parar unos segundos.

-Las mujeres tenemos ese instinto. Detectamos cuando a una chica le gusta un chico y viceversa. Además, no es extraño que gustes a las chicas. Eres un tipo muy interesante.

La camarera vuelve a acercarse a la pareja. La música brasileña desaparece. Suena _Where ever you will go, _de The Callings.

La chica de las trenzas pone encima del mostrador dos vasitos y sirve un líquido azul en ambos.

-Cortesía de la casa. Espero que les guste.

Miku da las gracias. Coge su chupito y lo traga de golpe. Está fuerte. Cierra los ojos y arruga la nariz. Cabecea de un lado a otro.

-¡Qué bueno! -comenta dando un pequeño grito-. ¡Guau! Ahora, tú.

Itachi duda. Uff. No cree que sea una buena idea tomarse aquel vasito. La camarera que ha limpiado la cerveza del suelo y les ha invitado al chupito le está mirando. No le queda más remedio. Sonríe, lo agarra y se lo bebe sin pestañear. La garganta le arde. Sí que está fuerte, pero intenta que no se note. No solo le quema la garganta, también el estómago. La camarera de las trenzas le sonríe. Él también sonríe.

Sin decir nada, la chica vuelve a llenar los vasitos de azul y también se sirve uno para ella. En esta ocasión, los tres beben a la vez, de golpe, sintiendo la llama del alcohol por el esófago. Al segundo trago le sigue un tercero inmediato.

-Tú eres Katia, ¿verdad?

Un atractivo cuarentón con el pelo cano, perfectamente cortado, vestido de negro, aparece detrás de la pareja. No está solo. Una bella veinteañera le acompaña.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres un admirador? —dice la joven, aún convaleciente del último chupito.

-Pues sí, lo soy. Pero también el dueño de este local -señala el hombre sonriendo.

-Ah, qué honor. Tienes un sitio muy acogedor.

-Gracias. Espero que lo estéis pasando bien y que mis chicas os estén tratando perfectamente. Me gustaría invitaros a tu amigo y a ti a una copa.

-Muchas gracias, pero nos íbamos ya. ¿Verdad, Ángel?

Itachi parece distraído. Ausente. Quizá aquel tercer vasito de licor...

-Perdona, ¿qué me decías? No te oí por la música.

_Starlight, _de Muse.

-Te decía que nos íbamos.

-Pero no os vayáis aún... -interrumpe el dueño de Magatma. Dejad que os invite a una copa. No todos los días tengo en mi local a una estrella del pop.

A Miku empieza a no hacerle ninguna gracia todo aquello. La camarera tontea con Itachi, al que le acaba de servir un ron con Coca Cola. Miku suspira y pide una Fanta de naranja. Tiene que conducir. Quizá esos minutos le vengan bien para bajar los chupitos.

El cuarentón de pelo cano le habla, y le habla, más y más, casi obviando a la chica que va con él, que se limita a reírle los comentarios. Miku ni le presta atención, pero sonríe por educación. De vez en cuando intenta que Itachi participe. Pero Itachi no escucha. Habla con la camarera de las trencitas. Esta juguetea con su pelo mientras dialogan.

Todo en su cabeza está confuso. Está alegre, pero no sabe por qué. Cree que algo se le está pasando por alto, pero no consigue recordar muy bien qué es. Está allí con Hinata. No, no es Hinata. La chica que le acompaña es Miku. Claro, Miku. La misma que le ha besado. La del pelo aguamarina. No. La de las trenzas, no. ¿Qué demonios era ese líquido azul? ¿Y Hinata?

La música sube de intensidad en el local. Todo está más oscuro y ya no están solos. Han ido entrando algunos grupitos de amigos, incluso alguna que otra pareja. Fluye el viernes noche. El dueño del pub no se ha apartado ni un segundo de Miku, quien empieza a estar verdaderamente harta de todo aquello. Necesita unos minutos de relax. Se levanta y entra en el cuarto de baño.

Itachi, mientras, está tomando su segundo ron con Coca Cola. Entre medias ha bebido dos chupitos azules más. Todo es muy confuso para él, que ya ni entiende lo que su nueva amiga le está diciendo.

Está sonando _In my eyes, _de Milk Inc, cuando Miku sale del baño. Se ha mojado la cara para refrescarse. Tiene la intención de ir coger a Itachi y marcharse de aquel sitio cuanto antes.

Pero ¿qué ve? No puede ser... ¿Aquella camarera no está demasiado cerca de Itachi Tiene su cabeza hundida en el cuello del joven periodista. No le estará... La chica del pelo turquesa camina a toda prisa haciéndose paso entre la gente. Alguno la reconoce. Eso da lo mismo ahora. La canción está en su pleno apogeo. Miku llega hasta donde están Itachi y la chica de las trenzas. Con sus manos la aparta y mira a Itachi.

-Cariño, nos vamos.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le da un profundo beso en los labios ante la mirada desafiante de la camarera. Itachi cierra los ojos y responde al beso de Katia. No sabe lo que está haciendo, pero se deja llevar. Acto seguido, la chica lo levanta como puede del taburete en el que está sentado y, sujetándolo por un hombro, lo saca a duras penas del local. Un par de chicos que han visto toda la escena la ayudan.

-Mi coche está allí -dice la cantante señalando el Audi aguamarina al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Tú eres Miku, verdad? -pregunta el más alto de los que le están ayudando.

-¡Síííííí! ¡Es la gran cantante Miku! —grita de repente Itachi desembarazándose de los muchachos.

El joven tose, se aclara la garganta y empieza a cantar un desafinadísimo _Anoche fue una buena _ lo que pretende ser una dulce melodía. Los dos chicos que les acompañan se miran perplejos ante el espectáculo que Itachi está montando en plena calle. Pero por alguna extraña razón también ellos empiezan a cantar el tema más famoso de Miku, a cada cual peor. La cantante no sabe si reír o llorar. Finalmente, opta por lo primero aunque su sonrisa dura solo un instante ya que el periodista comienza a dar otras muestras de los efectos de las mezclas del alcohol. En un descuido, Itachi cae de bruces contra el suelo quedando boca arriba. Miku y los dos jóvenes acuden inmediatamente a auxiliarlo. Parece que no se ha hecho nada. Lo incorporan de nuevo, aunque casi vuelve a irse al suelo. Afortunadamente, entre todos evitan la caída.

-Al coche -señala Miku.

Itachi parece que está peor. Incluso vomita dos veces en el corto trayecto hasta el Audi turquesa. Finalmente, y con mucho trabajo, consiguen introducirlo en el asiento del copiloto del vehículo. Miku da las gracias a los dos chicos y estos le piden el número de teléfono. La cantante sonríe y arranca. Atrás quedan los muchachos que observan perplejos cómo se aleja aquel coche tan particular.

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! -grita la chica, que ve cómo su acompañante se está quedando dormido-. ¡No te puedes dormir ahora!

El periodista abre los ojos ante el zarandeo de Katia, que tiene la vista puesta tanto en la carretera como en él.

-¿Hinata? -dice balbuceando mientras ve con ojos borrosos que una chica está al volante.

-¿Qué Hinata? Soy yo, Miku. ¡No te duermas! —vuelve a chillar al ver que se le cierran otra vez los ojos.

El joven se deja caer hacia la puerta y apoya su cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla. Miku se echa sobre él y trata de ponerlo recto. El coche se tambalea y está a punto de salirse de la calzada. La chica de pelo turquesa evita la colisión y respira hondo. Está muy estresada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Itachi, que se ha despertado momentáneamente por el bandeo del coche.

-¿Que qué ha pasado? ¡Joder, casi nos matamos! -La chica se seca la frente con un pañuelo de papel y trata de tranquilizarse-. Bueno, ¿dónde vives?

La pregunta parece un enigma imposible para el periodista.

-Mmmmm. ¿En mi casa?

-¿Y eso, dónde es?

-Mmmmmm.

-No me digas que no te acuerdas.

El joven se echa a reír. Pues no, no se acuerda de la dirección de su edificio.

-Pues..., tendrás que dormir hoy conmigo —dice Miku, a quien esa idea no parece molestarle demasiado.

-Vale -contesta escueto Itachi con una sonrisa en la boca. El Audi aguamarina atraviesa la ciudad. Apenas hay tráfico. La chica abre la ventanilla del asiento de Itachi para que el frío de la noche golpee su rostro. El cierra los ojos y se siente como si viajara en una nube. Sin embargo, no sabe muy bien cómo se encuentra.

Pasados unos minutos, el coche por fin se detiene. Todo está oscuro salvo por unas pequeñas luces.

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunta el chico aún sin bajarse.

-En el garaje de mi edificio. Ahora tienes que portarte bien y ayudarme.

Itachi dice que sí, aunque no sabe ni a qué ni por qué. Miku se baja primero y ayuda a hacerlo al periodista. Caminan lentamente hasta un ascensor. Parece que Itachi, aunque no se entera de dónde está, al menos ya camina casi por sí solo.

-Es en el ático -dice la chica ya dentro del ascensor.

Ambos permanecen en silencio dentro del pequeño habitado. Aun borracho, Itachi es guapísimo. Y deseable. El ascensor llega a su destino. Una alfombra roja adorna la última planta del edificio. La pareja camina agarrada. Pese a su pequeña estatura, Miku es sorprendentemente fuerte. Ella también ha notado los músculos de Itachi bajo aquella camiseta. Sí, es muy deseable.

Por fin llegan ante la puerta del ático de Miku. El chico se apoya con dificultad en la pared mientras la cantante busca las llaves dentro del bolso.

-Aquí están... -dice ella sonriendo-. Apóyate en mí.

Abre la puerta y juntos entran en aquel acogedor apartamento, único testigo del resto de la noche. La chica enciende la luz, primero la del pasillo de entrada y luego la del salón. El ático no es muy grande, pero impresiona por lo ordenado que está todo. Muebles de diseño oscuros contrastan con paredes de color pastel. Un gusto exquisito.

Los pasos de Itachi son inestables y tiene que valerse de Katia y de las paredes para no caerse. Vuelve a estar mareado.

-Ven, siéntate aquí -dirige ella al periodista ayudándole a llegar a uno de los tres sillones que componen aquella habitación.

Itachi obedece. Intenta acomodarse, pero se escurre. Katia se ríe al verlo.

-Mejor túmbate en el sofá —le dice señalando el sofá de tres piezas en el que está ella.

Repetición de la maniobra anterior. Cada pequeño movimiento es una hazaña. Por fin, logra que Itachi termine tumbado boca arriba. Con las manos se tapa los ojos.

-La... la luz... -protesta él levemente.

-¿Te molesta? Espera, enciendo la lámpara pequeña para que no te moleste.

La luz ahora es más acogedora, más íntima, propia de una velada de enamorados. Itachi aparta sus manos de la cara y las coloca sobre el pecho. Está más tranquilo.

-Voy a cambiarme. No te vayas, ¿eh? -bromea Miku.

El chico no oye lo que le dice. No entiende qué es lo que ocurre. Es como si todo le diera vueltas. Se siente muy cansado: le pesa todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza, y el estómago le da punzadas. ¡Hinata! La tiene que llamar. Sí. Tiene que telefonear a Hinata. Pero ahora no. Cuando desaparezca ese dolor de cabeza que tiene. Cuando haya descansado la llamará. Sí. ¿Qué hora será? En otra habitación, Miku se desnuda. Menuda nochecita. Cuando invitó a Itachi a que tomaran una copa, jamás pensó que aquello pudiera terminar así. Aquel chico no parecía que fuese capaz de emborracharse y perder de esa manera los papeles. Siempre tan atento, siempre tan bien puesto. Sin embargo, ahora lo tenía acostado en un sofá de su salón, bebido y mareado. Aún así, no puede evitar cierta atracción por él. ¿Y ahora, que?.

La cantante se cambia de ropa. Se viste solo con un camisón azul de tirantes que no le llega a las rodillas y unas braguitas a juego. Descalza, pasa por el baño y vuelve al salón.

Itachi continúa en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Respira profundamente. Parece dormido.

-Hola. He vuelto. ¿Me oyes?

El periodista cree escuchar que alguien le está hablando y refunfuña.

-Parece que sí, que me oyes —comenta ella sonriendo—. No puedes dormir ahí. Cogerás mala postura y mañana no podrás ni moverte...

Pero Itachi no reacciona.

La chica suspira. No puede dejarlo ahí tirado.

Con mucho cuidado baja primero sus pies del sofá. Itachi protesta, pero termina sentándose. Luego, ella le coge de la mano y le pide que se levante.

-Vamos, un pequeño esfuerzo más.

El joven se deja hacer y, ante el tirón de la chica, consigue ponerse de pie. Otra vez Miku carga con él como puede, apoyando su brazo en sus hombros y forzándole a que camine. Los dos entran en el dormitorio y se sientan en la cama. Miku lo mira. Está con aquel chico a solas en su dormitorio. El deseo la consume. Quizá desde que lo vio por primera vez, había deseado un momento como aquel.

-Levanta los brazos -le indica.

Él no hace caso, pero ella le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta. El deseo se está haciendo cada vez mayor. La imagen de su torso desnudo la enciende un poco más. Miku acaricia el pecho de Itachi. Lo besa. El chico no opone resistencia. Parece que poco a poco está mejor. Aún le duele mucho todo y no se ubica, pero han desaparecido las arcadas. Alguien parece que le está besando. Primero ha sentido besos en su pecho. Ahora le besan los labios. ¿Hinata?

Miku se quita el camisón. Solo sus braguitas blancas evitan una completa desnudez.

Vuelve a situar sus labios sobre los de Itachi. La pasión que siente en estos instantes es incontenible.

Coloca los pies de Itachi encima de la cama. Le quita los zapatos y estira su cuerpo sobre las sábanas. Ella se sitúa sobre él, sentada sobre su pantalón. Se flexiona y lo vuelve a besar. Coge las manos de Itachi y las sitúa sobre sus pequeños pechos. Sin embargo, cuando busca sus ojos, su mirada, Miku se da cuenta de que aquello no está bien.

Tiene muchísimas ganas de hacer el amor, pero quizá ese no es el momento. Se está aprovechando de él y eso la corroe por dentro. Además, aquel chico tiene novia. Tal vez si él estuviera sereno y la eligiera a ella, todo sería distinto. En las relaciones... La cantante sale de la cama y vuelve a ponerse el camisón. Itachi apenas se mueve.

-Es una pena que no estés en condiciones. Quién sabe si un día de estos... Que descanses.

La chica le besa en la frente, lo tapa con una sábana y una manta, y sale de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta y la tentación. Itachi dormirá toda la madrugada sin saber que esa noche estuvo a punto de serle infiel a Hinata.

* * *

_Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana._

Una brisa matinal entra por la ventana. Ángel se despierta: siente frío en su torso desnudo. Abre los ojos y recorre con ellos la habitación que está casi a oscuras. Entonces se da cuenta de que aquella cama no es la suya. Da un brinco y rápidamente se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Le duele.

¿Dónde está?

Lo último que recuerda es aquel pub al que fue con Miku: la cerveza, los chupitos azules, la camarera con trenzas... ¡Uff! Luego todo es muy confuso. Lagunas. Incluso le parece que ha soñado que alguien le besaba. Se sienta en aquella cama e intenta acordarse de más, pero le resulta imposible. Tiene tal dolor de cabeza que es incapaz de pensar.

Entonces decide que lo principal en esos momentos es averiguar qué hace allí. Se pone la camiseta y los zapatos. Se mira en un espejo que encuentra en una de las paredes del cuarto: tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Suspira y, lentamente, sale de la habitación. No se oye nada ni se ve a nadie. ¿De quién será aquel apartamento?

Itachi entra en el salón en el que la noche anterior había estado tumbado en uno de los sofás. Un pequeño fogonazo le viene cuando lo ve. Sí. Recuerda que una luz lo cegó y que luego, desde allí, caminó hasta el dormitorio. Pero todo sigue estando muy vago en su mente.

-Buenos días, caballero, veo que ya puedes andar tú solo...—dice una voz a su espalda.

El joven se gira y contempla a la chica del pelo rosa en todo su esplendor. Lleva un camisón blanco que le tapa lo justo, con las piernas al descubierto. Está seductora. Descalza, camina hacia él y le besa en la mejilla.

-¿Mi..., Miku? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

La chica lo mira fijamente y sonríe.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-No -responde él muy serio.

-¡Qué lástima...! Con lo bien que lo pasamos...

-¿Que lo pasamos bien?

El periodista no sabe cómo encajar aquello. ¿Pero qué demonios han hecho? El beso en el parque..., las copas..., el dormitorio... Su pecho desnudo... No habrán...

-¡Claro! No entiendo cómo puedes haber olvidado nuestra noche loca de pasión... -dice Miku muy expresiva, como si verdaderamente estuviera actuando en un drama. Hasta se lleva teatralmente la mano a la frente-. ¡Ay, pobre de mí! -gimotea, adoptando la expresión de una niña a punto de iniciar un puchero.

Pero pese a la comedia de la cantante, Itachi no entiende nada. Está preocupado. Y enseguida piensa en Hinata. No la llamó, ¿verdad? Casi prefiere no haberlo hecho porque seguramente no habría sido una llamada afortunada.

-Tengo que irme.

-Espera, Itachi. Me visto y te llevo a tu casa.

-Déjalo. Creo que ya hiciste anoche bastante por mí.

La chica nota cierto aire hostil en la contestación.

-No me digas que estás enfadado.

-No, pero no sé qué hago aquí ni cómo llegué a tu casa. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de si ocurrió algo entre los dos. Además, no llamé a Hinata, y ahora mismo debe odiarme o estar muy preocupada.

Miku no sabe si contarle lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre ellos. Siente vergüenza de sí misma y se lo calla.

-No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo. Yo solo te ayudé. Te sentó mal el alcohol y... no tuviste una buena noche.

La chica se acerca para darle un abrazo pero, cuando lo intenta, Itachi se aparta.

-Tengo que irme. Luego te llamo.

Avergonzado, abre la puerta del apartamento y sale del ático todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permiten.

* * *

**¿Qué pensará Itachi que ha pasado?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandad reviews con cualquier sugerencia u opinión, me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a escribir.**

**¡Sayônara!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola chicas y chicos! Aquí os traigo un cap más bien larguito, jiji, que espero que os guste.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_Esa misma mañana de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad._

No la ha llamado. Ni un maldito mensaje.

Hinata está enfadada. También preocupada. No comprende qué ha podido pasarle a Itachi para que ni siquiera tuviera el teléfono encendido. ¿Lo habrá desconectado a propósito? ¿Y si se ha asustado? Quizá se ha dado cuenta de que ella es solo una niña. O ha visto que todo iba muy deprisa y se ha echado atrás.

Aquellos dos días habían sido tan intensos, tan bonitos... ¿Por qué aquel final tan extraño? A lo mejor ella estaba exagerando. Sí, eso sería. Habría algún motivo razonable para explicar la desaparición de Itachi y estaba deseando escucharlo. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver?

¡Qué lío!

No le apetece salir de la cama. Es sábado, temprano. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, pero ha quedado con Naruto para ayudarlo con algo que ni tan siquiera sabe lo que es.

"Me meto en cada follón... ¿Por qué tuve que decirle que sí?", piensa bajo las sábanas.

Ni ella misma lo sabe. Finalmente se levanta de la cama gruñendo. Solloza y mira su móvil: sigue sin noticias de Itachi.

Se despereza delante de la ventana y comprueba que el día afuera es soleado. Esto le anima un poco. Mientras se viste, continúa en la búsqueda de respuestas. Seguro que hay una explicación que se le escapa. Pasados unos minutos se da por vencida: es mejor no pensar más, olvidarse de ello y tratar de disfrutar la mañana, sea lo que sea lo que esta le depare.

Y a todo esto, ¿qué querrá Naruto? ¡Qué chico tan misterioso! Lo conoce de un ratito en una cafetería de manera casual. Su primer encuentro parece sacado de una película de estas romanticonas. Se acuerda de ¿Conoces a Joe Black?, cuando Brad Pitt aparece en aquella cafetería y termina desayunando con la protagonista de la historia. "Me gustas mucho", le dice él en un momento de la escena. Ella le contesta lo mismo. ¿Le gustará ella a Naruto? No, eso es absurdo. Si no la conoce...

Pero existen los flechazos. Y a ella, ¿qué le inspira él? Parece simpático. En el Messenger también le había dado una grata impresión: locuaz, soñador, con una bonita sonrisa... Pero, pensándolo bien, en realidad no sabe nada de él.

Termina de vestirse. Se peina y baja la escalera. Toca mentir otra vez a sus padres. En la cocina está su madre, quien, cuando la ve lista para salir, se sorprende muchísimo. Hinata la saluda con un beso y va al frigorífico del que saca un cartón de leche. Se sirve en un vaso y se sienta en la mesa.

-¿Te has vestido para salir? -pregunta Hanako, que aún no sale de su asombro.

-Sí, voy a casa de Tenten. Tenemos examen de Matemáticas el viernes.

-¿Y vas a estudiar un sábado tan temprano?

Lo cierto es que aquello, se mire por donde se mire, suena extraño. Pero Hinata decide continuar con el engaño utilizando todos sus recursos. Bebe un sorbo de leche y muy tranquila contesta:

-Sí, nos va a ayudar Sai. Sabes quién es, ¿no? El hermano de Tenten.

-Sé quién es. Jugabais de pequeños juntos. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Ya lo traeré algún día a casa para que lo veas. Es un buen chico y un as en Matemáticas.

¿Traerlo a casa? ¿Será Sai el chico que le gusta a su hija? Hinata no suele hacer concesiones al hablar de chicos. "¿Está preparando el terreno?", piensa su madre.

-Me sigue pareciendo muy raro eso de que quedéis los tres un sábado por la mañana para estudiar.

-Pues no tiene nada de extraño. Tenemos examen y este chico nos ayuda.

-Bueno, ya llamaré y preguntaré por ti, a ver qué tal os va —dice Hanako sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

El comentario alerta a Hinata. ¿Sería su madre capaz de llamar a casa de Tenten para preguntar por ella? No pensaba que lo dijera de verdad. Pero ¿y si iba en serio?

-Me voy -dice posando el vaso de leche, ya vacío, en la mesa.

Hinata besa a su madre y sale de la cocina hacia el salón. Su hermana está viendo dibujos animados en la televisión. Tiene la boca manchada de chocolate.

-¿Te vas? -le pregunta la niña castaña cuando ve que Hinata se encamina hacia la puerta.

-Sí, he quedado -contesta Hinata-. No comas tantas galletas, Hanabi.

-La última.

-La última.

La chica le limpia la boca a su hermana pequeña y le quita el paquete de galletas.

-Paula, ¿te vas a tener _sekso_? -pregunta la cría inocentemente.

Su hermana mayor se queda boquiabierta al oír aquello. No sabe que fue precisamente la pequeña la que, sin querer, puso en sobre aviso a sus padres.

-¡Qué adelantada estás tú!, ¿no? -le dice alborotando su castaña melena.

Le da un beso y se va. Hanabi se queda con las ganas de saberlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pone esa cara tan rara cuando ella pronuncia la palabra _sekso_? Se levanta y coge otra galleta de chocolate prometiéndose a sí misma que esta será la última.

Hinata cierra la puerta de su casa. Camina unos pasos y, cuando está a cierta distancia, saca su móvil del bolso. Tiene que atar todos los cabos por si acaso. Marca el número de Tenten y espera unos segundos. Nada, no contesta. Insiste, pero con el mismo resultado negativo.

¿La llama luego? No está segura de que su amiga se vaya a despertar antes de las dos un sábado. Medita qué hacer y, tras dudarlo mucho, marca otro número. En este caso tiene más suerte.

-¿Hinata? -contesta una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, Sai, perdona por llamarte tan temprano y en sábado, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

El chico no dice nada. Se acaba de despertar. ¿O está soñando todavía?

-¿Sai? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí. Aquí estoy. Dime, Hinata, ¿de qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

Sus sensaciones son extrañas. Una mezcla rara entre confusión por la llamada, alegría por oírla y hablar con ella, incertidumbre por no saber de qué va aquello... Y todo aderezado con el desconcierto propio de quien se acaba de levantar.

-Pues verás... -la chica titubea. No sabe cómo enfocar el asunto-. R-resulta qu-que t-tengo que salir de casa esta mañana. De hecho estoy ya fuera. Y..., le he dicho a mi madre que me iba con vosotros a estudiar Matemáticas para el examen del viernes. He llamado a tu hermana para que me encubra por si mi madre llama a vuestra casa, algo que no sucederá, pero nunca se sabe. Pero como Tenten no me coge el teléfono, tú eres mi último recurso.

Así que era por eso... Las últimas palabras rompen un poco más el astillado corazón de Sai.

-Tu "último recurso"...

Hinata comprende que no ha estado acertada con aquella definición por el tono con que el chico ha recalcado sus palabras.

-Bueno, a ver... No quería decir que...

-No te preocupes. Ahora aviso a Tenten y se lo cuento.

Su voz es triste, como apagada por el sueño o por el cansancio. Está cansado de imposibles. De esperanzas. De amarla. De sufrir en silencio. De compartir grupo preferido. Sai está cansado de todo, y eso se hace palpable en su voz. "Soy el último recurso", piensa. "El último en la lista para todo".

Hinata recuerda el nick de Sai en el MSN el día anterior. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo estaba ni qué le había pasado para escribir aquello. "La vida es una mierda. El amor es una mierda. Las Matemáticas son una mierda".

-Oye, Sai, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? -responde fríamente.

-Bueno, ayer, estaba muy liada en el ordenador y vi el nick de tu Messenger de casualidad.

Lo vio, pero estaba muy liada. Bonita excusa.

-Un día tonto. No te preocupes. -Ahora su voz suena más gélida aún.

-¿Es por una chica?

La pregunta sorprende a Sai. Paula no se entera de nada. ¿O tal vez está hablando de ella misma? Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para darse cuenta de esas cosas. ¿Sabe Hinata de su amor por ella?

-No te preocupes. Una mala racha. Estoy bien.

-Vamos, Sai. Puedes contármelo: somos amigos.

Aunque habla de amistad, siente que le ha fallado en cierta manera al chico. Se conocen desde pequeños, cuando jugaban juntos. Pero desde hacía un tiempo se habían ido distanciando. Tal vez por culpa de ella. Sí. Ahora, cuando iba a su casa era para ver a Tenten. Hinata comprende que no sabe mucho de él. Ni Naruto, ni Itachi están en la mente de la joven en esos momentos. Realmente está preocupada por aquel chico. Su voz suena tan triste al otro lado del teléfono... Y ella, no sabe por qué es ni cree que se lo vaya a contar. Debería hacer algo para recuperar su confianza, debería acercarse de nuevo a él.

-Estoy bien. De verdad. Me acabo de despertar...

-¿Tienes algo que hacer la semana que viene? -pregunta Hinata de repente.

-¿La semana que viene?

-Sí.

El chico cada vez comprende menos. Otra vez se pregunta si está soñando.

-Pues creo que no. ¿De qué día de la semana hablas?

-De lunes a jueves. ¿Tienes algo que hacer por las tardes?

-Imagino que estudiar.

-Vale, estudiaré contigo. Verás, estoy muy floja en Matemáticas, como ya has podido comprobar... Necesito ayuda para aprobar el examen del viernes. Si suspendo, mis padres me matan. Así que podrías darme algunas clases, si quieres y puedes, claro.

Definitivamente está soñando. Aquello debe tratarse de eso o de una broma. Hinata y él estudiando juntos. Solos. ¿Es real? ¿Es buena idea?

-¿Sai? Te has quedado callado... Si no puedes, no pasa nada.

-Sí que puedo.

-Muy bien -señala Hinata sonriendo-. Pues el lunes en el instituto ya lo hablamos más tranquilos y quedamos, ¿te parece?

-Claro.

La chica mira el reloj. Se le está haciendo tarde.

-Sai, te tengo que dejar. Anímate, ¿eh? Un beso.

-Pásalo bien. Un beso, Hinata.

Cuelgan.

En la habitación de Sai se amontonan muchos sentimientos contrapuestos. El cansancio sigue presente, pero una pequeña sonrisa brota de nuevo. El corazón vuelve a latir con esas punzadas únicas del enamorado. El cielo sigue oscuro, pero un fino rayo de luz alimenta a aquel adolescente de dieciséis años. Camina hacia su PC. Play. Clavado en un bar. La música de Maná vuelve a sonar en aquella habitación.

* * *

_Esa misma mañana de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad._

No sabe qué hacer. Itachi lleva un rato dando vueltas, pensando. ¿Qué le dice a Hinata? Aún le duele la cabeza y el estómago. Siente vergüenza de sí mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que se comportara de esa manera? Se emborrachó, perdió la noción de la realidad, el control. Ni tan siquiera sabía si entre él y Miku había ocurrido algo. ¿Dos días con Hinata y ya le ha sido infiel?

Está desquiciado. Querría desaparecer ahora mismo.

Cuando ha llegado a casa, ha puesto el móvil a recargar. Un aviso tras otro, le han ido apareciendo en la pantalla las diferentes llamadas perdidas. De Hinata hay unas cuantas. Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y ahora vienen las excusas, las mentiras, los perdones.

Porque Hinata no podía enterarse de lo que había pasado. Si llegara a saberlo... Se pregunta si los besos que soñó habrán sido reales. Si tal vez Miku aprovechó la oportunidad de que él no sabía lo que hacía. En todo caso, el único culpable era él mismo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

"Hinata fui a la redacción, entré en el baño y me quedé encerrado porque la limpiadora no se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro. El móvil se quedaría sin batería".

Suena a cuento chino.

"Se me cayó el teléfono en un cubo de agua y hoy, por arte de magia, de nuevo funciona".

Poco convincente también.

Mentirle le parecía horrible, pero peor era perderla. Y estaba seguro de que, si le contaba la verdad, tal vez lo perdonara, pero no volvería a confiar en él. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar el ir a tomar nada? ¿Por qué bebió? Miku... Esa era quizá la respuesta que no quería ver ni creer.

¿Por Miku?

Pero él estaba con Hinata. La quería. Sí. Su corazón es de ella. Y será bonito construir una historia juntos. Complementados. Unidos. Pero para ello tenía que salir de esta. Mira el reloj. Sigue siendo muy temprano. Tiene ganas de oír su voz, pero tampoco es plan despertarla después de haberle dado plantón la noche anterior.

Además, aún no sabe qué decirle.

¿Un mensaje? Eso sería más ruin aún. Hay que dar la cara. Mintiendo, pero al menos dar la cara.

El teléfono de Itachi suena. No es Hinata, es Miku. El chico duda si cogerlo. No lo hace. Para. Unos segundos más tarde vuelve a sonar.

-Hola, Miku -responde, finalmente, con seriedad.

-Hola, Itachi. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

La voz de la cantante suena apagada, tristona. El chico no lo sabe, pero mientras habla con él, Miku juguetea con un interruptor. La luz del salón se enciende y se apaga reiteradamente. Está nerviosa, intranquila. No ha parado ni un segundo de pensar en él desde que se marchó.

-Pues me duele la cabeza. Debe ser por la resaca. Se puede decir que he estado mejor.

-Lo siento. Espero que te mejores.

-Gracias.

Un silencio frío se abre entre los dos. Ángel está a punto de despedirse y colgar, pero la chica habla antes.

-Itachi..., quiero que sepas que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-Mira, Miku...

-De verdad, créeme. Pudo pasar. Habíamos bebido los dos, estábamos solos en mi apartamento... Pero no ocurrió nada.

Itachi quiere saber si los besos que soñó fueron reales, pero prefiere no preguntar nada.

-Está bien. Mejor así. De todas maneras no estoy orgulloso de mi comportamiento.

-Vamos, no te tortures. Se nos fue la mano un poco, pero ya está. No hay que darle tanta importancia.

-Bueno.

La chica del pelo turquesa continúa maniobrando con el interruptor. Está tensa. Ve a Itachi distinto. Por un momento se piensa lo peor. No quiere perderlo.

-Itachi..., me apetece mucho ser tu amiga.

El joven periodista no dice nada. En su cabeza reina la confusión. No tiene ganas de seguir con aquella conversación pero, por otro lado, tampoco él quiere perderla.

-Miku, no sé qué decirte. Deja que descanse, que me recupere un poco. Esta tarde o mañana te llamaré. ¿Vale?

-Vale -contesta no muy convencida, pero lo acepta. No le queda más remedio—. Te esperaré. Un beso.

-Un beso.

Mientras Miku deja el interruptor bajado, apagando la luz del salón, Itachi se sienta preocupado, pensando una buena razón para explicarle a Paula por qué no la llamó la noche anterior.

* * *

_Diez y pocos minutos de la mañana de ese sábado de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad._

Naruto dialoga animadamente con el señor Rinha. Ya lo tiene todo listo. No puede negar que está nervioso, pero no por lo que va a hacer sino porque no está seguro de que Hinata acuda a la cita. Quizá se eche atrás. Sin embargo, todas las dudas le quedan disipadas cuando ella aparece delante de la puerta de cristal.

Mira a un lado y a otro despistada, hasta que Naruto sale a su encuentro.

-Hola. Me alegro de verte -indica el joven mientras se le acerca.

Está muy guapa. Se ha cogido el pelo con una coleta, lo que da cierto toque infantil. Sonríe mostrando su blanquísima dentadura. Dos tímidos besos.

-Hola. Yo-yo ta-también. Perdona por el retraso. -Dice ella con un leve rubor.

Está muy guapo. Y sigue luciendo esa maravillosa sonrisa que recordaba del otro día cuando se encontraron en la cafetería. Pese al frescor de la mañana, viste en manga corta.

-No te preocupes. Mientras te esperaba he estado preparándolo todo para irnos cuanto antes.

-Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Aún no me vas a decir a qué quieres que te ayude?

-Enseguida lo sabrás. Pasa.

Naruto deja entrar delante a Hinata en el establecimiento. Es una reprografía. El ruido de las máquinas fotocopiadoras inunda el local. Un hombre que ronda los sesenta años se aproxima a la pareja.

-Señor Rinha, le presento a mi amiga Hinata.

Ambos intercambian sonrisas y curiosas miradas.

-E-encantada, señor.

-Lo mismo digo, jovencita. Este muchacho tiene buen gusto para las chicas. Parece que es tan buen músico como conquistador.

El hombre suelta una gran carcajada. Hinata enrojece velozmente. También Naruto parece avergonzado.

-No exagere, Yuuto. Que usted, en nada de tiempo, me ha superado.

-El alumno nunca podrá superar al maestro.

¿Alumno? ¿Maestro? ¿Quién es quién? La chica no se entera de lo que están hablando. Sabe que Naruto toca el saxo, pero...

-¿U-usted le-le d-da clases a Naruto? -pregunta ella, un poco desconcertada y queriendo caer simpática.

-¡¿Bromeas?! -exclama sorprendido Yuuto Rinha-. Este chico es el mejor músico que he conocido en mi vida. Por eso le pedí que nos diera clase a mis amigos vejestorios y a mí.

-Vuelve a exagerar. Sus amigos y usted están muy adelantados para el poco tiempo que llevamos. Y lo que me divierto yo en las clases…

Hinata está sorprendida. Así que el chico guapo de la sonrisa perfecta no recibe clases sino que las da. Increíble.

-Jovencita, imagino que Naruto ya te habrá impresionado con su saxo —dice el señor Rinha, con media sonrisa picarona.

-Pues... no. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo -responde Hinata, que todavía está colorada-. Nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. Pero tal como usted lo describe, tiene que hacerlo muy bien.

La joven termina su frase con una mirada de admiración al chico. Profesor de saxofón siendo tan joven. Debe de ser un genio.

-Me vais a poner rojo. Dejadlo ya.

-Es verdad. Basta de piropos, que al final se los creerá y nos subirá el precio de las clases -señala el hombre, riéndose, de nuevo. Entonces se agacha para recoger algo tras el mostrador y desaparece de la vista de los jóvenes-. Bueno, aquí está lo que me pediste.

El señor Rinha coloca sobre el mostrador dos mochilas llenas de finos cuadernillos plastificados. Paula no puede calcular a ojo cuántos habrá en cada una. Unos treinta tal vez, quizá alguno más. A simple vista, todos parecen iguales.

-Pues muchas gracias, Yuuto. ¿Cuánto le debo?

Naruto saca su ranita para pagar.

-Pero ¿estás de broma, muchacho? Esto va por mi cuenta.

El joven insiste en pagar todos los juegos de fotocopias que le han hecho, pero es inútil tratar de convencer a aquel hombre.

-Por todos los días que te quedas más tiempo con nosotros, lo que nos aguantas y lo bien que nos tratas. No pienso aceptar ni un euro tuyo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Rinha -termina por responder Naruto mientras se guarda la cartera en un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero.

El muchacho coge las dos mochilas con las carpetas y se cuelga una de cada hombro.

-Pasadlo bien y espero volver a verte, jovencita. A ti te espero el lunes, como siempre.

Los jóvenes se despiden de Yuuto Rinha y salen de la reprografía. Paula está desconcertada. ¿Para qué querrá tantas copias de lo mismo? ¿Qué serán aquellas folios? Ya en la calle, Naruto señala un banco a Hinata para que se sienten.

-Te voy a explicar todo. Seguramente te parezca una tontería, pero se me ocurrió y al menos voy a ver qué pasa.

En el banco da el sol. Hinata parece más rubia y a Naruto se le nota más el bronceado de sus brazos. El chico deja las dos mochilas en el suelo junto a él y saca dos de los cuadernillos. Uno se lo da a Hinata y otro se lo queda.

-"Tras la pared" -lee en voz baja la chica.

-Sí. Tras la pared es el título del libro que estoy escribiendo.

-¿Eres escritor? -pregunta ella sorprendida.

-Dejémoslo en que soy alguien que escribe. O intenta hacerlo para ser escritor me falta mucho.

Hinata abre con curiosidad aquel delgado dossier. Son las primeras catorce páginas del libro que Naruto está escribiendo.

-¿De qué va?

-De un escritor que se obsesiona con una chica mucho más joven que él.

-¿Cuánto más joven?

-El tiene veinticinco y ella catorce.

Hinata arquea las cejas. Itachi tiene veintidós y ella dieciséis. Casi diecisiete.

-¿Y t-tú, cu-cuántos a-años ti-tienes? -pregunta la chica sin apartar los ojos del cuaderno con una pequeña, ínfima, leve, rojez.

-¿Yo? Pues... veintidós.

Como Itachi. Qué casualidad. Aunque Naruto parece un par de años o tres más joven.

-Yo, dieciséis. El sábado que viene cumplo diecisiete.

Es cierto. Ahora, al decirlo, se da cuenta de que tan solo queda una semana para su cumpleaños. ¿Lo celebrará? No ha pensado en nada.

-Imaginé que andarías por esa edad -contesta el joven sonriendo.

Cada vez que Naruto sonríe, Hinata siente un cosquilleo en su interior. No se explica por qué y tampoco quiere descubrirlo. Simplemente le gusta su sonrisa, desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel Starbucks.

-Bueno, ¿y para qué has hecho tantas copias del principio de tu libro? ¿Las vas a mandar a las editoriales?

-No. Al menos no de momento.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensarás que soy tonto... o que estoy un poco loco. O tal vez que soy demasiado romántico...

-Qui-quizá ya lo piense -dice riendo ella.

Naruto se sonroja. A lo mejor no ha sido buena idea contar con Paula para aquello. Por un instante cree que está haciendo el ridículo, pero ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Ella le va a ayudar con su plan.

-Es normal -contesta él tratando de mostrarse sereno-. Mira, abre el cuaderno por la primera página y léela.

Paula obedece y, mientras lee, escucha la voz de Álex:

_Hola, querida lectora o querido lector. Espero que esté teniendo un buen día ¿Sorprendido? Yo lo estaría. No me extenderé mucho para no hacerle perder tiempo. Esto que acaba de encontrar es el comienzo de Tras la Pared, una novela que en estos momentos se está escribiendo. Cada día coloco un trocito en tras_la_pared. Es la historia de Akira, un escritor en cuya vida se cruza una chica de catorce años. ¿Qué es lo que busco o pretendo con este adelanto de catorce páginas? Que lo lea. Y, si le gusta, puede seguir la historia en la dirección que he puesto arriba. Como ya he dicho, cada día escribiré un fragmento. También le pido que, una vez que haya leído este dosier, si así lo ha decidido, deje la carpetita encontrada en otro lugar visible para que otras personas puedan leerlo. Una especie de boca en boca. No sé si tendrá éxito, pero fue una idea romántica que tuve y no pude, ni quise, frenarla. Yo sólo quiero saber si realmente valgo para esto. Y cuanta más gente opine, mucho mejor. Así que le ruego que no se quede con Tras la Pared, y, por favor, tras leerlo y anotar la dirección indicada, déjelo en algún lugar donde más personas puedan verlo. No es un juego. Bueno, realmente sí lo es. Pero, más que un juego, es el intento de cumplir un sueño: el de ser escritor. Y usted está formando parte de ello y puede cambiar la vida de una persona. También le dejo la posibilidad de comunicarse conmigo a través de traslapared- -hotmail-.-com. Así podré saber si esta locura está teniendo éxito. Y nada más, querida lectora, querido lector. Espero no defraudarle en las siguientes páginas y que, de una u otra manera, este proyecto llegue a su meta. Muchísimas gracias por su respeto, amabilidad y especialmente por su tiempo. _

_Se despide atentamente,_

_El Autor._

Hinata no sale de su asombro. Aquella idea es...

-Si-si he e-entendido bien, lo-lo qu-que pre-pretendes es dejar estos cu-cuadernillos por la calle y que la-la gente los encuentre.

-Así es, pero no en cualquier sitio. Tenemos que buscar lugares en los que las personas que los encuentren realmente crean en esto. Como un golpe del destino. Como si fuera el cuadernillo el que encontrara a la persona indicada, y no al revés.

A Naruto se le iluminan los ojos al hablar. La chica lo mira embelesada. No había oído una idea tan romántica jamás. Quizá aquello no sirviera de nada, pero qué bonito intento de cumplir un sueño. ¡Y ella estaba formando parte de eso!

-Y quieres que yo te ayude a buscar esos sitios...

-Pues sí. Si tú quieres, claro.

-¡Por supuesto! Pienso que estás fatal de la cabeza. -Y suelta una carcajada-. Pero me encanta la idea que has tenido. Será muy divertido.

Naruto esboza una tímida sonrisa. Por lo menos piensa que va a ser divertido. No está mal. Loco, pero divertido. Y lo será. Con ella aún más. De una de las mochilas saca diez cuadernillos y los mete en la otra. Después se la coloca en la espalda. La menos pesada se la da a Hinata.

-Para ti -dice, entregándole la mochila más ligera a la chica.

-N-no ha-hacía falta que me quitaras ninguno... Estoy fuerte -indica, mientras se remanga y enseña el bíceps del brazo derecho.

El muchacho la mira divertido y la ayuda a colocarse la mochila en la espalda. Con un pequeño saltito se la acomoda mejor.

-Podemos irnos.

-Un momento -interviene Naruto-. Aquí es donde ha comenzado todo, así que aquí dejaremos el primero.

Y, esperando que nadie lo vea, haciéndose el despistado, deja caer el fino dosier sobre el banco en el que han estado sentados.

-¿Nadie nos puede ver? -pregunta la chica al observar la estrategia de Naruto.

-Mejor que no. Perdería de alguna manera la magia. O quizá nos devolverían el cuaderno como a quien se le ha olvidado o caído algo…

-Vale. Sigo pensando que estás fatal de la cabeza..., pero me gusta todo esto. El próximo me toca a mí.

Hinata no sabe por qué, pero está muy ilusionada. Se siente como si volviera a la infancia. Es como una yincana, como ir a la caza del tesoro, solo que ellos son los que esconden el cofre, no los que lo buscan.

Los dos chicos caminan pausadamente, uno al lado del otro. Miran a izquierda y derecha constantemente. Buscan un lugar donde ella entregará al destino la copia número dos del comienzo de Tras la pared. El sol continúa tallando en aquella mañana de marzo.

De repente Hinata sale corriendo. Naruto la sigue sin correr, pero caminando deprisa.

-¿Qué te parece aquí? -pregunta ella refiriéndose a un gran árbol que da sombra en una pequeña plaza.

Naruto lo observa con atención. Es viejo, robusto. El tiempo lo ha mermado, pero conserva algo de imperial. Está como desubicado, rodeado de delgados y jóvenes árboles que le escoltan. La sensación es que no pertenece al lugar en el que se encuentra enraizado.

-Me gusta -contesta alegre.

Paula está satisfecha con su hallazgo. Espera a que pasen de largo un par de personas y, cuando cree que no la ve nadie, se agacha nerviosa y deposita el cuadernillo en las faldas del viejo árbol. Rápidamente, coge a Alex del brazo y continua andando como si nada hubiese pasado. Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de la joven por completo.

Una biblioteca es el siguiente objetivo. ¡Qué mejor sitio para dejar el adelanto de un libro! La pareja entra. Hinata vigila mientras el chico esconde uno de los ejemplares bajo la alfombra de la entrada. No lo cubre totalmente, deja la mitad al descubierto. Nadie los ha visto. Ahora están en una juguetería. Mientras Naruto conversa con la encargada para entretenerla, Paula sitúa un cuadernillo detrás de un pingüino gigante de peluche. Visitan una tienda de discos antiguos. Dentro del vinilo Abbey Road de los Beatles, la chica, por indicación de Naruto, introduce otro de los dosieres plastificados. Los siguientes emplazamientos en los que dejan un cuadernillo de Tras la pared son debajo de un cojín en forma de corazón en una tienda de regalos, en el columpio de un parquecito, al lado de unas rosas en la entrada de una floristería, en la puerta de un colegio y en el portal de una casa de época. También eligen las escaleras mecánicas de unos grandes almacenes, una tienda de golosinas, los pies de una estatua y el asiento de un descapotable aparcado que impresiona a Hinata. Cogen el metro. En la estación sueltan alguno, dentro del vagón dos o tres más, bajo los asientos... Hasta en una máquina de Coca Cola. Y en un fotomatón.

Empieza a hacer un poco de calor. Es más de mediodía. La pareja lleva caminando casi dos horas.

-¿Quieres que entremos en aquel Starbucks? -pregunta Naruto.

La chica asiente. Recuerda entonces la primera vez que se vieron. ¡Qué coincidencia! Ella llegó allí de rebote, mientras esperaba a Itachi. Él, antes de sus clases. Se encontraron debajo de la mesa cuando él fue a ofrecerle un pañuelo porque ella se había manchado de caramelo. Qué vergüenza pasó... Y luego, Perdona si te llamo amor. Lo que es el destino. Dos personas leyendo el mismo libro, en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo...

Hinata y Naruto piden sus bebidas. En esta ocasión algo fresquito para saciar la sed y mojar los labios. Suben a la planta alta de la cafetería y se sientan. Hablan animadamente de la experiencia: si aquel tío les miraba como si supiera que iban a esconder algo, de aquella señora que no se iba nunca, de si seguro que en determinado sitio el que lo encuentre lo leerá...

Sonríen. Hinata se siente parte del cuento de Naruto, un cuento no escrito, pero que está viviendo. Es guapo. Muy guapo. Y tiene esa sonrisa...

-¿Me esperas un momento?

-¿A dónde vas? ¿A esconder algún cuadernillo?

-No, al baño. Ya sabes..., cada mes, las chicas... -insinúa Hinata tímidamente, haciendo enrojecer a Naruto igualmente.

Mete su mano en el bolso y esconde lo que necesita bajo la manga. Sin querer, lo deja abierto.

-Te espero aquí -dice el chico, que se maldice por la pregunta anterior.

Paula sonríe y entra en el baño.

Naruto absorbe su bebida por la cañita de plástico. Está muy feliz. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Está intentando cumplir un sueño y ella es su ayudante. Pero ¿qué siente realmente por ella? No es momento de planteárselo. Ahora toca disfrutar de este día, de estos momentos de juego. Su locura podría ser el principio de algo. ¿Quién sabe?

Sin esperarlo, una música sale del bolso abierto de Hinata. Está excesivamente alta. Toda la gente que se encuentra en la cafetería mira hacia él. El teléfono, por el impulso de las vibraciones, se sale del bolso. El tema de The Corrs suena con más fuerza aún.

Naruto no sabe qué hacer. Se oye incluso un shhhh desde alguna mesa. No quiere, pero tiene que contestar.

-¿Sí...?

-¿Hinata? —pregunta la otra persona, que sin duda no esperaba oír una voz masculina.

-No, soy un amigo. Ella está en el... Ahora no está. ¿Quién la llama?

-Otro amigo. Ya la llamaré.

-Pero si viene ense...

Pero a Naruto no le da tiempo a decir nada más porque Itachi acaba de colgar. El chico se queda pensativo unos segundos antes de meter de nuevo el móvil en el bolso. Ha visto el nombre de quien ha hecho aquella llamada. ¿Quién será ese Ángel? Tal vez el novio de Hinata. Pero no, se ha presentado como un amigo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ha colgado de esa manera?

Hinata regresa del baño. Naruto observa su caminar resuelto, tímido, juvenil. Es una chica increíble. Tarde o temprano tendrá que plantearse qué siente de verdad por ella. La chica se sienta sonriente frente a él.

-Te han llamado por teléfono. No iba a cogerlo, pero tienes la música demasiado alta y todo el mundo miraba. No me ha quedado más remedio que contestar... Perdona.

La joven se alarma. ¡Sus padres! Reza para que no hayan sido ellos. A toda prisa saca el móvil del bolso y busca en "llamadas recibidas".

-Siento si he hecho mal... -insiste Naruto, al verla tan preocupada.

Hinata respira hondo. No han sido sus padres, ha llamado Naruto. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que en las últimas horas no ha pensado en él. Por fin se ha dignado a dar señales de vida. Siente la tentación de llamarlo, pero no es el momento. Tampoco quizá es lo que deba hacer después del plantón de anoche. Se debate entre estar enfadada, aliviada, molesta o alegre. Definitivamente, cree que no es buena idea llamarlo. Ya volverá a hacerlo él.

Con tranquilidad vuelve a guardar el teléfono móvil en el bolso y sonríe a su acompañante como si nada.

-¿Está todo bien? -quiere saber él.

-Muy bien -responde ella.

Pero Naruto no la cree. Detecta cierto malestar, quizá no con él o tal vez con el chico de la llamada.

-Casi he terminado, ¿nos vamos? -propone Hinata buscando cambiar de tema. No quiere pensar en Itachi.

-Sí, yo también he acabado.

La joven da un último sorbo y se seca los labios con una servilleta de papel.

-¿Dejamos aquí otro de los cuadernillos?

-Sí, es buena idea.

La pareja se levanta y, sobre la mesa en la que han estado tomando sus bebidas, abandonan a su suerte otro de los cuadernillos de _Tras la pared._

* * *

**¿Qué pensará Itachi que estaba haciendo Hinata?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandadme reviews con cualquier sugerencia u opinión, me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a escribir.**

**¡Sayônara!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola chicos, perdón por el retaso, pero me tome unas vacaciones. Bueno, aqui os raigo otro ap para mí intenso, la verdad.**

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, tan solo los mezclo.**

**Naylar.**

* * *

_En ese mismo momento, ese día de marzo, en otro lugar de la ciudad._

En el apartamento suena el estribillo de _She will be loved, _de Los Maroon 5. Itachi está desconcertado. Camina nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sinceramente, no sabe lo que pensar. ¿Quién es ese tipo que le ha cogido el teléfono? Ha dicho que era un amigo de Hinata. Pero ¿desde cuándo los amigos cogen el teléfono de sus amigas? Parecía un chico joven. Tenía hasta la voz bonita. Está nervioso. ¿Celoso? No, él no es celoso. O eso es lo que dice. Además, ¿qué razones tiene para estarlo? Ninguna. Le duele la cabeza. La resaca continúa, y eso no le deja reflexionar con soltura. En cierta manera le está bien empleado que Hinata lo deje por otro. ¿Pero qué dice? Eso no puede ser. Si sólo metió la pata anoche, y solo llevan saliendo dos días...

Tal vez Hinata le haya estado ocultando algo todo ese tiempo. Una pareja, un lío, un medio novio, un amante. Quizá él es solo uno más. Tiene que tranquilizarse. No sabe ni lo que dice. ¿Un amante? Está hablando de una chica de dieciséis años... ¿Desde cuándo las adolescentes tienen amantes? Itachi se sienta, cruza las piernas, pone la mano derecha en la barbilla, descruza las piernas... Coge una revista y la ojea pasando las páginas rápidamente. Pronto se cansa de ella y la suelta. ¿Quién era ese?

No puede hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Posiblemente era un amigo de clase. Sí, eso. Habrán quedado para estudiar. ¿Un sábado? Es que es sábado. Y los sábados por la mañana no se estudia. Pasan unos minutos.

¿A qué espera Hinata para llamar? ¿Estará enfadada? Tiene derecho a estar molesta por lo del día anterior. Pero, ¿quién era ese? No ha tardado mucho en buscarse a alguien que la consuele...

Pasan más minutos.

Hinata no da señales. ¿No le va a llamar? Itachi coge el móvil. Busca el número de Hinata. No, no es buena idea que la llame. No le toca a él. Además, ¿y si aparece de nuevo el chico de antes? Ya llamará ella. Sí, lo hará.

* * *

_Ese día de marzo, en algún lugar de la ciudad._

Naruto y Hinata continúan su misión, tras descansar un buen rato sentados en un Rodilla, donde se han comido un par de sandwiches cada uno. Ya han repartido más de cincuenta cuadernillos de Tras la pared y sus mochilas cada vez son más ligeras.

Desde que salieron del Starbucks la chica está menos habladora. Sonríe poco. Naruto lo ha notado y cree saber el motivo o, al menos, lo intuye. Posiblemente, aquella llamada tiene que ver con que esté más distante, como ausente. Aún así, la joven se muestra en todo momento agradable, tratando de que no se note demasiado que algo le pasa. Intenta participar lo máximo posible de la aventura, pero cuando Naruto no la mira, se evade. Se distrae pensativa. Él lo sabe, pero no quiere meterse donde no lo llaman.

De vez en cuando, Hinata abre su bolso y mira si Itachi la ha vuelto a llamar. Sabe que no pues el tono de los Corrs no ha sonado, pero no puede evitar comprobarlo. ¿Debe llamarlo ella? No, ya lo hizo suficientes veces anoche. No es por orgullo: simplemente cree que es él quien debe dar el paso.

-Entremos allí -propone el chico señalando un gran edificio.

Entran en la FNAC. Naruto le propone dejar un cuadernillo en cada planta. Será difícil que no los vean porque hay muchos dependientes por todas partes, pero eso no es impedimento para ellos. En la zona de música Hinata se coloca los cascos para oír uno de los CDs que están de promoción. Es una recopilación de bandas sonoras. Tras saltar varias, se detiene en la de Philadelphia. Bruce Springsteen conquista sus oídos. Naruto, a su lado, trata de colocar uno de los cuadernos sin que nadie lo vea. Ella lo tapa con su cuerpo mientras él disimula que busca un CD en uno de los estantes. Tras comprobar que no es observado, lleva a cabo su cometido. Conseguido.

El chico le guiña el ojo y sonríen cómplices.

Alguien, en algún momento, encontrará ese cuadernillo si busca uno de aquellos compactos. Luego tendrá que decidir si sigue las instrucciones indicadas por el autor o no. Quizá el fin de aquella fina plastificación sea la papelera de alguna esquina o el contenedor de basura de alguna calle. Solo el destino sabe lo que ocurrirá y a quién asignará ese ejemplar.

Los chicos llegan a la zona de los DVDs. Hay más gente que en la planta reservada a la música.

Naruto tiene claro dónde va a soltar el próximo cuadernillo. En voz baja se lo comenta a Hinata para que busque y se separan.

La chica vuelve a abrir el bolso: no hay ninguna novedad en su móvil. Esperar llamadas de Itachi, que luego no llegan, empieza a convertirse en costumbre. Cierra el bolso y se centra en encontrar lo que Naruto le ha indicado.

Sin embargo, es el joven el que da con el CD junto al que tiene previsto dejar el próximo dosier. Naruto coge el DVD de _El secreto de Thomas Crown_, una de sus películas preferidas. Aquella escena en la que el protagonista devuelve el cuadro le parece sublime. Recuerda a los hombres de traje con el sombrero y el maletín. El director no podía haber elegido mejor melodía para el final que aquel Sinnerman. Lo que ellos están haciendo con los cuadernillos en la FNAC se parece en cierta manera a lo que hace Pierce Brosnan en esa secuencia: colocar delante de todo el mundo algo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Hinata llega hasta el joven, que sigue recordando fragmentos de la película. Álex le muestra la carátula.

-¿La has visto? -le pregunta a la chica mientras saca disimuladamente de su mochila otro cuaderno.

-No, pero si tú crees que es buena, la veré.

El chico sonríe. Nunca olvidará aquel día. ¿Qué será de ellos cuando la historia de los cuadernillos de Tras la pared haya terminado? ¿Cuál será su relación? Desea conocerla más, saber todo de ella. Pero es mejor no pensar en eso de momento. Aún queda jornada por delante y trabajo por hacer.

Naruto y Hinata repiten el procedimiento anterior. Ahora es él quien la cubre. La chica comprueba que no mira nadie e introduce el DVD junto al cuaderno dentro de la estantería. Nuevo éxito.

-Muy bien, uno menos -dice el joven mientras se dirigen hacia la escalera mecánica-. Subamos a los libros.

Álex también tiene claro el siguiente paso y se lo cuenta a Paula en el trayecto. Los dos van juntos esta vez. Caminan dejando atrás diferentes apartados. No hay demasiadas personas. La más visitada es la zona reservada para literatura extranjera.

Por fin llegan a la sección que buscaban. Entre los dos examinan cada estantería hasta que Hinata ve el libro en el que van a esconder el próximo cuadernillo.

-Está ahí, arriba del todo -señala ella sonriente.

Naruto ya lo ha visto. Se pone de puntillas para cogerlo. Primero lo roza con sus dedos, luego consigue sacar un poco de la cubierta de la novela. Casi lo tiene ya, pero, cuando va a atraparlo, el libro cae.

Hinata pone las manos para impedir que choque con el suelo; en el intento, su cara y la de Naruto quedan a pocos centímetros. Sus ojos están cerca. Tanto como sus labios. Casi pueden sentir la respiración agitada del otro. El pelo de ella toca la camiseta de él. El tiempo se para por unos instantes para los dos.

-Perdona, casi te doy con el libro en la cabeza -se disculpa por fin Naruto, apartándose torpemente.

-Se hubiera hecho daño el libro. Mi madre dice que tengo la cabeza muy dura.

Sonríen. Existe cierto nerviosismo entre ambos. Incluso cuando Hinata le da _Perdona si te llamo amor_ al chico, para que esconda el cuadernillo dentro, sus manos se tocan. Piel con piel. Más tensión acumulada, más tensión contenida. Naruto coloca la novela de Moccia en su lugar.

-Espero que no nos haya visto nadie.

-Seguro que no -confirma la chica.

Las mochilas se han ido vaciando, pero ahora pesan otras cosas. Hinata y Naruto siguen subiendo plantas en la FNAC y escondiendo cuadernillos en cada una de ellas. No conversan tanto. Lo cierto es que apenas cruzan una palabra y, cuando sus ojos se encuentran, procuran apartarlos rápidamente.

Una vez que completan su propósito, salen a la calle.

El sol ya no ilumina tanto. Hay más sombras en la calle. Hasta hace un poco de fresco. La tarde está avanzando irremisiblemente. La aventura de los cuadernillos pone su punto y final, al menos de momento.

-Tengo que irme ya. Si no vuelvo pronto a casa, mis padres...

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-N-no ha-hace fa-falta, no te preocupes. Aún te quedan algunas carpetas por dejar. Ya cojo yo el metro.

Naruto se viene abajo, pero no se lo dice. Quizá con el final de aquella curiosa historia también terminaba su relación. Si por él fuera, mañana volvían a repetir la experiencia.

-Ha sido divertido -comenta él, esperando su sonrisa.

La obtiene. Hinata afirma con la cabeza y muestra una dulce sonrisa.

El momento de la despedida es incómodo. Ni uno ni otro saben qué hacer ni cuándo será la próxima vez que se vean.

-Bueno, me voy. Imagino que seguiremos en contacto.

-Eso espero. Gracias por tu ayuda... Adiós.

Naruto se acerca para darle dos besos. Está tenso, nervioso. Ella también. Entre la torpeza de uno y otro, giran la cara para el mismo lado, y el beso de Naruto termina casi en los labios de Hinata.

Es lo último que hacen. La chica se gira y elige la calle de la derecha. El chico la mira hasta que desaparece y se va hacia la izquierda. ¿Y ahora? Naruto no quiere pensar. Quiere saborear lo que ha vivido; quiere disfrutar con el recuerdo de ese día; quiere sonreír. Pero es imposible. Imposible no buscar más allá. El pecho le late deprisa y eso es un problema, un gran problema. ¿La quiere? Eso no puede ser. Se acaban de conocer. Además, es muy difícil que vuelvan a coincidir. Necesita evadirse. Piensa en su saxo y solo desea llegar a casa para descargar en la música toda la intensidad del día.

Paula está a punto de entrar en el metro cuando en su bolso comienza a sonar _Don't stop the music. _Es Tenten. En el instante que tarda en contestar se piensa lo peor. ¡Sus padres han llamado a su amiga!

-Dime, Ten -responde temblorosa.

-¡Cariño!, pero ¿dónde te metes?

-Pues...

-Ya me avisó mi hermano de todo. No te preocupes, tus padres no han llamado.

Hinata resopla aliviada.

-Menos mal porque, si no, menudo marrón.

-Les habría dicho cualquier excusa por la que no te podías poner al teléfono. Te habría llamado inmediatamente y luego tú les habrías llamado a ellos. Sin ningún problema.

-Veo que pensaste en todo. Muchas gracias por cubrirme.

-De nada, cariño. Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien con Itachi.

¡Ups, Itachi! ¿Se lo decía? ¿Le contaba a su amiga que en realidad con quien había pasado toda la mañana era con Naruto?

-La verdad es que...

-Nos tienes que contar los detalles. ¡Qué historia tan bonita...! Ojalá tuviera algo yo como lo vuestro.

-Verás, Tenten, lo cierto es...

Se oye un grito de fondo. Es la madre de Miriam que llama a su hija para que recoja algo que ha dejado tirado en alguna parte.

-Cariño, te tengo que dejar. Espero que salgas con nosotras esta noche y nos des envidia de tu romance. Un besoooo.

Y con ese largo beso Tenten cuelga.

Es verdad. Es sábado, lo que significa salida con las Sugus. Pero después de la paliza que se ha dado con los cuadernillos le quedan pocas ganas de fiesta. Tiene que pensarlo. Eso y otras cosas. Su amiga había nombrado varias veces a Itachi. ¿Se sentía culpable de haber pasado todo el día con Naruto? Es solo un amigo, ¿no?

Antes de entrar en el metro, Hinata mira su móvil. Está indecisa. Quizá sea hora de llamar a Itachi. Busca su número en la guía de contactos, un número que solo tiene desde hace dos días, cuando se conocieron en persona. ¡Dios, es que solo hace dos días que se conocen! ¿Y ya está detrás de él? Ayer, ¿cuántas veces lo llamó? Hinata rápidamente encuentra el teléfono del chico. Le apetece muchísimo hablar con él, escuchar su voz, pero ¿y si vuelve a no encontrarlo? ¿Y si no lo coge? Además de ansiosa, parecerá una pesada. Duda unos instantes para finalmente guardar el móvil en el bolso y entrar en el metro.

Sí, es él el que tiene que llamar.

* * *

_Sobre esa hora de ese mismo día de marzo, en otro lugar de la ciudad._

Han pasado varias horas. Hinata no ha llamado.

Itachi no puede quitarse de la cabeza la voz de aquel chico que le cogió el teléfono

cuando la llamó. Sigue sin poder creer todo lo que está pasando: la borrachera, Miku, la noche fuera de casa, la llamada... ¡Cómo le gustaría retroceder un día y volver a La casa del Relax con Hinata! O tal vez dos y regresar a la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez. Como en aquella película de Bill Murray y Andie Mac-Dowell, Atrapado en el tiempo, en el que el protagonista siempre le despierta a las seis de la mañana del dos de febrero, el día de la marmota. Itachi pediría empezar la historia desde su llegada al Starbucks y terminarla en la despedida después de aquel baño relajante, y que eso se repitiese una y otra vez, cada día de su vida.

Pero esas cosas únicamente suceden en las películas y en los sueños, quizá en alguna novela también. Está casi anocheciendo. Lleva todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto. No ha hecho nada de lo que tenía previsto del trabajo para hoy. ¿Y si no le ha llamado porque ha pasado todo el día con ese chico? No, eso no puede ser. Seguro que habrá alguna razón que lo explique. Llamará.

* * *

_Casi anocheciendo, ese día de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad._

Hinata llega a casa. Se da una palmotada en la frente: ¡no ha llamado ni siquiera para avisar de que no iba a comer! Estaba tan concentrada con los cuadernos y pensativa con el tema de Itachi que se le ha pasado por alto. Se teme otra charla como la de ayer o una bronca como la del jueves.

Pero nada de eso ocurre. Es extraño. Sus padres no la someten a la habitual tanda de preguntas ni le sueltan ningún sermón. Se limitan a sonreírle y a preguntarle qué tal lleva el examen de Matemáticas. La chica contesta sorprendida y después sube a su habitación.

Lo que ella no sabe es que minutos antes...

Hiashi: "¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica? Ni ha llamado para decir que no venía a comer".

Hanako: "Ha ido a estudiar con Tenten y con su hermano Sai. No te preocupes".

Hiashi: "¿Sai? ¿Hay un chico de por medio en esto? ¿Tú crees que él puede ser...?".

Hanako: "No lo sé, quizá. Ya nos lo contará".

Hiashi: "¿Ufff?"

Hanako: "No te preocupes, estará al llegar. Llevo todo el día pensándolo y creo que a lo mejor la estamos presionando demasiado".

Hiashi: "¿Que la presionamos demasiado? Pero si solo tiene dieciséis años... ¡Es una cría!".

Hanako: "Ya no es tan cría: el sábado cumple diecisiete. Recuerda qué hacíamos tú y yo ya con esa edad...".

Hiashi lo piensa y se echa las manos a la cabeza.

Hiashi: "Voy a llamarla ahora mismo".

Hanako: "No, no lo hagas. Eso será peor. Parecerá que la queremos controlar".

Hiashi: "Es que tenemos que controlarla un poco. Es una niña. No puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera. También tiene responsabilidades...".

Hanako: "Hinata no es tonta. Y es una buena chica. Pero si estamos todo el día diciéndole lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer, se rebelará más".

Hiashi: "Y entonces, ¿qué propones tú? ¿Que no le digamos nada?".

Hanako: "Tampoco es eso. Pero dejemos que tome sus decisiones... Si comete un error grave, pues intervendremos. Quizá nos cuente más cosas si ve que confiamos en ella".

El marido guarda silencio unos segundos. Solo espera que su hija no esté en esos momentos haciendo lo que él hacía con su edad.

Hiashi: "Está bien. No me gusta demasiado la idea, pero te haré caso".

La mujer se acerca sonriente y besa a su esposo en la comisura de los labios.

Hanako: "Es lo correcto".

Y, tras besarle de nuevo, sube las escaleras ante la atenta mirada irritada de su marido.

Hinata llega a su habitación y lo primero que hace es quitarse los zapatos. Está molida. "Me parece que el Sugus de piña se queda esta noche en casita", piensa, mientras se mira las plantas de los pies y los talones hinchados.

Sin noticias de Itachi. Suspiros. No debe llamarle, pero está llegando al límite. Conecta el PC pensando que quizá esté ahí, en el MSN, como los dos últimos meses. No. Solo están sus amigas. Rápidamente es invitada a una charla múltiple. Acepta. Es el comienzo de una interesante noche de confesiones.

* * *

**¿Qué confesará?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Mandad reviews con cualqier sugerencia u opinion, me ayudan a mejorar y me ayudan a escribir.**


End file.
